


What the Hale?

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets turned into a teenager and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I started almost a year ago. I left it in my folder and forgot about it. :) But now I'm going to start posting and finishing it!
> 
> The other night, after the revelation at the end of episode 4x01, I remembered this and decided to continue! Its canon up to the end of season 2. That way everyone is alive.

Stiles and Derek were pretty much polar opposites. At least that's how it seemed to everyone, even themselves. In all honesty, they didn't know one another that well. Derek barely knew anything about Stiles other than the fact that he was a hyperactive spaz and Scott's best friend. Stiles barely knew anything about Derek except that he was emotionally constipated around others and had a tragic past. 

"I'm sooo hungry," Stiles groaned as Derek drove down the highway. 

Some old family friend of the Hales had gotten in touch with Derek. She knew he was alive, but couldn't find Derek or Laura for several years. Apparently she had some things that she wanted to give him. Hale family relics that were some how in her possession and photo albums.

Everyone had set aside their difference to come together and find Erica and Boyd. They succeeded thanks to Isaac who accidentally ran across the alphas' hideout, which was the old abandoned bank. The search took up half of the summer but it bought everyone closer together. The alphas were suspiciously absent during the rescue and when Scott and Derek went back with Chris Argent the following day, all traces of them had vanished. 

It was a debate. Most of them couldn't go because of their parents. Scott and Isaac had to work (yes, Isaac had gotten a part time job). Allison obviously wouldn't go and her dad wouldn't have allowed it anyway. That only left Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski was at a law enforcement convention in Sacramento for a few days. 

That meant the trip of a life time for Derek. Erica had said that sarcastically. The thing was, Derek didn't mind being around Stiles. He was annoying as hell sometimes, but he was good company. 

The trip took almost a day's drive north. Derek was thrilled to meet with someone his mother had looked up to. As for Stiles, the whole visit was kind of awkward. They stayed for a whole day and spent two nights. Derek and Stiles had to share a room and it was only a little awkward. At least there was a cot. (Derek tried to be decent and take the cot but Stiles shot him down and said he was the alpha, he deserved the bed.)

They ended up getting a late start on the journey home on their last day there. It was well past dinner time that Stiles started complaining about being hungry. 

Derek didn't even bother responding. He pulled into a Burger King drive thru and barked at Stiles to make his decision, fast. Stiles went for a heart attack on a bun, which went by the official name 'Triple Whopper with Cheese,' a large order of fries, and a large coke. Derek got the same to keep it simple.

Knowing they wouldn't make it back to Beacon Hills until some time well after midnight, Derek turned into a motel parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to die in a car crash because I'm drowzy, by all means, I'll keep driving."

"Did you just make a joke?" Stiles looked shocked and Derek didn't say anything. "You know.. I could always drive." Derek's look turned into a glare. "Kidding."

"Wait here, I'll go in and get us a room," Derek told him. Stiles nodded and went to reach into the bag for food. "And no eating anything but fries in my car. I don't want ketchup and mustard everywhere."

He slammed the door and headed for the motel office. He heard Stiles muttering as he walked away.

Inside the office, Derek found two, if he were going to be completely honest with himself, terrifying women. They had to be in their forties but looked ten to fifteen years older due to a life of smoking and drug use. A small part of him wanted to turn around and find another motel, but he was tired.

"Hey there, doll face," one of them rasped. (Derek shuddered. Yes, call the press, Derek Hale shuddered uncomfortably.) The woman's voice sounded slightly manly due to the fact that she probably smoked two packs of cigarettes a day for thirty years. And what made it worse what the fact that she was flirting. 

"Hello," Derek said politely, pulling out his wallet. "I need a double for one night, please."

He briefly considered getting two rooms, but if he and Stiles could survive two nights in the same room, they could survive another.

"Sorry, hun," the other lady said. "We're doing some renovating and only have singles available."

Derek swallowed slowly. That was going to be a little weird. But he still didn't want to pay for two rooms. 

"That's fine," he found himself saying. 

"Have a nice stay," the lady told him as she handed him the key.

He thanked her and left. Once he was outside he heard the other one say, "that was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." He shuddered again.

Derek didn't even speak to Stiles as he got in the car and pulled it around to the room. Stiles was slowly eating his fries, trying to savor them. 

Stiles carried the food to the door while Derek grabbed their bags. 

"Um, Derek? There's only one bed," Stiles said after Derek unlocked the door and let him inside.

"I  _can_ count, Stiles. This was all they had so we'll have to make do. We shared a room for two nights, we can share a bed for one. Its kind of big and it won't kill us."

Stiles blinked. "Dude, I think that was the most I've ever heard you say in one go."

Derek scoffed quietly. "Just shut up and eat."

They ended up on opposite sides of the room. Stiles sat in the floor at the foot of the bed watching something on tv while he ate. The tv was old because the color was off and the screen was snowy. Derek sat at the table in the corner and ate.

After practically inhaling his food like a vacuum cleaner, Stiles stood up and announced that he was going to take a quick shower. Derek figured he'd just take one in the morning before they left. He started gathering up their trash while Stiles grabbed his pajamas from his backpack. 

When the shower started, Stiles screamed like a little girl. Cheap motels always had terrible showers. Derek changed his clothes and was already on his side of the bed reading when Stiles got out.

"If you plan on taking a shower, watch out. The water is cold as crap," Stiles warned. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Derek replied.

Stiles laid down on his side and remained as close to the edge as he could be without ending up in the floor. He flipped through the half a dozen channels on the tv before finally giving up and glancing over at Derek.

"Are you seriously reading  _The Hunger Games_?"

Derek shrugged. "Isaac recommended it. Its pretty good."

"It is, I just never thought it would be something you'd read."

The two of them got into a discussion about books that lasted for almost an hour. Stiles found out that, in addition to all of the usual classics, Derek also enjoyed things like  _Harry Potter._ Derek was surprised to find out Stiles liked the classics.

When Stiles started yawning, Derek turned the light off and rolled over on their sides facing away from one another. Both of them fell asleep fairly quick.

Around four in the morning, a slight shaking of the bed woke Stiles up. When he hear a sniffle, he rolled over realized what it was.

"Derek? Are you crying?" he whispered not wanting to piss Derek off.

"Laura?" a voice that was definitely not Derek's asked.

Stiles sat up quickly. So did Derek.. Well, it wasn't actually Derek. They both took one look at one another and screamed and fell of the bed at the same time. 

"Keep it down in there, you hooligans," a muffled voice yelled through the wall. 

"Oh God, did I sleepwalk into a different room?" Stiles asked. He'd only had a sleepwalking incident once when he was little. 

"Who are you?" the other guy asked. 

Stiles reached up and turned the lamp on. The other guy was about the same age with dark hair and greenish multi-colored eyes. Then he glanced around. He saw his bag laying on the floor. That meant he was still in the same room. But where was Derek? Did he leave Stiles and this kid just sneaked in?

"Uh, I'm Stiles... Who are you?"

"Derek.. Derek Hale," the guy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I chose to have Derek reading The Hunger Games for a reason. Ian Nelson, who plays young Derek on the show was in The Hunger Games as a tribute from District 3. :)
> 
> This was just a starting point. I wanted the first chapter to end on a little cliffhanger. They should be a bit longer in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's personality here might end up having a mix between Scott and Stiles.. Really nice, etc like Scott but a sarcastic shit sometimes like Stiles. Maybe with a splash of Jackson too because 3x08 proved that Derek was a little cocky as a teenager.

Stiles stared at him in horror. Also mild fascination, but mostly horror. Now that he thought about it, the kid did look like Derek. He vaguely remembered seeing a picture of a younger Derek when he and Scott went to see that werewolf obsessed doctor.  Regular Derek was hot, but this younger version was cute. Yes, Stiles may or may not have had a little crush on Derek, sue him.

 _I did not just call Derek hot or cute_ , Stiles thought mentally slapping himself. 

"Jesus Christ," Stiles whispered. "How is this even possible?"

The two of them were still kneeling on opposite sides of the bed staring at one another. 

Derek still had tears in his eyes. If Stiles had to, he could probably guess where this Derek was from in relation to Derek's past. His expression was a combination of extremely sad and livid. 

"Who are you?" Derek asked angrily, rising slowly to his feet. "And where the hell is my sister? What did you do to her?"

Stiles blinked. "Your.. your sister. Uh, Laura?" Then it hit him. "Oh God." Laura was dead, he didn't want to tell Derek that.  _What am I going to do?_ he asked himself. 

Before he could say anything, Derek was flying over the bed and tackling him to the floor. Stiles was pinned to the floor and a hand closed around his throat. Clearly Derek was raised to not wolf out in front of anyone unless they already knew.

"Dude," Stiles choked, "can't breathe."

Derek loosened his grip. 

Stiles heaved a huge breath. "I was just starting to get used to this werewolf crap then something like this happens," Stiles muttered. 

Then he was being jerked upward by the collar of his shirt, close to Derek's face. A little too close. 

"You  _know_?" Derek growled. "Are you a hunter?"

Stiles shook his head. "No! I'm your friend. Kind of, I guess."

Derek's nostrils flared. "You smell like part of my pack. Why do you smell like pack? Where's Laura? Did she leave and ask you to stay with me?"

 _Wow, Derek must've really loved asking questions when he was younger,_ Stiles thought. He decided to answer that truthfully.

"Um, I've never met Laura. I just know you. Sort of. Its kind of complicated." Derek opened his mouth then closed it again. "What year is it?"

"It's 2005. October fifth," Derek replied. 

"And how old are you?"

Derek looked really confused but answered, "Seventeen."

"I was right. Why couldn't I have been wrong for once in my life?" Stiles asked no one in particular. This Derek had just experienced losing most of his family. Derek said it was October fifth and Stiles had read the report from the fire and it was just a two days previous.

"Huh?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed. "Derek, I know exactly what you've recently been through, okay? I'm not going to make you talk about it. The only thing I will ask you to do is trust me. Can you do that?"

Derek scrutinized him. "I do trust you. I don't know why, but I do. Its like some sort of instinct."

Lying was Stiles' specialty but he figured a total lie wasn't the best route to go, so he was going to stretch the truth a bit. Also, he knew Derek could easily tell he was lying if he lied. 

"Well, you've time traveled.. Sort of." Stiles knew that obviously wasn't the case. Derek was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing before they went to bed. They  _were_ a little big on him though. "Its 2011, Derek. And the you  _I_ know is about twenty-three." 

With that, Derek finally crawled off of where he'd still been pinning Stiles to the floor and ended up sitting this his back to the bed. There was a look of pure confusion on his face.

"If I'm here, where's the me that should be here?"

Stiles blinked because that was an extremely weird question. It almost sounded like one he'd have asked. "I'm not really sure. Maybe he went back to where you came from to fix something, but to avoid complications, you were sent here?"  _I am soo going to hell for lying_ , he thought.

Both of them ended up sitting there for a while in silence. Derek was mulling everything over. Stiles stayed quiet for Derek's benefit. It was probably the longest he'd remained quiet in his life. When the sky outside the window started to brighten, Stiles finally stood up.

"I think we should get back to Beacon Hills," Stiles said. 

"Where are we?" Derek asked.

Stiles tried to remember. "Somewhere in Oregon. Older you had to take a trip, the pack didn't want him to go alone and I was the only one able to come." He turned and rummaged in his bag and pulled out clothes. "I've already worn these, but you should change into them. Older you's clothes are too big. And you should shower, it might make you feel better."

Derek agreed and headed into the bathroom. The water started followed by a shriek. Stiles snorted. He forgot to warn Derek about the water like he did last night. He used his alone time to make a call.

 _"Stiles, where are you?"_ Scott asked, concerned.  _"You were supposed to be back last night."_ _  
_

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had a late start heading back and stopped at a motel. There's been... a complication."

Scott remained silent, clearly thinking the worst. _"Stiles, are you in danger? Did something happen to Derek? Cough if you're being held hostage."_

"What?!" Stiles yelped. "I'm not being held hostage. Something did happen to Derek, but he's okay. Kind of." He seemed to be saying that a lot. "We're in Oregon and Derek's in the shower. We're getting ready to leave. We'll probably be back home around noon."

_"Okay, good. I'll meet you at your house?"_

"Uh, actually, we should probably meet at your boss'. I think he needs to see this." Scott agreed and then Stiles heard the water cut off. "He's getting out of the shower, gotta go. See you later."

A few minutes later, Derek came out of the bathroom tugging Stiles' shirt over his head. Stiles got a nice view of Derek's decent build. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't as muscular as the Derek Stiles knew. Stiles had to mentally slap himself to stop looking. He could tell that he was blushing.

"Thanks for the clothes," Derek said with a small smile. 

"No problem." 

Stiles distracted himself by gathering their stuff. When he picked up  _The Hunger Games_ off of the nightstand, he remembered how well he and Derek had gotten along the night before. It was probably the only real conversation they'd ever had. It made him miss Derek.. the older Derek. The one he knew.

Once everything was packed up, they carried their bags out to the car.

"Whoa, is this your car?" Derek asked in awe.

"Nope. Its yours," Stiles replied, amused at Derek's reaction. "Can you drive?"

Derek shook his head. "My.. my mom wouldn't let me drive until I turned eighteen. Laura said she wasn't going to go against what mom had said."

The sadness in Derek's tone was a real downer. 

"It takes time, but it'll get better, man. I promise," Stiles told him as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. 

"You lost someone too?"

Stiles nodded. "My mom. When I was eight."

Derek gave him a sad smile. 

After returning the room key and having a terrifying experience in the motel office that Stiles never wanted to speak of again, they set off down the highway. 

"Dude, older you would totally rip my throat out before letting me drive his car," Stiles blurted out. 

"Am I really that mean when I'm older?" 

Stiles shrugged. "You threaten people _a lot_ , you just don't act on it. I mean, you broke Isaac's arm once, but he's a werewolf and he was fine. He'd never hurt me since I'm human." His stomach started rumbling. "We should probably get breakfast and then we'll talk on the way home."

They headed up going into McDonald's. Stiles didn't want to take any chances and eat in the car. If Derek somehow turned back to his normal age, he didn't want to die because there was food in his car. Derek would probably kill him for letting his younger self make a mess. 

Halfway through his second Egg McMuffin, Stiles noticed Derek had a pained expression on his face.

"You okay?"

Derek nodded slowly. "My senses are all messed up. Laura's were too. She said its something that can happen when we experience something traumatic, its like being in shock. Its a bit noisy in here and I can't concentrate so its giving me a headache."

"Makes sense. I guess that's why you didn't realize I wasn't your sister before you saw me."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Once they were back on the road, Derek seemed to be fine again. Minus the part where he had a sad look in his eyes constantly, no matter how much Stiles got him to smile. 

"So, what am I like when I'm older?" Derek asked eventually.

Stiles was so tempted to lie, but he just couldn't with this.

"You're an asshole," Stiles said bluntly. "You have a sour attitude and you're a complete party pooper. I believe the only emotion you know how to express is anger." Derek gaped at him. " _But_ we still like you anyway. You're a lot nicer than when we first met you. Especially because I think you consider us to be like your second family."

"Do you like me?" Derek asked suddenly.

Stiles almost totaled the car. 

" _What?_ "

"As a person, do you like me?"

Stiles relaxed. "I guess so. You've saved my life a few times. And, actually, last night we realized we had some stuff in common when talking about books. I don't know you all that well, but you seem to be cool when you're not slamming me into things."

 "Why would I slam you into things? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I guess because I annoy you some times?" Stiles glanced over at him. "And, nah, you never hurt me too much. I mean, there was one time you slammed be against my bedroom door. The doorknob jabbed me in the kidney, but I was fine. Scott slammed me against the wall harder than that once. Then there was the time you slammed my head into the steering wheel. It didn't even leave a mark. And a week and a half ago, I dyed one of your workout shirts pink as a joke so you hit me. But not too hard, it barely bruised."

Derek frowned. "I don't think you're annoying."

Stiles snorted. "Clearly you haven't been around me long enough. Either that or you have a completely different taste in people than older you does."

 Derek nodded in agreement. 

"So, who's our alpha?" Derek asked suddenly.

Stiles couldn't figure out a way around this one. "Well, you are. Long story. We'll tell you when we get home." 

That caused Stiles to wonder if Derek was still an alpha. Its possible he couldn't become a beta again when he de-aged. But he probably didn't. As tempting as it was to find out immediately, Stiles figured, if Derek's senses were off, it was best to wait until they got home. Also, Derek needed to be told certain things beforehand. 

"I have my own pack? Cool. I bet Laura is jealous!"

"Uh huh," was all Stiles could manage.

"Who's in our pack?"

Stiles dug his phone out and handed it to Derek. "There's some pictures on here, I'll tell you who everyone is. It might make it simpler for when we get back. Save some time."

Usually he didn't use his phone while driving for many reasons, but he had to show Derek how to use the phone.

"Who are they?" He asked holding up a picture of a cuddling couple.

"Erica and Boyd. They're sort of together."

"What about the guy with the crooked jaw?"

Stiles snorted. "That's Scott. My best bro. You'll meet him first."

"Who's this guy giving the camera the finger?"

He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he didn't a quick glance and laughed. "That's Isaac. The girl with the red hair is Lydia and the guy with her is Jackson."

"And the girl with Scott?" Derek asked.

"That's Allison. She's going out with Scott. I think they have a thing with Isaac on the side. I'm not one hundred percent sure but I asked Scott once and he got all awkward. It hasn't been going on long."

"So basically you're the only single one in the pack?"

Stiles nodded. "Well, there's you too."

That didn't seen to surprise Derek.

"Allison is really beautiful," Derek said. 

 _What is it with Derek and Argent women?_ Stiles asked himself.

"Is she a werewolf?"

Stiles shook his head. "She's actually a hunter. Its only her and her dad left and they're pretty cool about the werewolf thing. She loves Scott so much, she'd never turn on him. Everyone else but Lydia is a werewolf. Lydia was bitten, but nothing happened so we're not really sure about her yet."

"Weird," Derek sighed. "What's Allison's last name? There's just something about her..."

"Argent," Stiles admitted. 

Derek paled. "Kate?"

"Kate was her aunt. That psycho bitch is dead. I saw the body. Allison won't hurt any one.. Unless they hurt her first. You've got nothing to worry about."

He glanced over at Derek. A tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Derek? You okay?"

Derek sniffed loudly. "Its my fault."

"No its not, stop blaming yourself."

"I had my family murdered, how is that not my fault?" Derek choked.

Stiles pulled the car over to the side of the road so fast a car had to honk at him. He had put the pieces together.He didn't know if his assumptions were completely accurate until that moment. 

"Kate Argent was a crazy psychopathic witch and a damn good actress. You couldn't have predicted what she did. Don't blame yourself. Honestly, I think that's why you turn out to be as broody as you do. You've blamed yourself for so long, its weighed down on you hard. One little mistake and you've let it rule your life. Do you think your family would blame you for it? No, they don't. Did Laura ever blame you?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't even know if she knows."

"Well, I doubt she has ever blamed you," Stiles told him. "I know your asshat of an uncle, Peter, doesn't blame you and he knows everything. If the biggest dick in your family doesn't blame you, the others wouldn't either."

Derek gave him a curious look. "Peter? He's okay?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah, Peter is just fine. You'll get the full story at home." Stiles exhaled loudly. "I've been in your shoes before, Derek. I blamed myself after my mom died. You're allowed to be sad, but what happened isn't your fault. It probably would've happened a different way. Promise me you'll stop taking the blame." Derek just stared at him. "I swear to God, I will leave your little werewolf ass on the side of the highway and you'll have to walk back to Beacon Hills if you don't promise."

The response was a sigh. "I promise I'll stop blaming myself, Stiles," Derek said. It wasn't convincing but it was a start. 

Stiles pulled back onto the road and they rode in silence for a few minutes. 

"I'm glad I have someone that cares about me in the future," Derek admitted.

Stiles couldn't help but smiled.

Of course he cared. Hell, he couldn't stand Jackson, but he still cared about the guy. That got him thinking.. If, for some reason, they couldn't reverse what was done to Derek, Stiles silently vowed to do everything in his power to make sure Derek didn't grow up living a life of blame. That's how much he really cared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously young!Derek is fresh from losing his whole family. He's in a state of shock and will be for a little while. I chose to have his senses on the fritz for multiple reasons. We'll find out if he's still an alpha in the next chapter :) Derek sure does love asking questions though doesn't he?
> 
> There may or may not have been some foreshadowing in this chapter. 
> 
> Until proven otherwise, to me, Derek is about 23. The fire was six years before the start of the series leaving him at 17. So, yeah, they will be a lot of Kate references coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I totally forgot to mention in the previous chapter.. Derek and Laura had been staying in a motel after the fire right before they left town. That's why Derek didn't question why they were in a motel room.

Stiles sent a text to Scott as they drove through Hill Valley, the next town over. Scott replied he'd be at Deaton's soon after them because he wanted to take his mom her lunch at the hospital first. 

When they finally passed the ' _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ ' sign and crossed into town, Stiles noticed Derek visibly tense. The highway passed the outskirts of the preserve, where Derek's house used to be. He looked out of the window with a sad look. Stiles really didn't know what to say to him. 

"Stiles, why are we at an animal clinic?" Derek asked when Stiles pulled into the parking lot at Deaton's.

"Because the vet is not just a vet," Stiles replied. 

 Derek was pretty confused as Stiles led him inside. Deaton heard the door and came out into the waiting room. He was carrying a plastic bin full of supplies.

"Hello, Stiles," he said politely. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, actually. We should probably wait for Scott though."

"You can come into the back. I'm just doing some restocking until my next appointment." He jerked his head and Stiles opened the gate to let himself and Derek back. "Who is your friend?" Deaton asked.

"That's, uh, kinda why we're here," Stiles admitted. "Doc, this is Derek."

The plastic bin dropped from Deaton's hands and hit the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. The vet had the most dumbstruck look on his face that Stiles had ever seen. 

"That... That's not possible."

Stiles sighed, disappointed. "Tell that to the living proof." He waved his hand at Derek.

Deaton looked at Derek closely. "Derek Hale, _right_?"

"No, the other Derek," Stiles replied sarcastically. 

Derek touched Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, how does this man know about me?"

Well, that was certainly the opposite of what his future self would do. Older Derek would've probably attacked without questioning. He did attack Deaton once before after all.

"I don't know. He just does."

Deaton stooped to retrieve what he had dropped. "I was a friend of your mother's, Derek, and I was your family's emissary."

"The adviser my mom mentioned all the time?"

Deaton nodded.

They followed him into the back room when he was finished. Derek was polite enough to help him pick everything up.

"I'll do a routine check up just to be sure you're well," Deaton informed Derek. 

He set to work doing the usual things a doctor would do to a person. 

"Are your senses off in any way?"

Derek nodded. "My sister said it was because of shock."

Deaton gave a perplexed look.

"The you-know-what recently happened," Stiles said quietly. 

"Ah. I see..."

Then Deaton twisted Derek's finger resulting in Derek partially shifting. He howled and his eyes burned crimson. 

"Looks like you're still an alpha," Stiles said.

"This is beyond my comprehension. I've never heard of someone being de-aged before," Deaton said. "As far as I know, its impossible."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "You said I came from the past. You didn't say I got de-aged."

Stiles grimaced. "I suspected because you were in your older self's clothes this morning, but I thought it best to be an official opinion."

Okay, so some of that was a lie, but Derek wasn't going to pick up on it.

"Hey, sorry, I'm-" Scott said bursting into the room. His sentence dropped off as his eyes found Derek. "What the hell?"

"Scott, meet Derek. Derek, meet Scott. And Scott, I think the phrase you're looking for is 'what the Hale?'" 

Stiles chuckled at the joke but no one else did. He quickly stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing. Derek's mouth _did_ twitch but that was it. 

"So.. Derek's a teenager now?"

Everyone nodded. 

Deaton ignored the three of them and continued what he was doing when they arrived. 

"There's, uh, there's some things you need to know, Derek. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I didn't know how you'd react," Stiles said. Derek watched him with a nervous look and Stiles sighed deeply. "On a scale from one to ten, how much would you say you trust your uncle?"

"Peter?" Derek asked. Stiles inclined his head. "Negative five. I haven't trusted him completely since..." He cut himself off. "Why?"

Stiles' middle name was 'no tact.' Yep, Stiles 'No Tact' Stilinski. He just blurted out the entire story. Scott's only input was "he bit me." In retrospect, Stiles probably should've let Scott tell the story because he probably could've broken it more gently. 

Derek sat there, not really reacting. He didn't cry, but Stiles didn't expect him to. The poor guy probably didn't have any tears left.

"Laura..." Derek whispered. "Laura's..."

Stiles nodded. "I'm sorry big guy... Or, uh, little guy, rather."

Derek _did_ end up kind of having a angry tantrum. It wasn't really a temper tantrum because there was no temper. Stiles didn't realize what was happening until Scott grabbed him and pulled him back. There was a loud bang as Derek threw the metal examination table against the wall. 

"Feel better?" Scott asked him.

Derek shrugged. 

"At least he's not keeping it bottled up," Stiles chimed. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," Derek replied. He turned to Deaton. "Sorry about the.." he waved at the table.

Deaton held up a hand. "Its fine. I'll look into some things and see if we can find a way to reverse this."

Stiles was about to respond, but Derek beat him to it. "What if I don't want it reversed?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Stiles told me what I'm like when I'm older. That doesn't sound like someone I want to be. If I stay like this, I can avoid that," Derek explained.

"But.. you'll lose your last few years with your sister," Scott pointed out.

"You can't lose what you never had. I already don't remember those years." Derek blinked a few times to prevent himself from tearing up. "So can we not try to reverse it?"

"If that's what you want," Deaton told him. "It might not be permanent though. It could be reversed as soon as the next full moon, some things work that way. Or you have to learn a certain lesson or perform a certain task." He gave Derek a look. "You're definitely not short on enemies Derek. There's no way of knowing who did this and we may never find out. Especially if he didn't happen here at home."

"If it happens, it happens. I just want to make the most of it. I want to have friends that know what I am. All I ever really had were a few human friends I had to lie to and my family. I want Stiles to prove that it gets better." He turned to Scott and Stiles. "And.. I want to meet my pack."

"You sure you're ready for that?"

Derek nodded. "You said they're kind of like a second family? I think family is exactly what I need right now."

* * *

Scott said he'd call everyone to come meet and Stiles' house in an hour before speeding off on his new motorbike. Stiles rode on it a total of one time and almost pooped his pants. 

Stiles and Derek climbed back into the Camaro and headed for Stiles'. On the way, they passed the road leading up toward the part of the preserve where the Hales once lived. Derek stared longingly.

"There's not much there.. but did you want to?" Stiles asked, jerking his head toward the preserve.

"Yes please," Derek replied.

Derek Hale saying 'please' was something Stiles would never get used to. 

When he saw the ruins, it was like Derek couldn't even get out of the car. He just stared at the wreckage of his old home with horror on his face. Stiles could practically hear him thinking ' _its my fault_ ' over and over. Stiles couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just let Derek do his own thing. After about fifteen minutes of just staring, he asked if they could go.

Stiles drove them to his house in silence. 

He gave Derek a little tour and told him to make himself at home.

"My dad won't be back for two more days. You can take the guest room until then. When he comes back, I'll have to tell him something. Maybe the truth."

Derek frowned. "I don't want to put you out. I can just stay where my older self was living."

"Uh.." Stiles bit his lip. "That's not a good idea." 

"Why?" 

"Because you were living in an abandoned train depot... In his.. your defense, you were hiding from a lot of people. And you went to look at apartments and stuff with Isaac a few days before we went to Washington. He mentioned you guys found a cool loft, but you're seventeen, that's not going to work out now." 

He showed Derek were everything was. Even his clothes.

"We'll wait a couple of days and if this doesn't wear off, we'll go buy you some clothes. For now, feel free to use mine. What's mine is your's. Scott will probably lend you some too since we're the only ones close to your size. Boyd's kind of, well, a brick wall of muscle and Isaac is tall and lanky as hell."

"You smell better, so I'll stick with your's for now," Derek said, then he turned red when he realized what he said. Stiles gaped. "What I meant was, even though Scott smells like pack, I'm still not used to it and his scent is off putting. Your's is more... non-threatening."

Stiles stomach flipped a little at that then rumbled loudly and Derek bit his lip to avoid grinning.

"Perfect timing," he said before leading Derek down to the kitchen. "The first part of moving on is to keep the person's memory alive. For me, I do that by using my mom's recipes. Can you cook?"

Derek shook his head. "Laura dragged me into a scheme to make mom breakfast in bed for Mother's Day one year and she almost caught the kitchen on.. on fire. Mom didn't let us do any cooking after that."

"Well, I trust you enough to not cause a disaster. I just won't let you near the stove."

Stiles put a frozen pizza in the oven then started pulling out ingredients to make his mom's peanut butter cookies. It worked out because Derek loved peanut butter. He wasn't an expert chef, but he had all of his mom's recipes memorized. As long as their was a recipe, it always turned out fine. One time he did some experimenting and... his dad couldn't go to work the next day. 

Derek did everything he asked him to. He fetched things from the cabinets and then got the butter from the fridge.

As he was measuring out the flower, something cold dropped down his shirt. Stiles screeched like a little girl and started dancing around while Derek laughed. A piece of ice hit the floor.

"You jerk!" Stiles spluttered. 

 Derek was still laughing. "S-sorry," he gasped. "Always wanted to do that to someone. Kind of hard to in a house full of werewolves."

Who would've figured Derek was so immature when he was younger? Stiles just assumed he'd always been all serious and everything. 

Stiles grabbed the measuring cup full of flour tossed it into Derek's face. Derek exhaled a cloud of white. He slowly reached a hand up to his face and wiped some off and looked at it then back at Stiles. 

The war had begun.

The last time Stiles had a flour war, it had been at Scott's house. Like Derek's kitchen disaster, it had been on Mother's Day as well. He and Scott were going to make Melissa breakfast in bed and Stiles got the brilliant idea to make homemade biscuits. Needless to say, she didn't get her breakfast and they both got a spanking.. Even after arguing they were too old for spankings. 

Flour was all over the floor and Stiles slipped and fell on his ass. His feet got tangled with Derek's and Derek came crashing down as well. Stiles scrambled to his knees and grabbed an egg from the counter. He threw it at Derek's chest.

After that, there was a little bit of wrestling. Stiles never imagined he'd have fun with Derek Hale of all people. Well, he'd thought about a different kind of fun, obviously.

"Surrender," Derek yelled, struggling to not laugh.

"NEVER," Stiles bellowed as he slipped out of Derek's grasp and clambered for the freedom of the living room.

Derek tackled him and Stiles couldn't throw him off. Not that he wanted to.

"HELP," Stiles screamed. "I'm being attacked by a crazy person!"

Clearly he was joking, but he yelled that at the wrong time. The front door burst open and Scott ran in looking worried. Isaac and Boyd were right behind him.

Scott took in the scene. Derek straddling Stiles, the trail of flower from the kitchen to the living room. They were covered in white and Derek had egg on his shirt... er, Stiles' shirt. His look of worry disappeared fast.

"Flour war?"

Stiles nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah. Haven't had one in a while. So I figured why not. Plus he started it."

Derek scoffed. "No I didn't! You did!"

"Dude, you put the ice down my shirt."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Derek slowly got to his feet and helped Stiles up. "That was fun." Then he looked at the mess with a guilty look.

Stiles shrugged. "I'll get it later."

Isaac and Boyd were staring, confused, wondering who Derek was. By that time, the rest of the pack had gotten inside. 

"Who's he?" Erica asked. "He's cute."

"Agreed," Lydia said and Jackson looked outraged. 

"I told them nothing," Scott told Stiles quietly. "I figured it would be better for them to see it rather than hear it."

Stiles nodded. "Well, guys, meet Derek.. again. Derek, meet the pack. You remember everyone from the pictures."

There was insanity. Everyone was asking the same questions at the same time, clearly confused.

"How is that Derek?"

"Aww, he's so cute!" (You've already said that, Erica.)

"What in the hell happened? You were gone three days."

"Did you insult a witch, Stiles?"

Finally, Stiles had to yell at everyone to be quiet.

"Derek and I need to change clothes, okay? The floor is easy to clean but I do not want flour all over the furniture. When we come back, you'll get the full story."

Stiles used their time changing to steal another glance at Derek as he was pulling the shirt over his head.

Scott was giving Stiles a strange look when they came back down. Stiles had no idea what that was about. He'd totally forgotten about it by the time he finished telling everyone what happened.

"You guys should get to know one another again.. Stiles, can I talk to you outside? Alone?"

Stiles shrugged and stood up. The pack started talking to Derek. All except Jackson really. 

"What's up?" Stiles asked once they were on the porch.

"Are you alright?"

Stiles nodded. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Because of your little crush on Derek. He's different now. That's gotta be a little weird?"

Stiles blinked, feigning confusion. "Crush? On Derek?" He laughed. Scott stared at him and Stiles sighed. "Ugh, fine. How did you even know?"

"I know you better than anyone, Stiles. I've noticed you finally stopped giving Lydia that look and you've started to give it to Derek instead. And you've called him attractive and hot a couple of time." 

Stiles grimaced. "Its even worse now, Scott," he admitted. "At least when he was older, it was just physical attraction. Last night, we actually talked and realized we had some stuff in common. After he got like this and I've spent the entire day with him, he's just so easy to get along with. He's fun and adorable and.."

"You've got it bad," Scott snorted. 

"Tell me about it," Stiles muttered. 

When they got back inside, they found the girls, including Allison, fawning over Derek. Isaac was sitting kind of close too. Boyd and Jackson were sitting there, stoic and unamused. Derek looked a little uncomfortable. Jealousy coursed through Stiles and he saw the jealous look on Scott's face and they quickly broke it up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! I managed to fit the ridiculous fic title into the actual story. I kind of regret the title because I giggle like a lunatic randomly when I think about it.. But I like enough to not change it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for episode 4x02 :)

After everyone was gone and Stiles and Derek cleaned up their mess in the kitchen, they finally managed to make the cookies and have some before going to bed. Stiles got Derek situated in the guest room. He changed the sheets and found a new toothbrush for him in the bathroom cabinet. He made sure to tell Derek to wake him if he needed to and headed to bed himself.

For the second morning in a row, Stiles was woken up before dawn. Around three in the morning this time. A muffled whine from across the hall caused him to leap out of bed. At first, he thought an animal had gotten in, then he realized it was Derek. He bolted into the guest room. 

Derek was thrashing around in the bed, the were covers in the floor, a pillow shredded by claws. He was muttering too. Stiles couldn't make it out but he did catch "loved you" and several "no's."

Stiles slowly approached the bed and gently shook Derek's shoulder. He was about to say Derek's name when a clawed hand swiped out at him. Luckily, somehow, Stiles jumped back in time and narrowly missed it, the claws managed to catch his shirt though. The bad part was that Stiles tripped on something and fell backwards. The managed to hit the bedside table, causing it to jolt.

The lamp fell off and shattered causing Derek to jump into an attack position on the bed. His eyes were shining red. Then he noticed Stiles sprawled on the floor, dazed.

"Oh my God. Stiles, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance? Anything?"

"Do you need some of my Adderall?" Stiles muttered. (Stiles still couldn't get used to how different Derek was when he was younger.) He cleared his throat. "Nah, I'm good." There was going to be a nasty bruise on his leg though. 

Derek helped him up and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

Stiles nodded. "No permanent damage. At least I avoided your claws. I really need to learn to not sneak up on werewolves."

"How do you manage that?" Derek asked. "Its almost impossible to sneak up on us."

Stiles snorted. "That pack of yours? Not top of the werewolf class. Jackson can barely make it through a full moon still."

Derek frowned. "I can't either." Stiles' eyes widened. "I've been working on it though," Derek rushed out. "Peter was teaching me to use anger."

"Of course that's where you got that anger crap," Stiles sighed. "That is completely stupid, okay? Forget what Peter told you. There's another way. I'll show you. I helped Scott and I kind of helped the others. Older you wasn't very good at helping." They sat there in silence for a minute. "So.. bad dream?" Stiles finally asked. 

Derek's expression screamed 'yes.' "I woke you up?"

"Yeah, you were making some weird noises, I came to check up on you."

"Sorry," Derek mumbled.

"Don't be," Stiles told him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Derek remained silent for a while, staring down at his lap. Then he finally spoke. He said  _everything._

"It was about Kate and the fire," he practically whispered. "It was just like real life at first. Last year, I started going out with a girl named Paige. She was the best. Then she died." He noticed the sad look on Stiles' face. "I-I killed her. I didn't want to, but another alpha bit her and she was dying from the bite. She asked me to make it stop, so I did." He sniffed loudly. "I didn't even look at a girl for almost a year after that. Then I met Kate.

"I was on the basketball team and we'd just finished a game and I went outside and saw her waiting for me. She told me how good I was and it just happened. She asked me out, I said yes and I ended up going out with an older woman. She was cool and hot. I didn't know she was a hunter. She played me from the start. I was with her for about two weeks when we.. we..." He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. "We had sex," he blurted out.

Stiles felt sick. Not only did Kate Argent kill Derek's family, she used him and had sex with him. He was underage and she still did it. He wanted to bring that bitch back to life just to kill her himself. The horror must've shown on Stiles' face because Derek looked away immediately, ashamed. 

"It went on for three more weeks. My family was out one day, so I bought her to my house. I should've been suspicious of the way she kept looking around, but I wasn't. The next day, I had basketball practice and Laura had a club meeting. It was late by the time we got home. It was all gone. Sh-she killed them. I caught her scent lingering in the area. That's how I knew it was her."

Not really sure what to do, Stiles just sat there, listening. He could feel his heart shattering more and more the longer Derek talked.

"B-but in the dream, I was there when she set the fire.  _I_ set the fire and did everything she said. I was so stupid. I practically did it anyway." He let out a dry sob.

"No, you didn't," Stiles told him quietly. "Remember what I said? Its _not_ your fault. She would've found another way to do it. It might've been even worse. You might've been in there then. Your entire family might be gone then."

Derek gave Stiles a sad look. "They  _are_ all gone."

Stiles shook his head. "Not exactly.. Peter's still alive."

"But you said-"

"You killed him? You did. But he when he bit Lydia, it still did something to her. She didn't become a werewolf, but he controlled her and used her to bring himself back. She didn't know what she was doing until after." He sighed. "He's still a living, breathing psychopath."

Derek snorted at that.

"You're not the only one that carries self-blame, Derek. I blamed myself for my mom's death for years. I don't know why, I didn't give her dementia. I was just there when it happened and I couldn't stop it. You want to know one of my worst dreams?" Derek looked up at him with wet eyes. "My dad blamed me for her death. He told me it was my fault. The sad part? I wasn't even asleep. I was at a party and my drink was spiked with wolfsbane. I hallucinated the whole thing and it was horrible."

Stiles put an arm around Derek's shoulder. When Derek didn't shake it off, he pulled him closer and hugged him. It was nice and kind of strange. 

"I don't understand how someone as nice as Allison can be related to that psychotic bitch," Derek mumbled after a few minutes. 

Eventually, Derek fell asleep on Stiles, pinning him to the bed and leaving him in an uncomfortable position. His legs were hanging off the bed, feet on the floor. Somehow he managed to fall asleep too. 

* * *

The bright sunlight coming through the window woke Stiles up. The first thing he noticed was that Derek was gone. Then shuffling at the door made him turn to look.

Scott was standing there, leaning against the wall. 

"That can not be comfortable," he said.

Stiles groaned as he got up. "Believe me, it isn't. Derek fell asleep on top of me." Scott raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, you perv. He had a bad dream and we talked."

" _Sure_ ," Scott drawled. "Anyway, Derek's making you breakfast. I've been helping him, don't worry. The kitchen isn't in too bad of shape. He was just scrambling the eggs when I came up to wake you."

Scott left to head back downstairs and Stiles went to the bathroom. He made sure to take some aspirin because he was pretty sore.

When he got downstairs and made his way toward the kitchen, he overheard Scott and Derek talking. Scott had to have known Stiles was close enough to hear.

"So, Derek, what do you think of Stiles?"

"I think he's awesome," Derek replied immediately. "I realize I've only really known him a day, but he's the best friend I've ever had. I don't have to hide things from him."

Stiles started. Derek Hale's best friend? He was so surprised to hear that he didn't catch most of what Scott said.

"-a handful though. But he's the best friend anyone could ever ask for," Scott was saying. "Just don't expect him to replace you with me."

Derek didn't reply right away.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Derek finally answered. 

 Stiles chose to enter the kitchen at that point.

"You guys weren't talking about me, were you?" he asked innocently.

"No," Derek answered at the same time Scott said, "of course."

Derek turned red.

Stiles bit his lip. "I thought so." 

Halfway through their breakfast, Scott asked, "so what are we doing today?"

Derek looked from Scott to Stiles.

"Um, well, I figured we'd help Derek get ready for the full moon."

Scott gaped at Derek. "You can't-"

"Its not a big deal, Scott," Stiles interrupted. "He had bad advice. We'll do what we did with you." 

Derek seemed confused at the look of pity Scott shot at him.

"After that, we need to start planning on what we're telling my dad. I don't want him to know, but I think the truth is the best bet."

"What if we just proved it?" Derek asked. "Then he'd believe."

Stiles shook his head. "He might have a heart attack. We have to break it to him gently."

Derek nodded in understanding. "Can we go by the school?" he asked cryptically.

Scott and Stiles agreed. 

An hour later, they were pulling into the empty school parking lot. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as Derek led them closer to the building, in the opposite direction that they needed to go to get to the field. 

Derek didn't respond and kept walking until he got to the school sign. Then he turned to them.

"I'm going to show you something no one outside of my family is supposed to know about. Promise me you'll never tell anyone. Ever."

Stiles and Scott, without even glancing at one another, raised a hand each and simultaneously chimed, "I promise."

Derek gave them an amused look before turning to the sign. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before putting a clawed hand to a weird symbol carved on the side. A dim, barely visible blue light appeared, and the entire stone sign moved as though it were on wheels. It revealed a dark rectangular hole in the ground with stairs leading down.

"What in the hell?" 

"My family's vault," Derek replied as he headed down the stairs. 

"Why did your family have a vault under the school?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. "It was here first. Its been here for generations." He stopped at a metal gate at the bottom of the stairs." My mom said that our family actually sold this land to the county so they could build the school here," he told them before pushing the gate open and leading them into a room filled with stuff.

It wasn't huge, but it was easily double the size of Stiles' bedroom. The walls were lined with shelves. Most were loaded with large wooden boxes but a few weird things sat as they were. A leak somewhere in the room dripped loudly. 

Derek veered off to the left and started looking through boxes. Scott went to the right and started nosing around. Stiles, however, was fixated on a large safe in the middle of the room. No way someone would just leave money down here. Something interesting, very interesting, had to be in it.

"Stiles," Derek called.

Stiles jumped and tore his attention away. "Find what you were looking for?" Derek nodded and held out a large coin. "The same symbol as your tattoo?"

"My tattoo?" Derek asked.

"Oh, right. You don't have that yet. Older you had a tattoo of that. I figured it must've been important."

Derek nodded. "Each of the spirals stand for something," he explained. "In my family they stand for alpha, beta, and omega. They have other meanings too though."

Stiles took that in then asked, "so what's the coin for?"

"To help with the shift."

"And it actually helps?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged. "Kind of, I guess... Sometimes. Peter says its a piece of junk though."

Stiles grinned. "Let's find out."

Ten minutes later, the three of them were on the lacrosse field. Derek still didn't know exactly what Stiles was going to do, even after Stiles taped his hands behind his back. The triskelion coin was in his hand. Derek had a handy dandy heart monitor that Stiles stopped at the sporting goods store for.

"Okay, I don't want to hurt you, but I think this method actually works," Stiles announced. "Here's how it'll go."

He picked up a lacrosse ball and launched it at an unsuspecting Scott.

"OW!" Scott screamed. 

Stiles turned to him. "You  _know_ what that was for," he said. "Anyway, your job, Derek, is to keep your heart rate stead while Scott monitors it." He held his phone out for Scott to take. "I'll pelt you with balls and we'll see if your coin works. If not, we've got another method."

"I'm not sure I'm okay with this," Derek admitted. 

"You'll be  _fine_!" Stiles reassured him. _  
_

Stiles pelted him with a total of five balls before Scott was telling him Derek's heart rate was climbing to an alarming rate. Derek's eyes were burning red and he was breathing heavily.

"Derek," Stiles called as he dropped the stick to the ground and slowly approached him.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled at him, but he was ignored.

"Derek," Stiles repeated. He met Derek's red eyes and held his gaze. "Its me. You're fine." 

Derek blinked and his eyes returned to his usual greenish kaleidoscope color. 

"The coin isn't working," he said.

 _Duh_ , Stiles refrained from saying. 

"Let's try another method. Remember what you told me? Peter was telling you to use anger as an anchor?" Derek nodded. "What did you use before?"

Derek frowned. "Paige," he said quietly. "Before that, it was my family."

That was a little depressing. "You still love them all even though they aren't here anymore. Use that. It works for Isaac. His anchor is his dad even though he's dead. Scott's is Allison. Everyone else's anchor is a loved one as well."

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek's face. Almost immediately Derek gave him a nod.

They resumed. 

Whatever Derek was thinking about was working. Scott watched the phone and told Stiles that Derek's heart rate remained steady the entire time.

"Looks like you won't maul anyone on the full moon after all," Stiles congratulated him.

Derek grinned, still something Stiles couldn't get used to but he loved seeing it.

Scott voiced the question that was on Stiles' mind. "If you were born a werewolf, why do you have so much trouble controlling it?" 

Derek shrugged. "I was always the only one with that problem," he admitted. "My mom said its kind of like learning to ride a bike. Some kids get it right away, but others have terrible balance and take forever to learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm not explaining who turned Derek into a teenager, why they did it or how they did it. I'm leaving that open to your imagination. Just know it wasn't meant to be malicious. Feel free to share your theories in the comments. I definitely have one I'll share later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while. The other week, I was busy and didn't have much time to write. This past week, I was working on my chapter of a collab I'm doing. And then I had a little bit of writer's block for this.

Isaac had managed to find Peter. Stiles was dead set against it, but the others thought he should know. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Derek to know his uncle was still alive and never see him. Stiles did give Derek warnings though.

"Do not trust him. Do not be alone with him. I'm willing to bet everything that he wants to be an alpha again and he'd kill you for it. And he might seem like Uncle Bad-Touch but ignore it, I'm not sure if that's recent or not though."

That went on for a while, but Derek nodded his head several times. 

"What was so important that Isaac had to find my apartment and beat down my front do-" Peter was saying as Isaac led him into Stiles' house. He stopped talking once he saw Derek. "Wow. Okay, this  _is_ important."

"Peter?" Derek asked.

Peter nodded. "Yes, your favorite uncle is here, in the flesh," he said dramatically.

Derek frowned. "You're my only uncle and you're _not_ my favorite.

Peter ignored that and feigned concern. "I think you should come live with me, Derek. You shouldn't be hanging around with these _delinquents._ "

Derek's frown turned into a snarl. "I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying here."

Stiles snorted causing Peter to glare at him.

"What nonsense has Stiles been filling your head with, Derek? You know you can trust me, right?" 

"Why would my own pack lie to me about the multiple murders you caused? Or how you turned Lydia into a nutcase?" Derek shot back.

Stiles interrupted. "I knew this was a bad idea. Peter, get out of my house."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're the one that invited me into your home and allowed me to grace it with my presence."

With a glare, Stiles reached behind him and pulled a gun out of the back of the waistband of his pants.

"Whoa, dude!" Scott protested, stepping back.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek yelped.

Isaac looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Go, or I'll paint the walls with your brains," Stiles threatened.

Peter rolled his eyes again and it pissed Stiles off. "You don't have the guts."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You really want to test me?" The gun clicked. "You know I'm unpredictable."

After throwing his hands up in surrender, Peter backed out of the house.

"Stiles, where in the  _hell_ did you get a gun?" Scott asked angrily.

"Dude, did you actually think it was real?" Stiles tapped the gun. "Its plastic. Remember the year we went as cops for Halloween?"

Everyone in the room relaxed.

"God, Stiles. Never do that again!"

Stiles tossed the plastic gun back onto the couch. "Your reactions needed to be believable if I had to threaten him. What other way did I have? I wasn't about to even point an unloaded gun at him." Not that he had access to one anyway. There were no guns in his house, believe it or not. Unless you counted the one his dad carries when on duty. "I'm in a pack of werewolves, I don't actively keep things to threaten you guys with. I told you letting Peter know was a bad idea!" 

"Not that I didn't believe you, Stiles, but I'm glad I saw him with my own eyes at least," Derek said. "And he would've come around here eventually."

"Sorry your only living family member is a psychopath," Stiles told him sincerely.

Derek shrugged. "Peter's always been that way."

The entire pack came over for a movie night later in the day. An argument erupted as they tried to pick a movie to watch. Erica was about two seconds from clawing Jackson's face off until Stiles got Derek to stop them. They ended up watching a tv show instead. Lydia vetoed everything Stiles suggested except  _Sherlock_. That's what they ended up watching. 

Scott and Isaac left after they watched 'A Study in Pink,' the first episode, to go get pizzas. While they were gone, Stiles queued up 'The Blind Banker' and started it. Derek was pretty engrossed in it. 

The front door opened and closed. 

"About time you two, we're starving in-" Stiles was saying. He turned around and realized it was his dad. "Hey dad. You're early. I wasn't expecting you until late tomorrow morning."

The sheriff shrugged. "I decided to head back early. I didn't feel comfortable leaving all of those new deputies alone too much longer."

Just then, Scott and Isaac came in with their hands full. Scott was carrying five large pizzas and Isaac was carrying bags of sodas.

"Hey guys, got the piz-" Scott cut himself off when he saw the sheriff. "Oh.. Hey, Mr. Stilinski."

He nodded at the two teens. "Scott, Isaac." He then glanced around the room. "Why is there a Camaro parked out front?"

Jackson, of all people, saved them. "Its mine!" he said. "My parents just bought it for me because I got tired of the Porsche." It was believable because the Porsche wasn't out there, it was currently being painted because Jackson wanted it to be blue.

The sheriff nodded, clearly concerned over how much money the Whittemore's spent on Jackson. Over the last month, he'd grown used to seeing all of them together, even Lydia and Jackson (that was a surprise the first time he came home and saw them hanging out). None of that was a surprise. Then his eyes fell on Derek. "Who's your new friend?"

Derek stood up and shook the sheriff's hand like the world's most polite person. "I'm-"

"MIGUEL! MY BOYFRIEND!" Stiles interrupted loudly. "He's my boyfriend, Miguel. We've only been together for like two weeks."

Derek's face turned redder than his red alpha eyes.

Sheriff Stilinski blinked a few times. "Alright. We'll talk about this after I have a couple large slices of that greasy pizza," he told Stiles sternly.

Then he left the room carrying his bag. 

"Stiles," Scott groaned. 

"Sorry, I panicked okay? I-I want to tell him the truth but I don't want to." He turned to Derek. "Dude, I'm so sorry for that."

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. "Its fine, Stiles." He took a deep breath. "We could pretend, you know, until you're ready to tell him the truth."

 _Oh God, yes_ , Stiles wanted to say but instead he shook his head. "I've lied enough. I don't want this to get out of hand because the longer I wait the longer I'll keep waiting. 

He missed the little frown on Derek's face because he was looking at Scott. 

"My mom's working, but we could always wait until she gets off so she can talk to him. That way he doesn't go into shock if we have to prove it."

Good plan because Stiles didn't want to get someone to wolf out and give his dad a heart attack.

"Uh, we could call my dad?" Allison proposed. "If we need to."

Stiles also liked that idea. 

When the sheriff returned, Scott vacated the recliner for him. He grabbed a large slice of pizza from the open box on the table.

"Do you, uh, want to have this talk now? Or wait until later?" the sheriff asked before taking a bite.

"It kind of involves everyone here... so we should have it now."

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened. "Oh God. Stiles, I'm fine with you having a boyfriend and the inevitable sex, but I'm going to have to draw a line at all of you being in a relationship together."

Everyone exploded at the same time. 

Allison and Lydia grimaced and blurted out, "eww!" at the same time.

Erica seemed to be entertaining the idea of being able to sleep with the whole pack because she said, "Well, we could always-" before Boyd cut her off with.

"No, baby, just, no," he muttered, patting her knee. She frowned.

Scott gagged loudly at the idea of sleeping with Stiles.

Isaac didn't seem like he'd be too opposed to it though then again, he was kind of already sleeping with Allison _and_ Scott. What difference would a few more people make?

"I wouldn't sleep with Stilinski if he paid me," Jackson said, not caring that the sheriff was there. 

Stiles looked at him. "You know what? Screw you Jackson. You know you'd be all up on this piece of fine Stilinski ass if you had the chance. Don't even kid yourself."

Jackson scoffed. "In your dreams Stilinski."

"Like I'd dream about you," Stiles bit back.

"Stop," Derek snapped, testing his alphaness. 

Both of them shut up immediately.

Stiles took a deep breath and just went for it. "Dad, I lied. He's not my boyfriend and his name isn't Miguel. I just didn't want to tell you who he is because you'd never believe it."

The sheriff quirked an eyebrow. "Try me," he challenged. 

Every eye in the room was on Stiles. He chewed on his lip nervously. "Well, uh..." He didn't know where to start so he looked at Derek. "Tell my dad who you are."

All eyes shifted to him. "Derek Hale," Derek replied.

Sheriff Stilinski just stared at the two of them blankly. "Was.. Was that supposed to be funny?" he asked. Everyone just stared at him, not laughing. "Okay, clearly he's a Hale. He looks like a Hale.  A distant cousin of Derek's or something? Because I've arrested Derek Hale, I know he's not seventeen, obviously."

"I was arrested?!" Derek yelped. 

Stiles and Scott both looked appropriately guilty. 

"Dude, it was a mistake. We didn't mean to pin a murder on you," Stiles told him.

Scott nodded. "In our defense, we didn't know you very well and we still thought you were the alpha trying to kill everyone," he added.

"You had Derek arrested?" Isaac gaped.

"It was a mistake," Scott and Stiles repeated in unison.

The whole time, Sheriff Stilinski was looking more and more confused. 

"Maybe you guys should start from the beginning," Lydia suggested. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're not helping?"

Lydia gave them a pointed look that said no. Stiles looked at everyone else and they shook their heads. All except Allison.

"Well, he's your dad and he's kind like Scott's dad, so you two should do it," Erica pointed out.

"You guys are so supportive," Stiles said flatly.

Scott and Stiles looked at one another for the courage to spit it all out. 

Scott opened and closed his mouth several times before admitting, "I don't know where to start. My mom just sort of saw, I've never had to tell anyone."

Stiles' dad was still looking at them expectantly like he was fearing the worst... Like they were going to say they were on drugs or something. 

"Werewolves are real," Stiles rushed out. He sighed. "That was easier than I expected."

The sheriff snorted loudly. "You boys have been playing too many video games."

"Scott's one," Stiles told his dad. Scott nodded. "And so is everyone else in this room except me, Allison and Lydia."

"If this is some sort of distraction to avoid me threatening your boyfriend, Stiles," the sheriff began.

Stiles cut him off. "Scott, show him. No wolf face though. So just like eyes and stuff. We'll build up to it."

Scott did as Stiles asked and the sheriff sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face.

"Looks like I can't keep denying it," he muttered.

Stiles turned to look at Scott then back at his dad. 

"Wait, what?"

His dad took his hands away from his face. "I suspected just because of the amount of weird things that happened on full moons. I heard you and Scott talking about werewolves once too but I just assumed it was a video game. I was just holding out hope that I was thinking crazy things and there would be a normal explanation for everything."

That definitely explained where Stiles got his skills of observation. 

"Well, since you believe, is it really that hard to believe that this is actually Derek Hale?" Stiles asked as he nodded to Derek who sat there silently. 

His dad looked at Derek. "So, its really you?" Derek nodded. "Stiles, have you be time travelling?" 

Stiles burst out laughing. 

"No," he gasped. 

Derek smiled sadly. "My family.. uh, died a few days ago. I remember sitting in the back of your car with my sister while you knelt down and told us it would be alright." The sheriff seemed to vaguely remember that as well. "My sister and I stayed in a motel before leaving town and the last thing I remembered was going to bed then I woke up in a different motel room with Stiles in the bed instead of my sister." Stiles' eyes widened and was shaking his head but it was too late. "I don't think I was supposed to mention that last part."

Stiles facepalmed. 

The sheriff turned to Stiles, livid. "You left town with Derek Hale and slept with him?"

"It wasn't dirty!" Stiles argued. "There was just one bed. Jesus, dad, don't get worked up. I went with him because of a werewolf thing."

"So there wasn't anything between you two when he was an adult?" Stiles shook his head vigorously. "And there isn't now?"

Stiles sighed. "No, dad, there isn't. I got too nervous to tell you the truth so I just blurted that out without thinking."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded while rubbing his temples. "I'm going to get a drink and then I want to hear everything. Including how every one of you got mixed up in this mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made an edit to the first chapter where the alpha pack was mentioned. This is what it now says:
> 
> "Everyone had set aside their difference to come together and find Erica and Boyd. They succeeded thanks to Isaac who accidentally ran across the alphas' hideout, which was the old abandoned bank. The search took up half of the summer but it bought everyone closer together. The alphas were suspiciously absent during the rescue and when Scott and Derek went back with Chris Argent the following day, all traces of them had vanished."
> 
> That way you don't have to go back and reread it if you've already read it prior to me posting this chapter.
> 
> ALSO, someone give me fake last name suggestions for Derek. In the next chapter, they're going to have to forge documents for him and they'll need a fake last name for reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

The sheriff was fine with Derek staying in the guest room. He didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. He hung out with the pack, stayed practically glued to Stiles' side most of the time. There was still a sadness lingering around him from the loss of his family but he tried to be like any other teenager. Derek played video games with Stiles (albeit not very well) and he practiced lacrosse with the others despite never having played it.

They bought Derek over to Scott's house for the first time while Melissa was there. They hadn't told her what happened yet only because they didn't know how. She'd been working so much it had been kind of hard to find a time to  _show_ her.

"Who's you're friend?" she asked.

"Derek, mom. You know, the alpha," Scott replied. 

Melissa shook her head. "Derek's in his twenties and extremely sexy." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I mean.."

"Oh God, ewww," Scott gagged. 

Derek really didn't know how to react so he just pretended like he didn't hear anything. Isaac and Stiles laughed so hard they had to lean against one another to stop themselves from collapsing. 

On the full moon, the anchor Derek had found worked. He still wouldn't tell Stiles about it and he kept the triskeleon coin for sentimental reasons. The full moon came and went though and Derek didn't return to his normal age like Deaton said could happen. 

Once it was clear Derek would be stuck as a teenager, Stiles talked to his dad about getting Derek into school.

"You know I'd never do anything illegal," Stiles told his dad only to receive an incredulous look in return. "Okay, I  _would_ , but nothing too extreme. But he's got to go to school and there's no way to legally explain what happened with him. Its going to take committing a few felonies."

The sheriff sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but.. do what you have to. Don't get caught. And leave me out of it."

"Deal," Stiles replied excitedly.

That's where Danny came in. 

At Stiles' request, Jackson bought Danny around. Danny was his best friend and they were leaving it up to him to tell Danny the truth.

Danny totally checked Derek out when he showed with with Jackson. Stiles wasn't too happy about that but he kept it to himself for obvious reasons. It got worse when Danny spoke.

"So, Stiles, is this your boyfriend?"

Stiles spluttered, "no!" and Derek turned a vivid shade of red. 

Jackson almost fell to the floor laughing at their expressions. 

"Sorry, Jackson told me to ask that!" Danny said apologetically. "You're a dick," he shot at Jackson.

That caused Jackson to laugh harder. 

"You're just noticing?" Stiles asked Danny incredulously. "I'm going to get you for that, Jackson."

Once Jackson composed himself, they sat down and Danny asked why Stiles wanted him there.

"There's some stuff you might not understand happening around here," Stiles started to say before Danny interrupted.

"Is this werewolf crap?" he asked.

Stiles choked on his spit. "Wait, what?" He looked at Jackson. "I'm guessing from the surprised look on Jackson's face, he didn't tell you yet."

Danny shook his head. "I kinda put it all together. How all of you guys were around one another, even though Jackson hated you. Jackson always flaked on me the night of a full moon. I overheard you whispering about werewolves at school a few times. I did some research and found out about how Beacon Hills used to be a supernatural magnet."

Stiles stared at Danny. "Damn, you're good. We should've recruited you earlier." Before Danny could respond to that, Stiles continued. "I asked you to come over because we need some documents forged and I know you can do it or at least know someone that can."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Why? And who is he?" He nodded at Derek.

"Uh, you remember my cousin Miguel?"

"You mean Derek Hale the guy wanted for murder you were harboring in your room and passing off as your cousin? Yeah, I remember." Stiles gaped. "I never told anyone because you didn't seem worried about it. I actually thought you guys were having sex or something."

That caused spluttering from Stiles but he recovered quickly and didn't respond to it. "Well, this is him," Stiles said, jerking his head at Derek.

"Why not," Danny sighed. Then Stiles told him what happened. "Okay, well, I don't know how to forge documents, but my uncle does. He's the one that taught me what I know about computers. What sort of documents?"

"Things you need in order to be enrolled in school. Birth certificate, some sort of ID maybe, grades from another school, social security number probably, medical records."

Danny was certainly willing to help because it was a good cause. Luckily he wasn't busy so they got started right away.

He hacked into the school and retrieved Derek's grades up the end of his sophomore year then they got to work on everything else. Fake information for a birth certificate came next. Danny suggested fake foster care records to explain why Derek was living with the Stilinskis. 

The struggle was changing Derek's name when Danny suggested it. Derek was appalled by it and Stiles figured it would get to confusing with the first name so they kept 'Derek.' Stiles was suggesting a bunch of werewolf last names from tv, books and movies like Lupin, Greyback, Lockwood, and countless others. Everyone groaned louder with each suggestion.

"Why don't you just write 'I'm a werewolf!' on his forehead," Jackson muttered.

Danny Googled a list of last names starting with 'H' just to stay similar to Hale. 

"Hunter!" Stiles pointed out. Everyone stared at him. "What? Its kind of ironic and no one would think of a werewolf with that last name because their enemies are usually hunters."

Derek shrugged and they went with it. 

"Alright," Danny said when they were done, "I'm going to send this stuff off to my uncle. I'll be in touch just in case we need anything else to go on. I'll bring the stuff by when I get it. And I'll adjust Derek's schedule before they send those out."

"Why?" Derek asked curiously.

"A couple of the teachers I saw on your records are still teaching. We'll need to be sure you don't get them because may recognize you. You were a star on the basketball team and won the last state championship Beacon Hills made it to, you're clearly not going to forgotten in just a few years."

The sheriff was understanding about breaking the law, but he just wasn't happy about it. Stiles forged his dad's signature on everything and his dad tried to ignore the fact that this son was good at that. Stiles intended to take the blame for anything that went down legally. 

A couple of weeks later when the schedules arrived, Scott and Stiles did their yearly exchange. The two of them opened each other's schedule. It was a tradition. Scott came over as soon as it arrived. 

They had English, history and Finstock's business class together and that was good enough for them.

Derek hadn't opened his though and was frowning down at the envelope.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked him.

"It doesn't sound right. 'Derek Hunter.' I don't like it."

Stiles reached on and touched his shoulder. "Its just on paper, okay? You're still Derek Hale to anyone that matters."

Derek smiled.

"Uh, you want to open mine?" Derek asked, holding it out to Stiles.

"Sure, man," Stiles grinned before he opened it up. His eyebrow rose with each new line he read then he grabbed his own. "Oh, Danny, you genius."

"What?" Scott and Derek asked at the same time.

"Derek and I have every single class together. I hope you don't get too sick of me," he told Derek. 

Derek snorted. "Never," he told Stiles. 

Scott watched there exchange with a small smile that went unnoticed. 

Upon hearing about the alpha's still lurking, Derek wanted to start doing training sessions for the others. They were hesitant because older Derek had hurt them. Derek was appalled by that and promised he wouldn't do do anything to them. 

The day of their first scheduled training session arrived. The others were supposed to meet Derek in a clearing deep in the preserve.

"Need a ride?" Stiles asked when Derek walked into his room in a tank top and shorts.

"You're part of the pack, you're coming too," Derek told him sternly.

Stiles shook his head slowly. "I'll pass. All I ever did was just sit there anyway. I've got better stuff to do."

Derek's eyes turned red. "You won't be doing nothing," Derek said. "Change into something comfortable and get your ass downstairs in two minutes."

Grumbling loudly, Stiles changed into lacrosse shorts and a t-shirt and stomped down the stairs purposefully showing his annoyance.

Derek was really good at being patient with the pack. Erica sprained her wrist, but only because she tripped. They were thrown around gently. In fact, Derek let them throw him around more than he threw them. Danny showed up to watch just because he was curious. He wanted to stay out of the main action and they were going to respect that. Allison was trying to teach Lydia how to shoot a bow.

"I've read how to do this, why is it so difficult?" Lydia growled. 

Derek left the others to it and turned to Stiles. "You're up."

Stiles looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Come on. Get up. I planned something different for you."

Curiosity got the best of him and he stood up and walked over to Derek. Derek grinned and reached into the bag at his feet.

"I got these at the thrift store down the street," he said pulling out tattered boxing gloves. "They were only five bucks a piece. I saw them and thought about you." That was kind of sweet in a weird way. "I also got this shirt, but I've washed it twice and it still smells like someone else's sweat."

Derek told Stiles to hit him as hard has he could. Stiles was hesitant, but did it anyway. Derek grunted. Then he got insulted when Derek was barely hitting him back.

"Dude, if you're going to punch me then punch me."

"I don't want to hurt you though."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean use your werewolf strength and punch a hole through my chest. Just.. Just use human strength. Hit me hard like a human would. If I bruise, I bruise. I'm fine with it."

Derek clearly didn't like it but he saw the determination in Stiles' eyes and hit him causing him to fall in his butt. He started freaking out until Stiles started laughing at him.

* * *

Lydia dragged Stiles and Derek along with her shopping the weekend before school started. She wasn't one of those girls that shopped all the time, but she knew her way around a store. (Unknown to the two boys, she had noticed the way they looked at one another and figured making them look sexier might help them finally admit something.) Derek needed his own clothes anyway. The two of them had grown so used to Derek borrowing Stiles' stuff that they hadn't thought about shopping for any. 

Once Lydia saw a cute top and had wandered over to look at it, the two finally looked at the clothes they wanted to look at. And without her intervention, Derek was quick and simple to shop for. He picked out a nice pair of shoes that were on sale. He only got three pairs of jeans and browsed through the shirts for a while picking and choosing as he went.

He pulled a Batman t-shirt off the rack and looked at it before holding it up to Stiles. 

"What do you think?"

"Oh my God, dude!" Stiles said loudly earning them several weird looks from other shoppers. "I think I love you."

"Uh-" Derek turned red.

Stiles felt his cheeks heating up as well and countered what he said with, "not like _that,_ you know. I mean, I've told Scott I love him before, but not like that either. I just meant you're awesome."

Derek gave him a confused look but smiled and turned back to the rack. Stiles stood at another rack intending on looking at shirts but he ended up mentally berating him.  _Smooth, dumbass. Now he probably thinks you're a moron. Oh God, what if he's on to me? This is starting to be worse than my crush on Lydia. So what if he's cute and likes Batman and everything? Damn it, did I just say 'cute?' What is wrong with me?_

He must've drawn attention to himself because Derek interrupted his thoughts by asking, "are you okay?"

Stiles jumped. "What? Yeah, why?"

"You were staring into space."

"I was just thinking," Stiles told him. It wasn't a lie.

Luckily Lydia came back over at that moment. 

"Any luck, boys?" she asked glancing distastefully at some of their choices. 

* * *

Derek was a little jittery on the way to school. 

"You gonna be alright?" Stiles asked. 

He nodded. "Its just kind of like starting at a new school.. Except its the same school.. with different people."

"It'll be fine. I'll be with you all day. And I'll try to sit beside you in every class.. As long as the teacher isn't a dick that tries to assign seats like we're in sixth grade."

Half of the pack was in their first period English class. Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Stiles, Scott, and Derek.

They had a new teacher named Ms. Blake who was really nice but creepily started the class by sending a mass text to everyone. 

"Psst, Lydia?" Stiles whispered. She glanced at him. "What happened to your leg?"

"Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog! She's never bit me before."

Stiles recalled something he read online that morning. "Hey, I read an article online this morning about a deer running down the middle of the road and crashing through a car's windshield. What if there's something going on." Deer usually didn't run down the middle of the road like that, something had to be happening, right?

"Something that freaks animals out?" she muttered. "Really Stiles?"

He shrugged. "Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence."

"Three times is a pattern?" she finished. She seemed to be considering it.

"Holy crap, look!" someone said loudly. 

Everyone looked out of the window and a huge cloud of thousands of birds was flying right toward the school. Then one smacked into the window. Then a window pane shattered as another flew threw. Then suddenly the entire classroom was full of the sound of flapping wings, birds squawking, screaming, glass breaking, and desks being shoved around.

Stiles was suddenly jerked out of his seat and Derek was on top of him in the floor.

"Dude, what am I a damsel in distress?"

Derek snorted. "No, I'm just making sure you don't get an eyeball pecked out."

After what seemed like forever, everything stopped. Slowly, everyone got up, most were covered in blood. Scott had a gash on his cheek that was slowly healing. He had covered Allison. Jackson had done the same for Lydia. 

The school closed early that day. 

The sheriff and other parents showed up. People were freaking out. The pack were the only ones not freaking out. The sheriff and Chris herded the pack outside and listened to what happened.

"Remember the night Peter bit me, Stiles?" Scott asked when he heard Stiles' theory. "Those deer almost trampled me."

Chris considered it. "It does sound plausible, but why is it just starting to happen now? The alphas have been here for several months."

"Maybe something else showed up recently and we have two things to worry about," Isaac suggested. 

Great. That was all they needed. 

Two really good looking twins walked by. One winked at Lydia and Jackson was about to blow a gasket. The other one looked Danny up and down and nodded to him. 

"Who are those sexy things?" Erica asked. 

"Ethan and Aiden," Danny said. Everyone stared at him. "What? They were in my history class this morning."

"I don't like them," Jackson growled.

"Neither do I," Isaac agreed. 

Stiles didn't either. There was something about them. But he remained silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to thetaoofzoe on tumblr for suggesting a few possible names for Derek to me :)
> 
> I'm going to loosely follow the canon. The alphas and the darach then Stiles will be possessed by the nogitsune. That means the pack will grow. The only major difference is that I'm not killing anyone off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for fast? I wrote this all in less than a day!
> 
> There's a little bit of Derek's POV in this chapter :)

School resumed as usual the following day. The mysterious twins popped up again as well. Ethan was in Stiles' math class and Aiden was in his business class. Both of them gave him and Derek looks.

Lunch got a little awkward. Danny walked into the cafeteria chatting with Ethan, laughing at something he said. Aiden was trailing along behind them looking like he wanted to rip Danny's head off. Danny split off from them and headed over to the pack's table. Aiden winked at Lydia again and Jackson had to be shoved back into his seat by Boyd.

"Jackson, stop," Boyd warned him. "He's just trying to get to you."

He calmed down a little then turned to Danny. "Stay away from that Ethan dude. There's something about him and I don't like it."

Danny glared. "You don't own me Jackson. I already made plans with him anyway and I'm not breaking them."

Jackson grumbled a few swear words.

* * *

After a particularly irritating week back at school, Stiles decided to drag Scott and Derek along to a party that Saturday.

"Look, its just my friend, Heather. I've known her for years and its her birthday. It's not gonna be huge and we can all use some freedom."

Stiles had mentioned bringing all of the others, but they declined for reasons unknown leaving Scott and Derek to go with Stiles alone. Derek did  _not_ want to go to a party and even Scott didn't want to crash it.

He pulled them through the front door and they were immediately assaulted with annoying music and a scream of "Stiles!!" as a girl rushed up to them. 

The girl pecked him on the cheek them dragged him off. Anger and jealously flared in Derek and he growled.

"Dude, your eyes are red," Scott muttered to him.

"Honey, lay off the weed, your eyes are so red," a girl said to him before winking. She looked Scott up and down before going "hmph" and walking off.

Derek tried to locate Stiles' voice through the noise of the party but what he heard only made it worse.

 _"You know what I want for my birthday?"_ the girl, Heather, asked. 

 _"A bicycle?"_ Stiles answered stupidly.

There was a pause and the sound of kissing.  _"To not be a seventeen year old virgin... Have you ever..?"_

_"Turned seventeen? Yeah, a few months ago."_

Derek was seeing red and he didn't even notice Scott steering him out of the house.

"Dude, you need to calm down," Scott said quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"That girl," Derek said breathing heavily. "She kissed him.. He's my anchor. I tried to find his voice and she was talking about want to.. to.."

Scott gave him a small smile. "You like Stiles, don't you?"

Derek looked up at Scott and nodded. "And.. and now he's going to have sex with  _her_."

"Something tells me he won't," Scott said. "Trust me on this."

* * *

Heather led Stiles down to the cellar under the pretense of finding wine. Then she shoved him against the wall and kept kissing him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but... he didn't enjoy it as much as he normally would have. 

"You know what I want for my birthday?" Heather asked.

Stiles shook his head replied, "a bicycle?"

She kissed him again. "To not be a seventeen year old virgin... Have you ever...?"

"Turned seventeen?" Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, a few months ago."

Heather smiled and reached for his belt.

"Whoa, whoa, wait."

She stopped and looked up at him. "My brother has condoms upstairs," she breathed in his ear.

"Its not that.. Its just. I like someone else. I can't do this."

Heather stepped back and frowned. "What?"

"That cute guy that I came in with, not the one with the crooked jaw, but the other one? I really like him and I'm sorry, I just.. I can't."

"I'm so stupid," Heather sighed.

"No. You're not. Just wait. Nothing is wrong with being a seventeen year old virgin. Just look at me. Wait and find someone you really want it to be with. Don't just choose someone because you've known them forever."  _And make it somewhere that's not a wine cellar_ he refrained from saying. "You gonna be okay?" She nodded. "I'm gonna head upstairs."

"I'm going to stay down here for a few minutes," she admitted. "Thanks for coming, Stiles."

He smiled and headed upstairs not knowing that that was the last time he'd ever see Heather alive.

* * *

Derek was so relieved when Stiles came out of the house a few minutes later that he could've cried. His belt was undone but other than that, he looked like he did before.

"Told you," Scott muttered. "Hey, Stiles, what did you get up to?"

Stiles shrugged. "Heather wanted a little piece of Stiles but a wine cellar isn't where I want my first time. I had to turn her down. She was pretty bummed."

Derek grinned so hard behind Stiles back but he immediately poker faced when he turned around.

"Want to get out of here?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded and said, "bro, hook your belt. You look like an idiot."

Stiles turned pink. _That's embarrassing. Someone probably saw that and thought we did the deed in a basement,_ Stiles thought as he followed Scott back down the street, Derek right beside him.

The following day, Stiles heard the news about Heather missing and got really upset. Derek and the others tried to comfort him. The sheriff told Stiles he was the last person seen with her and he might be a suspect. He blamed the alphas. Theorized they kidnapped and turned her.

The day got increasingly worse.

Derek and Stiles got home from school to find a tattered, wrinkled piece of paper nailed to the front door. Not taped to the door or tucked into the crack like a normal person but  _nailed_ by someone as though they were a savage. It read:

_We have something of yours._

And it was accompanied by the triangular triskele they knew belonged to the alphas. 

"Did they kidnap someone from the pack?" Stiles worriedly blurted out. 

Derek hoped not. He knew the others had managed to rescue Erica and Boyd from the alpha pack's grasp, he didn't want that to happen again. 

They called everyone for a meeting. Derek needed to know everyone was fine. 

The entire pack responded immediately, which was a relief. 

"If everyone is here, then who do they have?" Lydia asked.

"Parents!" Derek panicked. "Call your parents."

False alarm because everyone's parents were fine. 

"Only one way to find out," Erica said.

Derek nodded then said, "I want you and Boyd to stay out of this. They had you once and I don't want you anywhere near them."

"What?" Boyd asked loudly. "You've got to be kidding. You know its a trap."

"Its undoubtedly a trap, I know," Derek sighed. "But I'd feel better knowing you two are safe from them."

"He's right," Stiles agreed.

Derek smiled. "Glad you think so because you're not going either. Neither is Lydia."

"WHAT?" 

"Calm down. You won't just be sitting around. I want you and Lydia together with Erica and Boyd. The four of you will go down to the station and tell the sheriff and be on standby in case something happens. The rest of us will be fine."

Stiles frowned and crossed his arms. 

The pack spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out who the alphas had and where they were keeping them. Then right before sunset, they split up. 

* * *

Derek's group left first, heading for the bank. The alphas didn't seem all the smart, so why wouldn't they return to the same hideout like a bunch of idiots?

Stiles, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd waited a little longer before they all climbed into Lydia's car and headed toward the sheriff's station.

"Uh, Lydia? You just missed the turn for the station," Stiles told her as they drove. He glanced over at her. Lydia was just staring blankly into space but somehow not crashing. "Lydia?" he asked loudly. 

She ignored him then ended up pulling into the community center parking lot. 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Uh, Lydia, you're the one that drove us here," Erica pointed out. "You should be telling us."

Lydia was already getting out of the car and headed toward the open gate where the pool was. Stiles turned to look at Erica and Boyd before all three of them were out of the car following them. They were almost to the gate when they heard a high pitched scream, so loud that the wolves covered their ears. 

"LYDIA?" Stiles yelled, running through the gate and over to her. "What the-?"

She was standing in a pool of blood. A body was sitting in the lifeguard's chair.

"He's hasn't been dead for long. A few minutes at least," Boyd said. "It doesn't smell like death yet."

Stiles stepped away from Lydia and allowed Erica to take over comforting her. He walked closer to the body and looked at it. The throat was slashed, but not by claws. 

"Alphas?" Erica asked. 

"Maybe," Stiles muttered. "This isn't something a werewolf would do though. There are no claw marks. It looks like his throat was slashed with a knife. Why would a werewolf use a knife?" The others didn't respond. "Something's not right here." He turned to Lydia. "Call the police.. or my dad or something."

He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and dialed Derek. As it rang, he noticed a purity ring on the guy's finger but thought nothing of it.

Derek didn't answer, but he left a message. "Hey, uh, Derek, we were on our way to the station and Lydia somehow found a dead body. It was the lifeguard at the community pool. I'd love to pin this on the alphas, but it looks like his throat was slashed with a knife. I sent a picture."

Five minutes later, a hoard of deputies arrived on the scene with Stiles' dad.

"What happened?" he asked.

Stiles explained that they were on their way to the station when Lydia found the scene. He was confused, then again they all were. 

They were stuck at the scene for almost an hour answering questions. Then the sheriff got a call over the radio.

"Sheriff, there's a 240 in the preserve along with a possible 10-57," dispatch said.

The sheriff groaned. "That's a-"

"Assault and a missing person," Stiles completed. "Erica, Boyd, stay with Lydia and make sure she's safe. I'm going with my dad."

* * *

Derek and the others headed for the bank. Scott and Derek went in alone intending on calling the others if they needed help. Scott kissed Allison before they split up which only made Derek remember the jealousy he felt about Stiles the previous night. 

The vault door was closed when they got to it.

"That's kind of suspicious," Scott muttered.

Derek agreed and counted down from three with his fingers before ripping the vault door open.

"Someone's in here," Derek whispered.

Scott remained at the door so Derek couldn't get locked inside just in case.

A loud snarl met his ears and a girl with glowing yellow eyes came away from behind a post. She growled at him. The girl looked familiar. Different, older, but definitely familiar. It had to be.

"No way," Derek said aloud. "C-Cora?" 

She responded with a louder growl.

"Who's Cora?" Scott called from the door. 

"My little sister," Derek responded. "Cora. Its me, Der-"

He was cut off by Cora charging him and slamming him into the wall where he crumpled. Everything blurred.

Cora ran for the exit, pouncing on Scott like a cat before jumping up and leaving. 

"Dude," Scott said. "You okay?"

He was standing in front of Derek looking concerned. 

Derek nodded. "We-we've gotta find her before she hurts someone. Its like she's feral."

"What happened?" Isaac asked immediately when they came out. "Who do they have? Did the alphas attack you?"

Scott shook his head. "The alphas aren't in there. They uh, they had..."

"My sister. We'll explain later, right now we've got to find her."

Derek followed Cora's scent to the preserve. Along they way, Allison called her dad for help. They had to trap Cora without hurting her and he had to know how to do it. 

Chris Argent arrived extremely fast. 

"I was at the grocery store," he admitted. "Anyway, we need to corral her. Somewhere safe where she can wait out the night without hurting anyone. Any ideas?"

"The school," Jackson suggested. "No one should be there this late."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, and there's the boiler room in the basement. The door is metal so she shouldn't be able to get out easily."

The plan started forming. Scott and Derek headed off to locate Cora while Chris got the others what they needed and started laying the trap. They were going to use emitters to push Cora toward the school. 

Luckily it didn't take long to find Cora. A loud shriek told them where she was. They burst into a clearing to find Cora growling and snarling at a girl sitting, frozen by a tent. Derek tackled Cora to the ground and they rolled around before Cora kicked him off and ran. Derek clambered to his feet and took off after her. 

Scott stayed behind for a minute just to make sure the girl was fine then chased after them. 

They managed to chase Cora in a circle, leading her back to where the others were. The high pitched sound from the emitters was torture on Derek's ear drums. A flash of light set Cora off in the right direction though. Chris was standing there with a crossbow. 

"Allison headed for the school. Jackson and Isaac are laying the rest of the emitters. I'll meet you there," he called.

It felt like it took forever, but with the combined efforts of everyone, they managed to get Cora trapped in the boiler room. 

Scott was leaning against the door panting. Derek was sitting on the floor and Jackson was on the stairs. Isaac was somewhere above with Allison and Chris. 

"Wait.. I hear two heart beats in there," Scott told the other two.

"What?" Jackson asked, standing up wearily.

Derek listened and heard it too. 

"You two cover the door, make sure she doesn't get out," Derek told them.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not letting you go in there alone," Scott told him. ( _Stiles would never forgive me if I let something happen to you,_ he didn't say.)

He saw the determined look on Scott's face. "Jackson, cover the door."

There was a low growling noise from in the back of the room. They headed toward it and found Cora snarling at someone through a closed gate. That someone was their English teacher, Ms. Blake. 

"Cora," Derek called. 

She turned, snarling at him. Then she ran at the two boys. Derek braced himself but she ended up jumping Scott instead. Scott went flying back into the wall with a thud. 

"Scott!" Derek yelled, grabbing Cora and slamming her to the floor. 

"'M okay," Scott mumbled. 

Then Derek was tumbling to the floor because Cora tackled him. He as trying to tell Scott to get Ms. Blake out of there, but Cora had a hand on his chest. He only managed to growl at her. Then there was a thump and she fell to the floor. Scott was standing over him with a scrap piece of two-by-four in his hand. The wood dropped to the ground. 

Derek nodded to let him know it was okay. While he checked on Cora, Scott went to see if the teacher was okay.

"Ms. Blake, you alright?" Scott asked. 

"Y-yeah," she breathed. "What was that?"

"It was nothing," Scott lied. "There was a gas leak and you've been here all night. You're probably exhausted and you were seeing things. You should probably go get some rest."

She nodded and let Scott lead her out and up the stairs. Derek carefully picked up Cora and took her home. 

* * *

Stiles and the sheriff arrived at the scene in the woods to find a deputy talking to a girl named Caitlin.

"My girlfriend, Emily, and I came out here for a nice night alone," she sniffed. "It was going to be Emily's first time and I wanted it to make it special for her. Then she freaked out and ran screaming. I couldn't find her. I came back to the tent to get my phone and then I was attacked."

"Who attacked you?" the sheriff asked. "Did they hurt you?"

Caitlin shook her head. "It was a girl with glowing yellow eyes. Then two boys showed up. There was growling and they had glowing eyes too. One's was like the girl's, the other's was red. The one with the yellow eyes talked to me then ran off."

Stiles locked eyes with his dad. Clearly it was Scott and Derek.. But who was the girl with the yellow eyes?

"Let's get you to the hospital. Get you checked out," Sheriff Stilinski told her.

The ride to the hospital felt like forever.

When they arrived Melissa McCall approached them.

"Stiles, mind if we talk for a minute?"

The sheriff headed off to talk with Caitlin more and Melissa led Stiles to the morgue.

"Normally I wouldn't show you this, but it could still be supernatural, right?"

Stiles shrugged. "The throat being slashed with a knife isn't really werewolfy, but it could be something else."

"Its not just that," Melissa said, shaking her head. She pulled the cover off of the lifeguard's body. "See these marks?" Stiles nodded. "He was strangled.  _And_ his head was bashed in. Someone really wanted him dead."

"That's... weird." Stiles pulled out his phone and Googled those three things. "It says its the threefold death. Those techniques were used when sacrificing someone in ancient times."

"So there's a lunatic going around sacrificing people? To what? An ancient god?"

"Maybe.. Are there anymore like this?"

Melissa nodded and moved to another body.

Stiles' breath hitched when he saw her. "Heather," he breathed.

"You know her?"

Stiles nodded and wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "She's my friend. We went to her birthday party yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Melissa told him. 

Then it started to hit him. The lifeguard wearing a purity right. Heather not wanting to be a seventeen year old virgin. Caitlin taking her girlfriend, Emily out to have a special first time. 

"Oh my God," Stiles muttered. He felt like passing out.

"Stiles, sweetie, what's wrong?" Melissa asked him, concerned.

"They're.. They're all virgins. Someone's sacrificing virgins," he blurted out. " _I'm_ a virgin. Oh God, what if I'm next?"

He started panicking and Melissa forced him to sit down.

"Don't worry, Stiles. Scott, Derek, and the others aren't going to let anything happen to you," Melissa assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up legit police codes for this. So a 240 is actually an assault and a 10-57 really means a missing person. 
> 
> Even though its obvious what's going to happen because I'm following the canon, I'm still throwing in moments for a little bit of a slow build for Stiles and Derek. Plus there ARE changes. I'm not following canon 100% because I'm changing things I didn't like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got caught up with the SDCC mess online the last few days, then Teen Wolf last night and everything. 
> 
> This is kind of turning into a bit of a mess. I'm only really writing scenes I'm changing, but there's a lot of stuff I'm mentioning so it doesn't get confusing.

Stiles was floored when he learned that the alphas had Derek's sister. A pang of jealous had hit him hard when he came home to find Derek hovering over an unconscious girl in his bed. Once they exchanged stories, he hugged Derek.

"How's she here?" Stiles asked quietly. "I thought they were.. you know."

Derek shrugged. "Don't know but I guess we'll find out."

Everyone else planned on going to school even though they all spent the night out doing various pack things. Derek wanted to stay with Cora, which was understandable. Stiles stayed with him. None of them really wanted to be alone anyway.

The two of them passed out on top of one another in the floor while watching Cora laying in the bed. They didn't wake up until a throat cleared loudly.

Stiles blinked away to find Cora standing over top of them. Derek was still asleep until Stiles elbowed him.

"Cora," he said. 

"Derek?" He nodded. "Why do you look the same as the last time I saw you? You should be in your twenties."

Derek bit his lip. "Uh, its kind of a weird story."

Cora blinked. "Okay.. Well, who's this kid? And where am I?"

"This is my friend, Stiles," Derek told her. "And you're in his house."

Stiles slowly got to his feet. He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Cora." She didn't reach for it so he dropped it awkwardly. "I'm just.. I'm gonna go downstairs and fix some breakfast or, uh, lunch I guess since its one in the afternoon. You two have a little reunion."

Stiles left them to it and started making sandwiches. He was pulling the mayonnaise and mustard out of the fridge when he heard a loud knock in the front of the house. _Probably someone skipping school_ , he thought. He sat his sandwich supplies on the counter and started toward the living room. As soon as his back was to the backdoor, it was kicked in.

He jumped and spun around to find a woman with red eyes staring at him. 

"Oh God," he managed before her clawed hand closed around his throat and he was backed into the living room.

The woman slammed him down on the coffee table so hard it collapsed under him. Then she planted a gross, bare foot on his chest. There were gnarly claws there instead of toenails. 

"Oww," he squeaked. 

"Shut up," she said menacingly. 

Derek came barreling down the stairs, growling. "Stiles!" 

The front door was kicked in and a gigantic man walked in. He also had red eyes. Derek jumped at him but the man pushed him and he hit the floor. He inched closer to Stiles.

"Stay back or I crush his chest. Sit," she ordered, pointing to the couch as though Derek were a dog. 

He immediately sat out of fear for Stiles but that didn't stop him from glaring at her with red eyes. 

Cora came down the stairs angrily but the large guy stopped her from coming closer. Then a tapping sound filled the house and a man with sunglasses and a stick came in through the open door. 

"Hello, Derek," he said in a British accent. He felt his way over to the recliner and sat down. 

A blind werewolf. That was new. 

"Sorry about this," he apologized. "You're a very difficult person to talk to alone."

"Who are you?" Derek snarled.

"My name is Deucalion. That's Kali and that's Ennis. I was a friend of your mothers." Deucalion reached out to touch Derek's face. "I had a hard time believing Ethan and Aiden when they said you were seventeen. I knew how old you should've been and I was expecting that and not this. I'm even more fascinated by you now."

"Told you I didn't like those twins," Stiles managed to say before Kali pushed down on his chest with her foot. He grunted.

"Don't hurt the boy, Kali. I rather like him," he reprimanded. "I'm sure you're wondering what we want with you."

Derek remained silent but Stiles said, "duh."

Deucalion smiled. "I want you to join my pack, Derek. I would've asked your mother, were she still here of course. Though I'm sure she would've refused because of your family. Now I extend the offer to you."

"No thank you," Derek replied. "I have my own pack."

The man took off his sunglasses. His eyes were a foggy red color. He looked Derek straight in the eye even though he couldn't see him.

"Do you know what happens when an alpha kills one of their own?" Deucalion asked. Derek didn't say anything. "His power grows. You may not want to join us now, Derek. But you will."

"If Derek wanted to join a pyscho, he'd team up with Peter," Stiles blurted out.

Deucalion ignored him. "I'm also fairly interested in the Whittemore boy and his transition from being a kanima. I'm sure his parents are rolling in their graves knowing he's become what they despised."

"What? Jackson?" Derek asked.

"You didn't know? His birth parents, the Osbournes, were hunters, the last of their family in this area until I killed them. Well, I didn't technically kill them. The car accident did. They were after me, you see. Much like the Argents. I needed to eliminate one threat. The Argents were a larger family, so I targeted the smaller family. I had no idea Mrs. Osbourne was expecting a child. Jackson Whittemore, a natural born Osbourne, is a werewolf. Ironic isn't it?"

Even Stiles was speechless at that.

"We'll be talking again, Derek. Soon. Have a good day."

And with that, the alphas were gone. Derek helped Stiles up off the floor. 

"Damn," Stiles groaned. "What the hell?"

* * *

Apparently the rest of the pack's day wasn't any better. Isaac and Allison got lunch detentions for falling asleep in class. The twins locked them in a closet together knowing Isaac was claustrophobic. He freaked out and clawed Allison a little. Aiden picked a fight with Jackson after school. Jackson still had a scratch across his face from it. During that fiasco, Erica jumped Ethan's back and dragged him to the ground, clawing at him. To get back at them, Lydia, Scott, and Boyd sabotaged the twin's motorcycles. 

They were even more horrified when they found out what had happened to Stiles and Derek. 

"The alpha leader wants you to kill us?" Boyd asked.

Derek nodded. "Don't worry. I'd never even try to hurt you guys."

"We know," Isaac admitted. 

"The real question is why you two didn't know the twins were alphas," Stiles pointed out indicating Erica and Boyd.

"They kept us locked in the vault. The only two we ever saw were the woman with feet claws and the giant guy," Erica told them.

"Kali and Ennis," Derek informed them. "They must've wanted to keep the twins a secret in case you escaped or were rescued."

Stiles and Derek glanced at one another knowing what the next bit of information was. 

"Do you want to tell him?" Stiles asked him.

"Tell who what?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded. "Allison, have you ever heard of the Osbournes?"

"No. Why?" she replied.

"I'll ask your dad then.. They were werewolf hunters. Seventeen years ago, the Osbournes were killed. Their car was run off the road by Deucalion. The wife was pregnant and the baby survived." Everyone was looking pretty confused. "Jackson, you were the Osbournes' child."

That was the only time anyone ever saw Jackson Whittemore break down and cry. 

* * *

Coach Finstock made the lacrosse team do cross country in the off season so they wouldn't 'become a bunch of fat asses.' Derek joined the cross country team with them because the pack wanted him to play lacrosse when the season started. 

"They're all virgins, guys," Stiles and telling Scott and Derek, "and you know who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin! I could be next. I need to have sex. Someone needs to sex me right now!" He shouted the last part. 

Stiles missed Scott looking at Derek with an eyebrow raised and Derek turning red and looking away quickly.

Things got worse and worse throughout the day The twins picked a fight with Jackson and Isaac on the cross country trail. Emily, the girl that went missing in the woods, turned up dead the same way as the others. A senior from Beacon Hills turned up dead as well. Stiles was relieved and confused when he found out the guy wasn't a virgin. He asked the guy's upset girlfriend and she slapped him. Probably not the nicest thing to do, but he was worried.

 

Mr. Harris and the band teacher went missing later that same day. That lead to Stiles and Lydia finding a message on Harris' desk. They took it to Deaton and learned what a darach was. A dark druid. The person committing the murders was human doing it for supernatural reasons. Deaton also told them about the deaths in threes. Virgins and warriors were done. That left philosophers, guardians and healers. 

Their first cross country meet took them out of town. Lydia and Allison followed them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid since the twins were on the bus. That was until their car ran out of gas and they were forced to abandon it and ride the bus.

The meet was cancelled and they ended up spending the night in a freaky as hell motel. The place held a record for suicides and _kept count_. How much weirder could it get? It got freakier when Lydia started hearing the voices of people committing their acts. 

All of the werewolves tried to kill themselves, which made for the worst night ever. Ethan and Aiden attempted to rip one another apart until Stiles saved them. He shouldn't have, but he was just that type of person. He didn't even get a thank you. Boyd tried to drown himself. Isaac must've been attempting to suffocate himself by hiding under a bed. That one was confusing to everyone. Jackson tried to electrocute himself. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison saved all of them.

Derek and Scott both doused themselves in gasoline and attempted to light themselves on fire. They were standing in a puddle of gas each holding the same road flare with one hand. Stiles had to talk them down, crying. He gave a big speech about how Scott was his brother and that he loved him. He almost confessed his love for Derek while talking to him. Scott blamed himself for ruining their lives, which didn't make sense, and Derek thought he deserved to die the same way as his family.

They wouldn't listen. It was the single most terrifying moment of Stiles' life. Two of the people Stiles cared about most trying to set themselves on fire. Even Lydia and Allison didn't know what to do.

"Well, if you're going to do this, you're just going to have to take me with you. Both of you." He eased the flare out of their hand and tossed it. 

Lydia and Allison pulled them to the ground as the area erupted into flames. Lydia admitted to seeing a ghastly, dark figure in the flames.

The entire pack slept on the bus that night, refusing to go back into the motel.

* * *

The alphas and the darach made a move at the same time. 

The darach was targeting healers. Scott was worried about his mother and hovered around at the hospital with Isaac for a while. Then he got a call that Deaton was missing.

As he was about to leave, Ethan came in supporting an extremely ill Danny. 

"What did you do to him?" Scott demanded quietly in the emergency room waiting room. 

"Nothing!" Ethan protested. "I'd never hurt him."

Melissa told them it was a collapsed lung then Danny was vomiting mistletoe. After what Scott had learned about druids, it had the darach's doing written all over it. Melissa managed to save him and even Ethan was in awe. 

"What happened?" Scott asked him.

Danny shook his head. "I think I found something," he said quietly. "In my bag."

Ethan shook off Danny's bag and handed it to Scott. Inside he found an essay and a map. Danny wasn't in on the action at his request, but they still kept him filled in.

"The darach is using the telluric currents around the town. Every place a person has disappeared from or been found at after they were killed is a place where the currents overlap. I think the darach found out I knew and wanted to get rid of me before I told you."

"You know?" Ethan asked.

"That you're a werewolf?" Danny asked. "Yeah. And I've managed to ignore the fact that you're with the bad guys."

Using Danny's map, Scott managed to save Deaton with the help of Sheriff Stilinski.

Later that night, the alphas attacked the rest of the pack. Well, most of them. Derek, Erica, Stiles, and Allison were at the school trying to find the darach since the school was marked on Danny's map. Boyd, Cora, Jackson, and Lydia were checking out another place on the map. Scott was still with Deaton.

That's when the alphas attacked. Deucalion was absent, but Kali grabbed Erica and tossed her against the wall as the twins double teamed Derek. She picked up the half-conscious Erica.

"Grab him," she ordered the twins. They didn't move. "Do you want me to tell Deucalion you were disobeying orders again?"

Aiden moved immediately but Ethan hesitated first.

Stiles had a feeling he knew what was going to happen and he and Allison started forward, only to find their path blocked by the massive Ennis. 

The twins grabbed one of Derek's hands each and moved them to toward Erica. 

"Stiles," Allison called, tossing him a flashbang arrow head.

She pulled her bow off of her back and fired an arrow at Ennis. It hit him in the chest. Stiles ducked around him and headed toward Derek.

"Derek!" he yelled. "Eyes."

Somehow Derek knew because he closed his eyes and Stiles tossed the arrowhead. It exploded in a flash of light and the three alpha's scattered. Kali was shrieking and growling about annoying brats. 

"I've got Erica, you go help Allison," Stiles told him. 

Derek found Allison cornered by Ennis. 

"You should know better than to mess with a pack of alphas," Ennis growled at her as he closed in. 

Capable or not, there's no way she could take him on in such a close proximity. He was massive. Derek noticed a bloody arrow laying on the ground. Ennis must've ripped it out. He picked it up and ran at Ennis' back. He jumped and jabbed the arrow through the pack of the werewolf's neck.

Allison was sprayed with blood as it exited through his throat. Ennis made a few gargling noises as he choked on blood and then he collapsed. Derek didn't want to stay to find out if he was dead or not. He grabbed Allison's hand and they ran for it.

* * *

Another teacher went missing and a deputy was found dead. The deputy used to be a teacher and Stiles guessed the darach had moved on to philosophers. 

The school held a memorial concert to honor everyone missing or found dead. Knowing there would be a lot of teachers at the concert, the entire pack showed up in the hopes of finding the darach. They did the stupidest thing anyone would ever do. They split up. 

Erica and Boyd stayed in the auditorium to keep an eye out. Stiles and Derek, Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Scott, and Isaac and Cora. 

Stiles and Derek were poking around the locker room when Derek heard it. A high pitched scream. Derek took off running and Stiles stumbled to follow. By the time Stiles reached the classroom Derek ran for, the door was locked. Through the window he could see Jackson unconscious in the floor, Derek laying across a desk, Lydia tied to a chair and their English teacher, Ms. Blake in the middle of it all talking to his dad.. His dad? Why was Stiles' dad even there?

Suddenly, glass shattered then the door unlocked on its own. A window was broken and Ms. Blake and his dad were gone. 

Derek was groaning, so Stiles ran right for Lydia.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and he noticed marks around her neck. 

"S-she tried to strangle me," Lydia muttered shakily. "Said I was a banshee after I screamed."

Banshee? That explained a lot. 

"Let's yet you to the hospital," Stiles told her quietly.

"No," she whispered. "I'm okay... Jackson." He glanced at his unconscious form.

Stiles worked on untying her. "You're going to the hospital anyway whether you like it or not," Stiles said sternly. "Jackson will be fine."

Derek climbed off of the desk and shook it off.

"Stiles, s-she has you dad," he said.

Stiles held back his panic. "We'll get him back," he said, determined. "Right?"

Derek nodded. "I swear, I'm going to save your dad." 

"Guys?" someone yelled. Then Isaac came into view carrying Cora. "She just collapsed. I don't know why."

"Take her to Deaton," Stiles said.

Everyone looked to Derek. He was feeling Cora's forehead, worried. 

He nodded. "Do what Stiles says. Erica, Boyd, you can take her."

"You should go too. She's your sister," Stiles told him.

"I'm staying with you. We're gonna find your dad. Allison take Isaac and go to your dad. Tell him what happened. The darach is Ms. Blake and she has the sheriff."

Scott worked on getting Jackson to wake up and then everyone went their separate ways. 

The hospital was in chaos when they arrived. It was being evacuated due to a storm, 

"You should be fine, sweetheart," Melissa said as she looked at Lydia's neck. "Its just bruising. Maybe take it easy for a while."

"I'll take her home," Jackson told the others. "Call me if anything happens."

Melissa had to go back to the evacuation and Scott, Stiles, and Derek turned to leave. 

Then suddenly Derek was running down the hall toward the elevator instead of the exit. Scott and Stiles chased after him.

"Derek! What the hell, man?" Scott yelled.

"It was her. In the elevator."

The light indicated the elevator stopped on the top floor and he ran for the stairs. 

When Scott and Stiles caught up to him, Stiles was panting so hard he was about to pass out.

Derek was growling at Ms. Blake. 

"W-where is my dad," Stiles demanded.

"I figured we'd do an exchange," she told them. "Your help and protection for Derek's sister and Stiles' father."

"Protection?" Derek snarled. "Why would we help _or_  protect you? What did you do to my sister?"

Ms. Blake just smiled. "I knew you'd be bringing Lydia here so I came to talk with you. The alpha pack has to be stopped. I can do it with your help. But coming here was dangerous. The alphas are already here, looking for me."

As if on cue, Melissa's voice came over the intercom, " _if I could get your attention. Deucalion has requested that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER waiting room, immediately. If you comply, everyone can leave unharmed. Y-You have ten minutes._ " _  
_

Scott was visibly freaking out because Deucalion had his mom.

"So if we get you out, you'll give us the sheriff and save Cora?" Derek asked calmly. 

"You can't be considering this, Derek," Stiles almost shouted. "She's murdered people. You think she's just going to hand my dad back over to us?"

Derek wasn't actually considering it. 

Especially when they got into the elevator and the power went off. The three boys were stuck in a small box with a nutjob serial killer.. Who was talking about werewolves losing their power on the lunar eclipse and that's how she planned on defeating Deucalion. Then she forced Scott and Derek to get them out of there because she didn't want the alphas to corner them.

They ended up being chased all over the deserted hospital by alphas. It was like something out of Scooby Doo. 

Ms. Blake vanished during the action. 

While hiding in a laundry bin, Erica texted Stiles to say Cora was in a stable condition and that Peter was there looking over her. Peter had oddly grown into his role as an uncle when Cora turned up. They allowed him to be around a little more than usual, but Stiles was still weary of him. 

Isaac, Allison, and Chris showed up and they finally outnumbered the alphas. They worked on devising a plan to get out. 

Derek pulled Stiles to the side.

"I've got a plan."

Stiles frowned. "I'm the planner around here."

He ignored Stiles' jab and whispered, "Do you trust me?" Stiles nodded. "Then come with me." 

The two of them slipped out of the room unnoticed and took the stairs up to the room. Stiles didn't question how Derek knew Deucalion was on the roof.

"You decided to join me after all," the older alpha said.

Derek glanced at Stiles. "Yes and no." Deucalion just cocked his head to the side waiting for Derek to continue. "I'll help you. As of right now, you seem to be the lesser of two evils. But I'm not going with you and I'm not joining your pack. I'm going to go check on my sister and the rest of my pack. Find a way to draw Jennifer in a trap and we'll help take her down."

Deucalion smiled. "We have a deal," he agreed. "Since you've been so honest, I'll return the favor. She has your friend Scott's mother. She only needs one more before she's at full strength and I'm betting she's waiting to sacrifice all three guardians at the same time."

"Guardians.. Parents," Stiles muttered, putting the pieces together.

"Yes, Stiles, parents. I will contact you soon, Derek," and with that the older wolf vanished.

Stiles immediately took off running. He had to tell Scott about Melissa. Derek didn't even stop him. They ran all the way down the the ER waiting room. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as they rounded the corner. 

"Where the hell did you two go?" Scott demanded. "We were worried."

Stiles shook his head. "Tell you later.. She.. She has your mom. She's taking parents."

"Wha-?" Scott breathed. He immediately sat down.

"Its gonna be alright, Scotty, we'll get her back. My dad too. Its gonna be fine. I promise," Stiles told him.

"Stiles is right," Chris concurred. "Though we have to move out. The cops are on the way."

Stiles volunteered to stay behind and delay the cops. He forced Scott to go with the others. His distraught was clear and it might tip off the cops. Stiles had to get Derek to go too, telling him he needed to go check on Cora. 

Isaac and Allison shepherded Scott out of the back of the hospital with Chris. Derek followed, looking back at Stiles with a small smile before disappearing. Stiles sat down casually and waiting for the insanity.

Unfortunately, the first person to walk in was Scott's dad. Agent Asshole. They had a back and forth and Stiles got in a few rude comments. He despised the man. Scott didn't know why his dad left, but Stiles did. Thanks to an overheard phone call. He would never forgive the man for what he did. 

"Did you right the name on the elevator?" McCall asked.

Stiles blinked slowly. "What? What name?"

The name Argent was painted on the elevator doors down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrapping up the 3A stuff in the next chapter. I'm not ending it the exact same way as the show did. So there's gonna be some major differences.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is all over the place. Maybe I'm alone in thinking that though?

It wasn't that Stiles  _wanted_ to avoid Scott. His mom had just been taken, he didn't want to have to dump the news of his dad being back in town on him. So Stiles called Derek to tell him he was going to check on Lydia as he left the hospital. He was updated on Cora's condition as well. Erica and Boyd were sent home to rest for the night. Cora was doing fine. Scott was still pretty upset about his mom and was sitting in the corner not talking to anyone.

Lydia's mom wasn't home for some reason and Stiles didn't know if Lydia was asleep or not, so he decided to scale the trellis on the side of her house. After almost falling to his death twice, he managed to get through a window and made his way to Lydia's room. 

Jackson was curled up in the bed asleep and Lydia was doodling in a notebook.

"How'd you get in?"

Stiles shrugged. "Window. I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep."

He told her all about what happened. She told him to stay the night so he wouldn't have to go home alone and he needed to rest. He couldn't get that at Deaton's.

When he woke up the next morning, Jackson was gone and Lydia was sitting at her dresser staring at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was going to cover this up," she admitted, indicating the bruises around her neck. "But then I thought why? Someone tried to strangle me but I survived. Why should I hide that?"

Stiles smiled at her. 

"That's the Lydia I like to see. Let me call Derek and we can go."

"You don't have to," Lydia told him. "Derek called Jackson this morning. Erica and Boyd are going to stick around Deaton's to help keep an eye on Cora while the others go out and try to find  _her._ They're going to go to some of the places on the map and try to catch up get her." She saw the panicked look on his face. "Allison's dad is going to be with them, so they'll be safe. Nothing is going to happen to your boyfriend, Stiles."

"What? He's not-"

"Not yet, but he will be," Lydia smirked. "Anyway, Derek said for us to go to school and go about out day as normal. Try to keep up appearances. There's already going to be enough of us absent today."

"So we're supposed to go to school and do nothing?!" Stiles protested.

Lydia shook her head. "Actually, no. Deaton said that Ms. Morrell, who happens to be his sister by the way, is Deucalion's emissary." Stiles didn't know what that meant. "Adviser or something. I don't know. But he said we can talk to her and maybe persuade her to handover some information."

That's what they did. 

Except they couldn't find Morrell anywhere. A girl was waiting in her office but the managed to get her out and then a thought hit Stiles.

"She's working for Deucalion right? The bad guy. What if she's been giving him information on  _all_ of us?" he asked Lydia. "I mean, I shared some things with her."

Lydia's eyebrow rose. "I don't even want to know. But you have a point." 

The rifled through files and found Lydia's. Her folder was full of drawings of trees.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked. "What's this?"

"Trees," Lydia shrugged. "I just draw them when I'm bored."

Stiles flipped through the pages. "Lydia... These are exactly the same. All of them."

They met one another's eyes and knew it was a clue. The two of them shuffled the papers back into the folder, Lydia keeping one of them, and they quickly left the office. They headed down the hallway toward the doors to sneak out.

Halfway down the hall a voice called, "Stilinski!"

Stiles turned to see Scott's dad coming toward them through the crowd.

"Not his asshole again," Stiles muttered as his phone buzzed for a text.

"Who is he?" Lydia asked.

"Scott's dick of a dad." He opened the text and read  _'Chris has been taken, we're running out of time._ _'_ It was from Derek.

There chances were going down. Chris was out of commission. The panic started to overwhelm him. He couldn't breathe.

"Stiles, wha-?" Lydia started.

"Stiles, have you seen your dad? He still hasn't heard from. Melissa isn't answering my calls. I can't find Scott. What in the hell is going on around here?" Agent McCall demanded. 

Stiles was too busy trying to breathe and Scott's dad didn't realize. He was about to start asking more questions when Lydia cut him off.

"Can't you see he's having a panic attack, you jerk off," Lydia snapped. "Leave him alone. He doesn't have to answer your ridiculous questions."

And with that she lead Stiles down the hall and out of the doors. 

Lydia managed to talk Stiles down from the panic. He remember anything she said to get him to calm down. He couldn't say what the text said so he just showed it to her. She kept her cool.

"Let's get to Deaton's, maybe he'll know something about a tree."

On the way, Stiles asked, "can you not tell Scott about his dad? I want to break it to him gently."

She nodded. "Is he really that bad?"

"Kind of. I know why he left but Scott doesn't." Lydia looked at him in confusion. "His mom called my dad and I overheard the call. Scott doesn't know I know so you can't tell him that either."

Apparently Allison and Isaac had went with Chris and Scott, Derek and Jackson had gone together. Chris had attacked Isaac and cuffed Allison to something and allowed himself to be taken for some completely unknown reason.

The only place Deaton knew of that could think of was something called a nemeton. He'd never been there so he didn't know where it was. He did know it had been cut down years ago.

"I wonder...." he said taking Lydia's drawing and turning it upside down. "The roots should still be there. They'll still hold some sort of power. It would make sense for this to be the place."

"Would they be in a cellar?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Deaton said with a nod. "That would've allowed the druids to access the roots."

"I've been there. So has Peter. But my mom took our memories of the location."

Scott was getting impatient and slammed his fist on the table. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm guessing she won't make her move to sacrifice them until the last minute. Derek said she was waiting for the eclipse tonight, that's when she'll do it. We can negate her need to do that by doing one of our own that will tell us where the nemeton is," Deaton told them. "This ritual will give power to the nemeton and turn Beacon Hills into the supernatural magnet it once was. Are you prepared for that? It will be your duty to protect this town from now on."

Stiles shrugged. "What the hell! We already do that already, so why not?"

He felt a little deterred when Deaton said it would cause darkness around their hearts but it didn't stop him. Nor did it stop the others.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lydia asked when all three ice baths were filled. 

"Its dangerous and there is a small chance it won't work and they might not come back," Deaton explained. 

That was reassuring. 

But still, there was chance they could save their parents.

Deaton paired them up, explaining about the tethers. Lydia was Allison's, Isaac was Scott's, and Derek was Stiles'. 

Once Stiles was situated in his tub, teeth chattering, he turned to Scott.

"Uh, Scott, just in case I don't make it, I wanted you to know your dad is in town. He's still a dick."

Scott's lips twitched. 

The three of them were pushed under the water and, well.... died.

Stiles woke up in a white room with Allison and Scott. The nemeton sat at the other end. Then Stiles was forced to experience the night Scott was bitten all over again. But then he saw it. The nemeton. He and Stiles had passed it that night. 

Suddenly he woke up, breaking the surface of the water, gasping for breath.

Stiles, Allison and Scott were bundled in towels, shivering, as they explained where the nemeton was. 

Somehow they'd been under the water for twelve hours. The eclipse would be starting in a couple of hours. 

"We'll split up between finding the parents and finding Jennifer," Derek told the pack. "Any ideas where she might be?"

Lydia spoke up. "Probably somewhere open to draw the alpha pack out. They'll be looking for her and she was a teacher so I'm going to safely bet she'll be at the school."

No arguments because Lydia was a genius.

"Alright. I want everyone to come with me except Stiles and Lydia. You two are going to go find the parents." He turned to the wolves. "I want one of you to go with them just in case."

"I'll go," Erica volunteered. 

Derek nodded. "Allison, I'll let you choose which group to go with. Go find your dad or come with us."

"I'm coming with you," she answered immediately. "Who knows, you might need a human for some reason. And I'll have my bow, I can attack from a distance."

"Be careful," Stiles told them.

"Very careful," Lydia agreed. "I don't know how, but I sense death and a lot of it."

* * *

The moon was large and bright, high in the sky as Stiles slammed his foot on the gas and sped toward the woods. A freak storm blew in on the way. Lightning, thunder, wind. No rain. Clearly it wasn't a natural storm. 

Stiles struggled to steer the jeep as they got closer to their destination. The storm seemed to be getting worse. Lydia and Erica were both shouting at him, scared he'd crash into something. 

It was almost impossible to open the doors on the jeep to get out when they finally arrived near the nemeton. The wind was blowing unnaturally hard. When they finally got out, it was even more impossible to stand up straight, much less walk.

The stump came into view and they stumbled down the stairs into the root cellar.

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski blurted out, relieved.

"Where's Scott?" Melissa asked.

"And Allison," Chris added.

"They're at the school. The alphas and Jennifer and going head to head. The rest of the pack is going to help," Lydia told them. 

"Enough chatter, let's get out of here," Erica said as she sliced the ropes off of Melissa's hands with her claws. "We can probably go and help them."

Stiles started toward the stairs and they collapsed. In fact, the entire room started to collapse.

"Great," Stiles grumbled. "Of course nothing ever goes right."

"We just have to hold off and not get crushed to death while we wait for the others," Erica pointed out.

After a little while of waiting, Lydia screamed causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Someone... Someone just died," she whispered.

Stiles' heart sank.

* * *

Gusts of wind got stronger and stronger as they headed toward the school.

"Cutting it close, aren't we Derek?" Deucalion said.

Derek chose not to respond.

The alpha leader was alone. That was kind of surprising.

He seemed to read Derek's mind because he said, "the others are an impatient bunch. They barreled right in not knowing the full danger. She's strong, almost at full power, but together, we can defeat her. The eclipse starts soon so we must hurry."

The blind alpha tapped his way through the school hallways, leading Derek and his pack. A loud howl ricocheted off of the walls, vibrating Derek's ear drums. The wind outside was whistling. They were led to the gym doors, which stood open. 

Derek and the pack crowded around it watching in horror. Jennifer, who was human and not a werewolf, tossed Ennis through the air. He landed head first in a basketball goal, which creaked under his weight. She reached out with her hand, slowly pinching her fingers together. The goal hoop was constricting around Ennis' neck, choking him. Then there was a sickening crunch as his body stilled.

Kali, who had apparently been thrown into the bleachers (which had crumbled under her), howled in rage. 

The twins were on the floor, slowly crawling toward one another behind Jennifer's back. There were two large crumbled dents in the brick wall where the twins had been thrown into it. 

"I should've killed you," Kali snarled. 

"Because Deucalion told you to?" Jennifer responded. "Did my undying loyalty to you mean nothing? Why throw away our friendship for a lunatic on a power high?"

Kali ignored her in favor of snarling more threats at her. "I should've ripped your head off," she screamed.

Suddenly a banister railing from the bleachers came flying out of nowhere and impaled Kali in the chest. Her body hit the wooden floor with a dull thud.

A snarl caught everyone's attention and Jennifer turned to find the twins merging into their twinzilla form. The gigantic wolf stomped toward her with no signs of stopping until she caught them by the neck. In one swift motion, the twins' neck snapped loudly enough for everyone to hear, even without werewolf hearing. They all winced.

Jennifer turned and looked directly at the pack.

"Derek, I don't want to hurt you or your pack. This doesn't concern you, leave."

Derek stepped forward. "You're wrong, you know. This does concern us. You attacked one of ours."

"You're on his side?" she asked. "You realize, without me, you have no chance of stopping him. He'll continue his tirade and force you to kill your entire pack and join him. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I didn't say I was on either side," Derek told her. "We're on our own side."

Deucalion entered the room from the opposite side, tapping his way across the floor. 

"Derek, your friends' parents are still going to die while she still lives. They're going to be buried alive along with the pack members you sent to save them. Unless we stop her."

Jennifer turned to Derek and the pack. "I won't need to kill them if you help me, Derek."

Derek decided to break out the old Hale sass. "Nah, we're good. You two just go at it and we'll see where it goes."

He talked over to the bleachers and sat down. The pack did the same as he beckoned them. 

"Dude, you've been around Stiles too long," Jackson muttered. 

Deucalion tossed his glasses aside along with his stick.

"Have you prayed to your ancient gods and gathered your herbs and done whatever the hell else druids do these days?" Jennifer just stared at him, knowing he was trying to rile her up. "Why don't we show them what I'm capable of?" he suggested. "We have fifteen minutes until the eclipse, don't tell me you plan on waiting until it starts." He was taunting her. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I can take a demon wolf," she spat.

"Demon wolf?" Isaac asked quietly.

The rest of the pack shrugged.

Deucalion shifted into a hideous creature with red eyes and a bluish face.

"The shape you take reflects the person that you are," Scott recited. Derek raised an eyebrow. "Something older you said once. Peter was a monster so he took the form of a monster.. Jackson was a kanima because he felt abandoned or something. I guess the same goes for this."

There wasn't any real need to get involved, so they let Deucalion and Jennifer duke it out. He charged at her and she stamped her foot on the floor causing the floorboards to split. He dodged the cracks and managed to claw her. 

The wound closed up almost immediately.

After a few more close calls, Jennifer must've realized she couldn't actually overpower him. She tossed a handful of mountain ash into the air and it fell in a perfect circle around her. 

"What's the matter?" Deucalion goaded, "can't take me?"

If this kept going, once the eclipse started, she'd kill the parents, Stiles, Lydia, and Erica. Thinking of Stiles dying made Derek come up with a stupid plan worthy of Stiles.

Deucalion and Jennifer were at a stand off on opposite sides of the ash barrier. 

Derek pointed at Allison and silently instructed her to climb up the bleachers. He got the rest of the pack to follow him. He had no idea if it would work but he knew mountain ash worked because of willpower. Maybe if there was enough willpower to counteract it, it would backfire.

"What exactly are you planning to accomplish?" Jennifer asked as they crowded around the mountain ash. 

She got no response as Derek placed his hands against the invisible barrier. The rest of the pack was confused but followed his lead. He concentrated on breaking the barrier, his eyes were squeezed shut. 

There was an abrupt explosion that sent Derek flying backward. 

He smacked his head on the floor but when he managed to sit up, he noticed the rest of the pack was on the floor too. Jennifer was kneeling in the center of a burnt circle. Her hair was smoking.

Deucalion stalked up to her and slashed his claws through her throat. The howling wind outside stopped immediately. Then he turned toward Derek. He made it about two steps before an arrow lodge itself in between his shoulder blades. He snarled in pain. 

"I tried to be nice and let you take your time killing them, Derek, but it looks like I'll have change the plans," he growled. Deucalion turned to Jackson who was closest. "Jackson will do nicely, I did want to get to know him better after all."

Jackson was slowly crawling backward trying to get away.

Allison fired two more expertly aimed arrows at Deucalion, no longer caring if it ended up being a kill shot or not. One lodged itself in his chest but he ripped it out. Another hit his leg, he stumbled. 

"Come on, Jackson I know you think you're above all of your little friends. You don't want to be the alpha?" Deucalion tempted.

"No," said a voice. "But I do."

Peter had literally appeared out of nowhere. He ran at Deucalion and plunged his claws into the other wolf's chest. Deucalion roared in pain. Peter jerked his hand away and Deucalion's body collapsed. Peter tossed something red and bloody onto the dead body.. Something Derek late realized was the alpha's heart.

"No need to thank me for saving your asses," Peter told the pack. 

Derek gaped at him. "You just..."

"Killed him? Yeah. News flash, Derek, I've killed at least a dozen people already. Now, we'll discuss this later. Go save Stiles and the others."

Peter being helpful was definitely a new one. 

Just as they were leaving, twinzilla split back into Ethan and Aiden.

"They're still alive!" Allison called. 

"So? Leave them to die," Jackson grumbled.

Derek shook his head. "No. Deucalion was forcing them to do what they did. Kali had to threaten them once. We've got to save them."

"Go get the others," Boyd said. "Isaac and I will get them to Deaton. He'll be able to help."

* * *

Lydia was able to tell them each time someone died. She only screamed the once but she felt each death. Four in all. Stiles grew more and more terrified. 

With the third death Lydia felt, the earth stopped shaking and the wind stopped. Stiles knew Jennifer was dead.

Almost fifteen minutes later, a yell of, "Stiles!" came from above. It was Scott.

It took about ten minutes, but Derek, Scott and Jackson managed to pull all of them out. It was harder because the eclipse had started and they didn't have their strength, but they managed.

The entire group headed back to Deaton's for some minor medical attention. The twins were in stable condition and Cora made an instant recovery the moment Jennifer had been killed.

Afterward, Allison and her dad headed home. Allison had said there was something she wanted to talk to her dad about and she'd tell the others the following day.

Peter turned up. 

"Are you going to turn into Uncle Serial Killer again?" Stiles asked when he found out about the alpha thing. 

"No, Stiles, I'm not. I have no actual reason this time. You all do whatever you want with the town. I'll move out into the county and do my own thing. You stay out of my way, I stay out of yours."

Before Stiles could respond, Derek said, "deal."

Peter nodded and turned to leave. At the door, he turned back. 

"You know, Stiles, I find it wonderful that you've already started referring to me as 'uncle.' Once you and Derek get married, I will actually  _be_ your uncle. I'm willing to bet you've got scrapbooks with wedding plans already," Peter teased.

Stiles picked up a box of latex gloves and tossed them at Peter's head.

Peter dodged it and slipped out of the building, laughing. 

Derek bit his lip to prevent himself from grinning. Stiles turned to Derek and his face was red.

"Peter's crazy," he said with a shrug. "I guess that guy will say anything to get the last word in."

The alphas were defeated and the darach was dead. Finally a break, right? Nah. Its Beacon Hills. The pack never gets a break.

Their lives got a whole lot worse when the nightmares started. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the changes I made. Next chapter starts the nogitsune stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1/2 of the nogitsune stuff. :) I think its a little short, but that's because I wanted two chapters and not one. 
> 
> Also, I hate Sterek fics that use Scott/Stiles moments and replace Scott with Derek.. So each time a moment like that comes up, I use Scott AND Derek since Stiles cares about them the most. It makes it hit twice as hard. 
> 
> I feel like I'm rushing this, but I really just want to get to my own idea so I don't have to worry about rewriting the canon. Rewriting the canon is so hard!

The nightmares didn't start right away. They started a few nights after the sacrifices. Deaton had warned them that there would be darkness around their hearts. Derek had no idea it would do what it did.

Every night, he was woken up from Stiles screaming his head off. 

The first night it happened, Derek and the sheriff both dove out of bed and ran into Stiles' room. Some nights the sheriff was there so he went to comfort Stiles. On the nights the sheriff had to work, it fell to Derek to dive out of bed and stumble into Stiles' room. It happened often. 

Most of the time he ended up spooning Stiles until he went back to sleep. Its not that Derek didn't enjoy being so close to Stiles. He did, he really did. But he just wished it wasn't because he was comforting him after nightmares. Each time it was the same thing thing though. Stiles mumbled about the nemeton and whether or not he was still dreaming even though he was very clearly awake.

Scott and Allison admitted to having nightmares too, but they never woke up screaming like Stiles. Allison told them she was having recurring dreams about Kate. Scott shared that his were about losing control and hurting someone. Mostly his mom, Allison, and Stiles. Allison was having trouble with keeping her hands steady, something she needed to do when using her bow. Stiles couldn't read and it was freaking him out.

Scott's dad stuck around annoying both Scott, Melissa and Stiles. Stiles despised the man probably more than Scott did. 

About a week after everything died down there was a new girl at school. She sat in the back of their history class and didn't speak. They also had a new history teacher. Something told Derek that she was his daughter. Her clumsiness and evident quirkiness reminded Derek of a little of Stiles. He noticed she had a weird aura around her and knew exactly what she was but he kept it to himself.

During lunch one day, the pack was discussing the sacrifices when Kira came over. She apologized about over hearing them and told them about bardo. She sat down next to Derek, Stiles narrowed his eyes at that. Lydia questioned who she even was. 

The night before Halloween, a murderer escaped from the hospital during the middle of surgery. The guy had blown up a bus with kids that had glowing eyes. 

In an effort to help the police, the pack helped the sheriff hunt the guy down. Melissa supplied them with his clothes so that they track him. The guy's scent was very obviously around the school but they couldn't seem to find him. 

After dark, the wolves kept looking. Allison and her dad tagged along. That left Stiles and Lydia on their own and they ended up going back to the school and finding a message on the board spelling out Kira's name. They were all confused, except Derek.

When Kira's parents told them their daughter had stepped out, they started to worry. Lydia ended up using her abilities to find out where Kira was. 

Derek, Stiles, and Scott went alone just to keep the others away from the awkward questions when the cops got involved. 

The power station was quiet when they arrived. The three of them split up, Stiles had his bat so Derek knew he'd be fine.

Scott found Kira first and the guy, Barrow, they had found out, electrocuted him. When he electrocuted Kira, she absorbed all of the electricity. Derek ran in just in time to see that and deduced that she was a thunder kitsune. Stiles hadn't shown up.

Derek led Kira out while Scott ran to find Stiles. He smelled like something smoldering when Scott led him out to the car. 

The four of the spent the entire night at the sheriff's station being interrogated. Barrow was dead. The entire down experienced a blackout. 

"Since there's a blackout, do you think we should do something tonight?" Stiles asked at lunch. "Just us as a pack. Nothing big."

"Sounds fun," Lydia said. "We'll have to do it at someone else's house though. I'll see what I can come up with on short notice."

Isaac, ever the optimist, said, "what about the power?"

"I know a guy that can help with that," Danny announced.

Derek nodded in agreement and then invited Kira over to sit with them. Stiles looked a little livid for some reason but kept his attention on a mysterious key he'd found on his key ring.

"We're having a small party tonight, want to come?"

Kira's eyes darted around the table nervously. "Uh, okay?" she squeaked. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

She nodded slowly but then shook her head. "Do you think I can talk to you privately?" she asked Derek.

Once they were around the corner from the pack Derek asked, "what's wrong?"

"Remember that thing last night? I know you saw it. Scott was knocked out so I know he didn't." Derek nodded. "They took my phone for evidence. The crazy murderer took my picture with it and there's some pictures on there I don't want them to see."

Derek stared at her. "What kind of pictures?"

Kira swallowed nervously. "Do you have your phone?" He nodded. "Take my picture with the flash on."

"Is.. Is this about the glow around you?" he blurted out.

The poor girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "How...?"

"Come to our party tonight, we'll talk about it there. That way we won't be ever heard. Deal?"

She nodded.

* * *

Danny's guy bought a generator and lights for a black-light party. Even though they weren't having a huge party, Lydia said they might as well have some fun with it. Since they were also handing out candy to trick-or-treaters Scott and Stiles put a light by the door so they'd could freak the kids out. 

Kira was kind of awkward but everyone set aside their supernatural crap to make her feel comfortable. Derek pulled Scott and Stiles into the kitchen so Kira could tell them about her dilemma. 

"So, basically, you took sexy pics on your phone and you need it back before anyone sees?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Uh, not really," Kira mumbled. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles' attitude. "They're kind of awkward and she doesn't want anyone to see," he tried to explain.

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "We could try to get the phone back?"

Stiles sighed loudly. "Yeah, we've sneaked into the sheriff's station enough times. And even stole some things from the evidence locker too. We'll get your phone for you."

Derek held down the fort with orders of 'whoever is closest to the door hands out the candy' and Scott and Stiles left to get into the station. Stiles figured it would be easy since there was a blackout and all the deputies would be out making sure everything is alright.

The hours ticked by and Scott and Stiles didn't return. They sent a text saying that they were still waiting for a window of opportunity to get in. Everyone stayed at Stiles' house for the night after lying to their parents. 

Isaac disappeared to get some ice from the garage and didn't return. Danny and Ethan went out onto the back porch for some privacy. Lydia stepped outside for a breath of fresh air with Jackson. Slowly they started to vanish and not return. 

"Something attacked Ethan!" Danny yelled as he ran back into the house. "He's laying on the ground outside, freezing."

"Allison, try to find Isaac. I haven't seen him in a while," Derek ordered. 

Aiden ran out to help Danny bring Ethan back in. Derek went out onto the front porch and found Lydia and Jackson both shivering. He yelled into the house for help and Boyd came running out. 

They ended up bundling Ethan, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac up in blankets. None of them were up to talking yet. Lydia was mumbling something about the dark. That's when the room filled with a freakish screeching sound and black smoke appeared, forming into the shape of a hooded, masked man. There were three of them.

A short fight ensued and Ethan, Erica, and Boyd were grabbed and collapsed like the others. They were cornering Derek and Kira when the sun started peeking through the window. Had they been up all night? Apparently so.

"You saw that right?" Kira squeaked. "They were after me! They're hurting you guys because they're after me."

"Kira, you did see that right? We're werewolves. They were after us to. Just like how you're a kitsune. They're targeting supernaturals."

Kira blinked. "Werewolves?... All of you?"

Derek nodded. "Except for Allison, Danny, and Stiles. They're human. Lydia is a banshee." His eyes bled red and Kira's heart beat a little faster. "That's how I knew about what was on your phone and why what happened at the power station didn't weird me out."

"Oh, okay," was all she managed. 

Scott and Stiles came back and Stiles immediately trudged up to his room. 

"What happened here?" Scott asked when he saw the destroyed living room.

"Uh.. Weird demon warriors showed up and attacked us. Also, Kira's a kitsune." Scott's eyebrows rose. "What's wrong with Stiles?"

Scott tossed Kira her phone then dragged Derek into the hall. 

"When we finally managed to get into the station and get out, Stiles said he needed to go by the school. He told me to stay in the jeep because he'd be right back. I waited twenty minutes. When I found him, he was on his knees in the middle of the chemistry classroom panicking. He said he was the one that left the message on the board that he and Lydia found. And the key he was talking about today, did you actually see it?" Derek shook his head. "He was saying the key was to the supply closet and he was helping that Barrow guy."

"Why would he do that?"

Scott shrugged. "He doesn't remember it. And when I got there the message and the key were gone. I think he's just tired. I made him go to bed. We'll go to school and let him rest."

* * *

Later in the morning, Scott informed Derek that Melissa called and said Stiles admitted himself to the hospital. He hadn't slept and she just sedated him. He was fine and there was no need to leave school. 

Allison and Isaac skipped to go tell Chris about what happened. He'd seen the demon warriors before years previously but he knew nothing about them. There was someone that could tell him so he took Isaac and Allison with him.

After school, the pack rushed to Scott's house. Deaton had installed rowan trim in the house to help keep out unwanted supernaturals. He was going to do Stiles' house next but he unfortunately hadn't gotten around to it. Their plans were to hold out and get Danny to put the barrier up for them in case Melissa didn't make it in time.

Right as the sun was setting, Scott's dad came in with a bag of food.

"Scott, we were supposed to have dinner, remember? Your friends are going to have to go."

"No, dad, you're going to have to go. We'll do this another night." Scott started to shove him to the door.

The creepy sound on one of the demon warriors appearing causing everyone to turn in horror. 

"Danny get ready!" Derek yelled. 

"Who's that?" Agent McCall asked, approaching the demon and ignoring everyone. 

The demon pulled out a sword and stabbed him through the shoulder.

"DAD!" Scott screamed. 

Derek and the twins backed the demon up to the door just as another appeared. Boyd and Jackson managed to push it out of the door and Danny threw down the mountain ash, completing the circle. They were trapped inside and the demon warriors were outside.

"Mom... Mom, don't come home," Scott rushed into the phone. "I'm at home with the pack and we were attacked by demon things. They've got swords and masks and stuff. One of them stabbed dad. I-I don't know what do to."

Melissa gave him instructions over the phone and they took care of him until they could get him to a hospital.

The demon warriors pounded on the barrier for hours.

Allison finally called and said they were called the Oni and that they were looking for an evil spirit. Kira thought it was her but they told her no. All the Oni wanted to do was check them and make sure they were the nogitsune they were looking for. 

Scott, Kira, and Derek allowed the Oni to check them when they finally managed to break through the barrier.

And ambulance came for Scott's dad and took him to the hospital. Scott and Derek rushed there to find Stiles. When they found him, he was acting strangely, standing in a room all alone.

* * *

Stiles went missing. The pack freaked out. He called Scott, sobbing in the middle of the night. He didn't know where he was. Derek didn't know until Isaac and Scott were pounding on the door and waking him up. 

The entire pack was out looking for him. Lydia led them to the wrong place and was getting frustrated. The sheriff was scared and yelled at her. Everyone was upset. 

Derek and Scott finally found him. He was curled into a ball, shivering, asleep on top of the nemeton. He was screaming too.

"Its okay, man, we've got you," Scott told him when they woke him up. He clung to Scott like his life depended on it. 

The following day at the hospital, they gave him an MRI. Scott was there with him before hand, Derek waited out in the hall. He didn't mean to, but he listened to what they were saying.

" _-what my mom had_."

There was a sniff. 

" _If you have it, we'll do something. I'd do anything, you know that. Derek would do. He'll do something_."

Then there was a sound of shuffling fabric, like they were hugging.

Scott came out, wiping tears out of his eyes. 

"He'll be okay," Scott said, trying to convince himself. 

Derek's mouth was getting dry and he tried to swallow. "I heard what you said. I will, you know. If they find out. I  _will_ bite him."

"I know."

"I-I can't lose him," Derek sniffed, feeling the tears coming. "Everyone around me dies. My family, Paige. I can't let that happen to Stiles."

Scott smiled a little. "You've got it for him pretty bad, don't you?"

Derek shrugged with one shoulder. "Its not like he likes me back. He probably never will because of what I was like as an adult."

Scott said nothing. Not that he had the chance.

Screams came from downstairs and both of the werewolves jumped to their feet and ran to the ER waiting room. The screaming was coming from outside. 

A huge wire, sparking electricity, was flying around in the air. A car had run a fire hydrant over and water was everywhere. Kira was standing in the middle of the water. She grabbed the wire and absorbed the electricity. The power in the hospital flickered. No one paid attention because they were too busy running around, screaming.

"Kira!" Derek yelled.

She dropped the wire. "I heard about Stiles and was coming to see if he was okay."

Scott and Derek quickly ushered Kira away from the scene where they were approached by a woman.

"Kira," said said, grabbing her and pulling her away. "Now is not the time for others to see."

"No," Derek interrupted. "What it is time for is for you to explain this to your daughter. You failed to tell her she was a kitsune and she's felt like a freak ever since she found out. I suggest start talking."

Mrs. Yukimura didn't so much as flinch at Derek's red eyed stare. 

"Foxes and wolves don't get along. You do what you have to, I'll do what I have to." And with that, she dragged Kira off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see the actual nogitsune in the next chapter and there's gonna be some stuff coming out.
> 
> And, yes, Stiles thinks Derek has a crush on Kira and Derek's oblivious to everything. He's just trying to be nice to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short, but I wanted to wrap this up fast. Next chapter starts my own original plot.

Stiles went missing _again_ for two days. 

He appeared in the school basement and the twins attacked him. It was obvious whatever this nogitsune thing they were looking for was in Stiles.

He swore it was him when they pulled the twins off. He didn't know where he'd been and what he'd done and the day got weirder from there. Coach was shot by an arrow. An explosion rocked the sheriff's station. Each time Derek and Scott took someone's pain in an effort to help. 

Kira arrived and warned them that the Oni were coming for them again. Scott suggested that they should go to Deaton's since it place was lined with mountain ash. 

The Oni showed up before they could make it inside. One of them stabbed Scott through the stomach.

"Get him inside!" Derek yelled as he attempted to fend off another Oni. 

Kira and Stiles led Scott into the clinic. Kira eyed the hilt of the katana in Scott's gut, not sure what to do. Then Stiles bashed her head against the operating table. She collapsed to the floor.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did you, Scotty?"

His fingers danced across the sword hilt before gripping it tightly. 

"Please don't," Scott pleaded. 

"You know, he's completely aware of what I'm doing and he is freaking the fuck out right now," it said with a grin. "You know, we thrive off of chaos and pain, right?" Scott jolted when Derek howled outside. "And I got you  _and_ Derek to take pain today. I get two meals for the price of one."

He put his hand on Scott's face and siphoned away the pain with a look of pleasure.

"That's nice. And luckily for me, I get even more."

Derek burst in at that moment and managed to go "wha-?" before the nogitsune ripped the sword out of Scott's gut and turned to skewer Derek. 

Scott collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach and groaning. 

The nogitsune backed Derek against the table where Scott had been standing.

"You were a little, busy, Der, so I'll fill you in. I feed on pain. I've already got some delicious pain from Scott. You're up next."

Derek's eyes bled red and he gritted his teeth. "Don't call me 'Der,'" he spat. Kate called him that and it made him sick. 

"Seems like I hit a soft spot," the nogitsune grinned. "You know, its kind of funny how much Stiles is screaming right now. I'm not sure who he was screaming more for, you or Scott."

 _What?_ Derek thought.

The nogitsune grabbed him and absorbed the pain.

"He's so disappointed in you and Scott," it taunted. "The two pack members he cares about the most and you didn't even realize I was fooling you. I guess it just goes to prove that foxes are tricksters. We'll fool everyone."

"Not everyone," Deaton replied, coming out of nowhere. He jabbed a needle into Stiles' neck and his body collapsed. 

"Wha-?" Derek asked.

"I poisoned the fox with Letharia Vulpina," Deaton told him as pulled the sword out. He stooped to help Scott up. "Stiles will be back to himself for a couple of days. We need to find a way to save him."

Scott was still holding his stomach. "So, what do we do?"

"He needs to be put somewhere safe where we can keep an eye on him but contain him just in case," Deaton told them. 

"The vault," Derek blurted out. "We can keep him there with someone and make sure he stays safe."

And that's what they did.

The sheriff was worried out of his mind but he bought the air mattress Scott called him about and they took Stiles down there. Scott and Derek stayed until he woke up.

"I should be locked up in Eichen House so I can't hurt you guys anymore," he muttered.

"No," Scott told him sternly. "You're not crazy and they can't watch you like we can."

"We're going to save you," Derek added. "No matter what."

Everyone took shifts to watch Stiles because while the others figured out what to do.

They talked to Deaton about it and he told them about a scroll that should tell them what to do. Allison recognized it from the Yakuza guy she, Isaac, and her dad went to talk to. He was dead so they had to steal it from the evidence. 

"My Japanese is a little rusty," Deaton told them, "but this says change the body of the host."

"How do we do that?" Scott asked.

"Turn him into a werewolf," Lydia replied. 

Everyone looked at Derek.

He nodded. "I'll do it. I said I'd do anything and I will."

By the time they got back to the vault, it was open and Stiles was gone.

Jackson and Boyd were supposed to be watching Stiles but they were laying in the corner, unconscious and bloody.

"What happened?" Derek demanded a little too harshly. 

"Stiles snapped and just attacked us," Boyd groaned.

Jackson staggered to his feet. "Damn, Stilinski packs a punch."

"Its not Stiles, remember?" Allison pointed out.

They searched the entire next day for Stiles. His scent was impossible to follow. 

Right before sunset, Derek heard a strangled howl coming from the east part of town. The pack trudged up to Lookout Point to find 'Stiles' overlooking the town as the sun went down to the west.

"This place is much too quiet," he said as they approached. "Needs more chaos."

"This town has suffered enough," Derek told it.

The nogitsune shrugged. "Before I came along, yes. Now its my turn." He turned to look at the assembled pack. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"We're getting Stiles back," Scott snarled.

"You're nothing but a group of half-assed werewolves. You're not going to do anything."

The twins growled and tried to attack the nogitsune. He sidestepped and they ran off the cliff and dropped twenty feet to the ground below.

"Any other takers?"

Allison shot at him with a stun gun. All he did was grab the wires and jerk the gun out of her hand. He tossed it at Isaac and it zapped him. 

"Is this really all you can do?" the _thing_ taunted.

Erica, Boyd, and Jackson attempted an attack. He just grabbed Erica and tossed her into the other two like he was bowling. The three of them toppled to the ground and rolled down the hill. 

Kira came at him with her katana she took from the Oni. He expertly dodged the sword before knocking it from he grasp and backhanding her across the face.

Scott attempted to wrestle him to the ground. He just tossed Scott like he was nothing and he landed with the breath knocked out of him. 

"Best for last?" the nogitsune grinned. It looked all wrong on Stiles' face. 

He and Derek walked around one another in a circle.

"You wouldn't believe the things this kid thinks of you," the nogitsune said casually.

"Don't."

He smirked. "Scared you can't handle the truth, Der Bear?" 

Derek snarled. "I told you not to call me that."

"Why? I wonder if its because that's what Kate called you when you slept with her. When you sold out your entire family. Was that it,  _Der_?"

Derek's vision turned red and he roared in anger. He charged at the nogitsune and slammed him into a tree so hard it shook. Had it been Stiles, he'd be hurt badly. But it wasn't. Derek had to remember that.

"Stiles loves it when you slam him against things."

"Stop talking," Derek spat. 

The nogitsune changed positions, flipping them so Derek was against the tree. 

"He wants you so bad. Its disgusting really. Stiles loves you. He was attracted to your older self, you know? But then you shrunk and it turned into a full fledged crush. You should've realized how jealous he was of Kira because he thought you liked her."

 _No, that can't be right,_ Derek thought to himself. He shook his head. 

"Oh, but its true, Derek. Everyone can see it. How you two sickenly pine away after one another. If only you had the balls to do this." He rolled his hips and ground Stiles' crotch against Derek's. "Or this." He violently smashed Stiles' lips against Derek's. 

Derek mumbled in protest and the nogitsune broke the one-sided kiss.

"What's wrong, Der? Stiles wants this. He wants it so bad. And I know you do too."

This thing was pissing Derek off but he saw his window of opportunity to make his move. He buried his face against Stiles' neck and started kissing. The nogitsune made a sick sound of pleasure. Then he allowed his fangs to grow and he sunk them into Stiles' neck.

The nogitsune jerked back, screaming in pain. "You jackass, what have you done?"

"Getting Stiles back," Derek smiled. "Scott said that's what we were going to do, didn't he?"

The thing sunk to Stiles' knees. "He never wanted to be a werewolf, you know. He'll never forgive you for this, not matter how much he loves you."

"Blah blah blah. You bad guys always have to try to get the last word in don't you?" Derek asked. "I don't care if Stiles hates me. At least he'll be  _alive_ to hate me."

It started gagging and wretching. The pack gathered around. Everyone had stood back, watching what happened with the nogitsune and Derek.

A single fly came up and landed in the dry leaves and Stiles keeled over. His heart was beating normally, his breathing steady.

"Someone get that fly. I think it might be important," Derek ordered. 

Lydia snatched an aspirin bottle out of her bag and emptied. Scott stooped and put the fly into it.

"Someone take this to Deaton, quick," Scott said. "It probably won't hold long and he probably has a better solution."

Scott was right because the fly was buzzing around inside the container. 

Lydia and Jackson ran for the car.

"Let's get Stiles home," Derek said.

* * *

Deaton came around to check on Stiles. He deemed him well and said he'd wake when he had rested enough. His body had been put through enough.

Stiles was asleep for two whole days with no change. He didn't so much as twitch in his sleep and it was unsettling. Scott and Derek didn't leave his room. The others dropped in periodically.

The upside was that Stiles wasn't dying. There was no black goo. The weird part was the lack of change in his scent. He didn't smell like a werewolf. He obviously smelled of werewolves due to the pack, but he wasn't one.

"Maybe he's immune," Allison suggested. "Like we thought Lydia was."

It was possible. 

Then after sunset on the second day, it happened. Stiles was still asleep. Scott was snoozing in the computer chair. The sheriff was downstairs making dinner for them. 

Derek had switched on the light since it was dark. Then the lights started flickering. He passed it off as a power surge.

Then the house started rumbling. Stiles' desklamp fell off of the desk and shattered. Scott woke up and fell out of the chair. The sheriff came running up the stairs.

"Is that an earthquake?" Scott asked.

No one got the chance to answer. 

As soon as the shaking stopped, Stiles shot up in the bed, screaming. Not like a banshee. So they didn't have that to worry about. But it was a terrible noise. The bulbs shattered in every light plunging them into darkness. The windows exploded. Everything glass cracked. In the darkness they could see Stiles' open eyes shifting between every color in the rainbow before fading.

He stopped screaming and fell back onto the pillow.

The room was eerily quiet.

"What the hell what that?" the sheriff asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"I don't know," Derek admitted, touching Stiles. "He's burning up. Call Deaton, Scott."

Derek stared down at Stiles wondering what the hell was going on with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH. What is Stiles???? Theories welcome. :D
> 
> Just a few things of note:
> 
> -You may be wondering where Cora was.. Truth is, I forgot about her (oops) and decided to leave her out. So I came up with the idea she's with Peter. He was being Mr. Uncle after all. Anytime Cora disappears, she's probably with Peter. 
> 
> -I left Malia out just because she's such a controversial topic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically everything from now on is something I'm reworking from a fic I abandoned in my folder a long time ago.

"You said he screamed?" Deaton asked as he took Stiles' temperature.

Derek nodded. "Not like Lydia though. It sounded more like he was in pain."

"I see.. His temperature is unnaturally high," the vet pointed out. 

"Should we take him to the hospital?" the sheriff asked, alarmed.

Deaton shook his head. "No. This could happen again and we can't risk it. Trust me, he's fine. If this were something normal, he'd need immediate medical attention. Actually, he'd probably be dead already. This isn't normal." He checked Stiles' pulse. "What about his eyes? What colors were they?"

"Blue, red, yellow, orange, green and every color in between," Scott replied. 

Deaton's eyebrows shot up and he turned back to lift up Stiles' eyelid. "I've never heard of that before. You bit him here, correct?" He pointed at the side of Stiles' neck.

"Yeah. And it healed. So he's not dying but he's not a wolf either. His scent hasn't changed. We think he might be immune," Derek told Deaton.

The vet shook his head. "He's clearly not immune. Look at what happened, a normal human can't do that. Your bite did something else to him. What it did, I can't say. But he's certainly different. Peter's bite turned Lydia into a banshee. Your bite turned Jackson into a kanima."

Deaton didn't have anything else to add so once he pronounced Stiles well, at least physically, he made his exit.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged. "Wait until he wakes up, I guess."

The sheriff headed back downstairs to finish the dinner he had abandoned. 

Both of them sat back down next to the bed and stared at Stiles.

"He's going to hate me for probably turning him into something weirder than a werewolf," Derek mumbled.

Scott shook his head. "The only time the nogitsune told the truth was when it told you how Stiles felt. I'm only saying this because I know you feel the same way and everyone is getting tired of you two pining away after each other. You should've seen him when you talked to Kira. He was so upset and jealous because he thought you liked her. I even thought, because you were too stupid to realize he liked you, that you were trying to get with her to get over him."

Derek stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Stiles is in love with you, dude," Scott said slowly. "He gives you the same googly eyes he gave Lydia for six years. I talked to him about it and he told me. When he wakes up and we find out he's okay, _and he's going to be okay_ , you're going to have a talk to him about feelings."

* * *

They moved Stiles into Derek's room because the sheriff was going to have to get the windows fixed. Scott was curled up in the chair in the corner, snoring softly. The sheriff was still in bed. 

Derek sat on the edge of the bed holding Stiles' hand as the slowly rising sun shined through the window. His thumb mindlessly brushing over Stiles' skin.

"Derek?"

He immediately jumped and dropped Stiles' hand. 

"Stiles," he yelped. "You feel okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Why am I in your room?"

"Long story. We'll tell it to you in a little while. Do you remember anything?"

The look on Stiles' face confirmed he did. He immediately looked away. 

"You're not mad at me for biting you, are you?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles shook his head. "You saved me. Why would I be mad? If anything you should be mad at me. The things I did."

"No. That wasn't you, Stiles. And..." Derek swallowed nervously. "And if you're talking about what happened at Lookout Point.. Scott told me the truth."

Stiles turned his head and glared at the sleeping Scott. "Damn you, Scott."

"Don't be mad at him. He only told me because he's known how we both feel for a while. Everyone does. Hell, probably even your dad knows. Scott was tired of seeing us pine after each other so maybe we should fix that?"

"What about Kira?" Stiles asked as he shifted into a sitting position.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I liked Kira? I was just being friendly. I like  _you,_ you idiot."

Stiles smiled then it fell again. "Does that mean that  _thing_ ruined our first kiss?" 

"Nah. It wasn't you and I didn't really kiss back. At least not on the lips."

"Can we fix that too then?"

Then they were kissing. It had to be one of the best moments in Derek's life. He hadn't been that happy since the day Paige agreed to go out with him. He lost track of time. It could've been a minute or an hour for all he knew. Stiles' fingers were tightly twisted in Derek's hair. 

"About time!" two voices said and they jumped apart. 

Derek jumped back and toppled off of the bed. He and Stiles were bright red.

The sheriff was standing at the door in in pajamas, grinning. Scott was sitting in the chair he'd slept him and he was looking like he was proud of them...

"Weren't you asleep?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I  _was_ but I woke up when my name was mentioned. I just faked it because I didn't want to ruin your moment by getting up and leaving."

"Dad?"

The sheriff shrugged. "I guess I was at the right place at the right time." He stepped into the room. "You okay, son? You really worried us last night with the fever and everything."

"I had a fever?"

Scott nodded. "It was like 110 degrees. Deaton said you should've probably died from it but some other things happened too."

"What other things?" They didn't respond. "What other things?" he repeated angrily. 

"We should probably show you," Derek said. 

Stiles was horrified when he saw his room. The windows were shattered and a chilly breeze was filling the room. The blinds hung lopsided, torn apart by the explosion. Broken glass covered the carpet.

"What the hell happened? Did I go berserk and break everything?"

Derek exchanged a look with Scott and the sheriff before saying, "not exactly."

* * *

"I destroyed my room just by screaming?" Stiles asked incredulously. "What am I? A banshee?"

They were sitting at the kitchen table while the sheriff scrambled eggs and fried turkey bacon. 

Derek shook his head. "Uh, banshees can't be dudes. At least, I don't think so. They're usually women."

"And Lydia's eyes haven't ever turned every color in the rainbow," Scott pointed out.

Stiles' dad poured the eggs into the pan and turned to the table. "I'm going to have Melissa come over and check you out, Stiles. I know you seem fine, but its a good idea to be sure. We'll have Deaton come back over too and try to figure out what's going on."

When Melissa came over, she deemed Stiles healthy. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

Deaton asked him various questions how how he felt. Whether any of his senses seemed to be heightened. He asked Stiles to cut a small incision on his arm to check his healing. It didn't heal at all.

"So the bite healed but nothing else will," Deaton said. "Strange. You don't seem to fit anything I know of that could be the result of a werewolf bite. I'll do a little more research and get back to you."

The sheriff headed in to the station to do a check up on the construction from the explosion the nogitsune caused. And there was a lot of paper work to go along with it as well.

The three teenagers remained at the house watching tv. Derek and Stiles kept paying more attention to each other than the tv. Scott noticed and stood up.

"Well, guys, I'll, uh, I'll go and let you work things out. See you at school in the morning." Then he rushed out.

Stiles' dad said he could go back to school the next day if he was ready. And he was definitely ready. He missed a week. Luckily he had people like Lydia and Allison to help him get caught up. Derek and Derek too though, since he didn't go to school the entire time Stiles didn't. Melissa was going to fake a doctor's note and say there were all three sick at the same time.

They watched as Scott ran out of the house. He jumped on his bike and sped off. 

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?" Stiles asked. 

Derek shrugged. "I'm cool with almost anything. I just.. I don't want to rush into anything so don't be insulted if you want to have sex and I don't want to. Not yet anyway."

He didn't want to rush into anything with Stiles. He did that with Kate. He barely knew her for a day when he slept with her. Stiles had been his friend for months but they were just starting the whole dating thing and he was scared he'd mess it up somehow.

"Well, obviously I want to so so bad. But, I've waited seventeen years, I can wait until you're ready," Stiles promised. "We could just talk for now?"

Derek was fine with that. "So, uh, when did you start to like me like me?" 

Stiles snorted. "'Like me like me?' That's cute." Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought you were hot when you were older, obviously. I mean, you'd take your shirt off and I'd have to look away to avoid awkwardness. It was mostly a physical attraction though because I didn't know you too well. Then when you turned younger I thought you were cute and everything and I realized we had a lot in common. What about you?"

"Um, well, there was something about you when I first saw you. I trusted you right away, so that had a lot to do with it. Probably because my older self trusted you? And then pretty much the same as you." Derek wanted to smack himself because he sounded like an idiot but Stiles smiled.

"To be honest, I never pegged you as being into dudes," Stiles admitted.

"I've never really thought about it," Derek shrugged. "I've looked at both guys and girls. Then... Paige came along and I really liked her so I guess girls became my main focus. So I've definitely never been with a guy. Can't speak for older me though."

Stiles nodded. "Same with me and my obsession with Lydia. And I'm pretty sure older you has been with dudes. He was so hot that straight guys probably flung themselves at him."

Derek bit back a smile and gave Stiles a fake frown. "Are you saying I'm not hot now?" 

"What? No!" Stiles rushed out. Derek laughed. "You dick. Yeah, of course you're hot. Its just a different kind of hot."

Stiles stared at Derek waiting for him to say something. He licked his lips in an extremely enticing way and Derek made his move. He leaned over and kissed Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles was stunned for a second but then he melted into it and started kissing back. Clearly he didn't expect Derek to be the instigator of make out sessions.

The sheriff returned a few hours later to find them cuddled together on they couch under a blanket watching _Supernatural_.

* * *

" _I want you to know, Stiles, I'm completely okay with whatever you and Derek are doing,_ " Derek overheard the sheriff telling Stiles in the kitchen. " _But we don't need to have a sex talk do we?_ "

Stiles choked. " _Oh God, no please. I'm begging you._ " Then he dropped his voice even lower. " _B_ _ecause of, you know, Kate... That's not going to be a thing anytime soon. I can't do that to him._ "

There was a pause in which no one said anything.  _"Thank you, Jesus,_ " the sheriff mumbled. " _For the lack of need for the sex talk, I mean. Not.. Not the other thing about that crazy woman. And Stiles, you better not pressure that boy into anything. If I find out you have...._ " _  
_

" _Dad! I would never. I know I'm not the nicest person sometimes, but that's one thing I could never do._ "

Derek tuned out the rest of the conversation.

The two of them ended up sharing Derek's bed that night because the sheriff hadn't been able to get someone to fix the windows in Stiles' room yet. That was fine with them though. Plenty of opportunities to make up for all the kissing they could've been doing. 

They got off to a slow start the following morning. Neither of them had had a lot of sleep recently and they knew they didn't have to go back to school if they didn't feel like it. But they wanted to. They'd missed too much time already. 

Scott was pulling up to the school on his bike as they were getting out of the jeep. (The Camaro was still in Stiles' garage. They took it for a spin occasionally.)

"So are we going to do the whole shebang? Hand holding, kissing in the halls, let everyone know we're together?" Derek asked. 

"Oh hell yeah. I'm finally dating someone, you better believe I'm showing you off," Stiles told him with a grin. 

The pack was standing by the edge of the parking lot talking. Scott was already with the group with his arm around Allison's waist. Derek held Stiles' hand in his as they approached. Erica caught sight of them and the whole group turned and clapped. 

"About time you two got your shit together," Jackson told them.

There were "awws" and congratulations all around. 

Lydia said, "you two are so cute you might give Scott and Allison a run for their money." 

Cora momentarily forgave Derek for not calling her to let her what was going down the night they saved Stiles and gave Derek a hug. 

Aiden scoffed but no one cared. Not even Ethan. Ethan clapped Stiles and Derek both on the shoulder. That dude was so done with his brother. Aiden wasn't that bad but he did have a bad attitude most of the time.

"Stilinski is banging the alpha. Does that make him our mommy?" Erica asked gleefully.

"Fuck off, Erica," Stiles told her without any heat. He didn't mention that he and Derek wouldn't be 'banging' right away. It wasn't really anyone's business.

After that, the day went by normally for the most part. Stiles and Derek and even Scott were a little lost in class due to the time they missed. They didn't worry too much about that though.

It wasn't until their mean math teacher, Mrs. Rodriguez, gave them a pop quiz that anything interesting happened. 

"Uh, Derek and I were absent for a few days," Stiles pointed out. 

"Well you should've thought about that before you got sick," she snapped back.

Derek swore he saw a weird glint in Stiles' eye when he glared at her. It could've been a trick of the light but he wasn't so sure about that. He knew Stiles well enough now to know that he was angry at the teacher. 

Halfway through the quiz, Stiles started to tap his pencil persistently on his desk. He was getting annoyed because he didn't understand the quiz. 

"Mr. Stilinski, stop tapping your pencil," Mrs. Rodriguez demanded. 

Stiles huffed loudly. 

Less than a minute later, the lights in the classroom flickered several times before shutting off completely. Everyone stopped taking the quiz to look up. The teacher got up and flipped the light switch several times. Then suddenly the light directly over Stiles' head exploded loudly. The glass landed in the plastic light cover so no one got hurt, but everyone still jumped up and backed away.

Mrs. Rodriguez asked everyone to file out of the room while she got someone to take care of the problem. 

"I did that, didn't I?" Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded. "I think we should skip and go see Deaton. Lydia will help with anything we miss."

* * *

"The lights went out?" the vet asked as he led them into the back room.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "And the one above me exploded."

Derek scratched his head. "Actually, now that I think about it, the lights in Stiles' room flickered the other night before he screamed and everything. I just thought it was a power surge."

"Magic and electricity generally don't mix," Deaton told them. "If there's a large amount of magic, electricity goes haywire."

Stiles blinked. "Wait... Are you saying that I have magic?"

"Its definitely the most likely theory I've had, Stiles. I've researched banshees. There have been no recorded male banshees. I can't find anything else." Deaton's eyes widened like he'd just remembered something important. "I wonder..."

He disappeared into the supply closet and came back with a leather satchel. 

"When I was younger, I traveled a lot. Both because I wanted to see the world and because I wanted to learn everything I could. When I was about twenty, I was in London. A well known druid lived there and I wanted to meet her and gain some sort of wisdom from the meeting. I ended up bumping into an elderly woman and she gave this to me." Deaton pulled a large, brown leather book out of the bag. "I can only guess that she was psychic because she handed it to me and said that I would meet someone who would need it someday."

"What is it? A magic book?"

Deaton nodded. "A grimoire, yes. The thing is, its empty." He opened the book and flipped through the pages. "I kept it all these years just to see if anything came of what I was told."

Stiles reached for the book. The instant his fingers touched the paper, ink began to snake across the pages, forming words.

"Whoa," Stiles gaped. 

The page finished filling up with words and Stiles flipped to another. Every page had something written on it. 

"That's not English though," Derek pointed out. 

"Its Old English," Deaton told him. "Magic is strongest when incantations are spoken in an ancient language. Druids can perform weak magic, mostly using other things to power it. For example, mountain ash. Individuals who have magic within them are incredibly rare."

Stiles looked up at the two of them. "If this is old English, then why can I read it? Like, I can see that its not English but I can still read it."

"Its the magic." Deaton smiled. "Congratulations Stiles, you're a warlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Things are gonna get interesting. 
> 
> I started two magic!Stiles fics in the past that I abandoned (like I said in the not at the top). So I'm going to be pulling things from both of those and adding them together. Deaton being given the magic book years before and being told he'd know someone who needed it was from one of those two fics.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short.. but the next chapter should be longer. I'm going to start doing time jumps so it doesn't get boring :)

Stiles gave Derek a shit eating grin.

"Did you hear that, Derek? I can do magic!" He wrapped his arms around Derek. "This is so cool."

Both of them skipped the rest of school and stayed at Deaton's to talk with him. The vet was having a slow day anyway. 

His only explanation for Stiles' rainbow eyes was the surge of magic within him making an initial outburst. Apparently, once Stiles learned to control it, those would stop happening. The magic was in touch with his emotions, much like the werewolves' ability to shift. So he had to be careful and anchor himself.

"This book was meant for you, Stiles, and I'll give it to you on one condition," Deaton told him.

"Anything. Do I have to like clean up cat poop or something? Because I will."

Deaton gave him a look. "No.. You, you don't have to clean up poop. I was going to say you have to promise to be careful. I'm not going to be much help to you if you make a mistake, my knowledge is limited. I'll try to help you learn this as best as I can but you're going to have to learn mostly on your own."

"I promise. I won't like, blow up my house or anything, or kill someone, or turn them into a toad. Though, if I was going to turn someone into a toad, it would be Aiden."

Derek snorted. 

"Then its yours," Deaton said gesturing to the book.

Stiles flipped through the pages. The pages in the last quarter of the book were filled with funny shapes and pictures.

"What are those?" Derek asked.

"They're runes. They work with a spell. You can carve it into something or draw it. The strength depends on several factors. Carving them is the most effective way. You could use a pen or something but they would make it weak. Some of them probably require ingredients such as a drop of blood. They're quite useful."

Stiles looked at one particular picture. It looked like a 6 and a 9 attached together at the circle bits. 

"This says its an exploding rune. How would that work?" Deaton raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to use it! I'm just curious."

Deaton sighed. "It could be used as a trap. You could lure the enemy into a location set up with runes and speak the incantation and blow them up. That's a little... advanced."

"By 'advanced,' you mean 'dangerous,' don't you?"

The vet nodded. "You should probably start with something that can't accidentally hurt someone." 

"So, can I try a small spell?" Stiles asked. "Please?????"

Derek and Deaton exchanged a look then the vet said, "I don't see why not. Try to find a hover spell." He grabbed a cotton ball out of a glass container (probably so it wouldn't hurt anyone if it got out of control). "And see if you can make this float."

Stiles pointed a finger at it said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The cotton ball twitched. "Whoa, wait, it moved. Does that mean Harry Potter spells could actually work?"

Deaton gave him an exasperated look. "In theory, yes, but only with a lot of concentration and it wouldn't be very powerful. As I said, they're more powerful with older languages. It only moved because you were thinking about it moving." 

It took a few minutes of page turning, but Stiles finally found the right spell. He pointed his finger and said words Derek didn't understand. The cotton ball lifted into the air about two inches before falling.

"Did you see that, Derek?" Stiles asked excitedly. "I made that move!" 

"You need some practice, obviously," Derek told him. "We'll work on it."

"Indeed," Deaton said. "Runes are easier though because they allow you to focus better."

Before they left, Deaton quizzed Stiles on rules.

"There's only one real rule to magic, Stiles. What is it?"

Stiles blinked, confused.. "Uh.. There are magic rules??" Deaton just stared at him expectantly. "Well, I'd love to say you can't raise the dead but we've seen that first hand. Something about love probably?"

Deaton seemed to take pity on him. "Anything you do that goes against nature will come with a price. Yes, you can raise the dead, as proven by Peter, but it could easily backfire. And I see that I don't have to explain the love consequences to you," he said as he eyed how close Stiles was standing to Derek. 

"Let me guess. If you try to make someone fall in love, it'll backfire?"

"More then likely, yes," the vet answered. "And usually, it turns out horribly."

"Like that episode of  _Buffy_ where Xander got Amy to do a love spell to make Cordy fall in love with him but she was already in love with him so it backfired by making every girl want him and they nearly ripped him to shreds?" 

Clearly Deaton didn't know what Stiles was talking about so he just nodded. 

When they finally left to head home, Stiles looked at Derek with the look he got when he was planning something.

"Oh no. What?"

Stiles smiled. "I'm in a pranky mood. Are _you_ in a pranky mood?"

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because I was thinking, we could ask the pack to come over when they get out of school and prank them. Deaton said runes are easier right? And I saw an invisibility rune that's just _begging_ to be used."

* * *

Knowing Scott was going to rush over and arrive first, Stiles wanted to get his best friend good. After finding the invisibility rune again, took an old pocket knife and carved the mark into the bottom corner of the door so that his dad wouldn't see it. When he was finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Here goes the moment of truth," he told Derek. Stiles spoke the spell and the door shimmered into transparency. 

Derek walked over to touch it. "So cool. I don't think I've ever seen anything invisible in real life before."

"Me either," Stiles said. "This is a lot easier than that hovering though." He turned to look at Derek. "Want to take it a step further?"

"How?"

Stiles grabbed a marker off of the table. "I really want to make ourselves invisible, but I'm kind of scared I'll mess up and we'll get stuck.. So what if we make the furniture invisible and it on it. It'll look like we're floating."

Derek grinned. "I like it!"

They got to work quickly. Derek turned the furniture over while Stiles drew the rune on the bottom. Stiles thought about carving it into the wooden parts underneath, but they didn't have time.

Derek heard Scott's bike turn into the driveway just as they finished. 

"Scott's coming. Hurry up!" 

The two of them flopped onto the couch. Stiles laid down with his head in Derek's lap and spoke the spell that went with the rune. The sofa vanished under them.

"So weird," Stiles muttered. 

Scott jogged up onto the porch and ran face first into the invisible door. Derek could hear his nose crack. Then there was a thump from where Scott fell backward. 

"GOD DAMN IT," Scott shouted. 

Almost as soon as that happened, the door wasn't invisible anymore. It popped back into existence. Scott turned the doorknob and pushed it open. He was standing there with blood dripping down his face. Both Stiles and Derek were struggling to not crack up. 

"Stiles! Derek!" he called. "What the hell just happened?"

Stiles looked up at him with a straight face. "It looks like you ran into the door. Scott, what the hell, man, you haven't done that since we were six."

"The door wasn't there!" Scott protested. "I ran into it because I couldn't see it and.... What the hell?" He noticed Stiles and Derek floating in the air.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

Scott gaped. "You... you're floating. Where's the couch?"

Stiles and Derek glanced at one another. "The couch is right here, dude," Stiles told Scott as he patted it. "Are you okay? Maybe you hit your head too hard."

"But-"

The two of them started laughing. 

"We're messing with you, Scott. The couch is invisible. So was the door. Your hard head just made it reappear. I must not have done the rune too well. We'll explain everything when the others get here."

Derek heard the cars pulling up. "They're here now."

"Do you want in on the joke or do you want to stand there looking like a dunce, Scotty?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I want in, duh."

"Then go sit in the chair over there."

Once Scott was seated with his feet on the coffee table, Stiles did the spell and the chair vanished.

"Whoa, that's so weird," Scott gasped.

"I know right?" Derek said.

"Act casual," Stiles whispered. Then just as they heard footsteps on the porch he laughed out loud. "Scott running into the door reminded me of when we were six and there used to be a door right there" he pointed at the doorway into the kitchen. "It swung open as Scott was running and he ran right into it. There was blood everywhere."

"Dude, that was scary," Scott admitted. "And it ruined my favorite shirt. It had Pikachu on it and I think I cried more over the shirt than over hurting my nose."

The pack walked in at that moment.

Stiles smiled at the memory. "Ah, yes, the Pikachu shirt you refused to take off for like two weeks straight. Anyway, after that my mom made my dad get rid of the door so that wouldn't happen again." He turned to half of the assembled pack just standing there. "Hey guys!" 

"Uh..." Allison started. "What-?"

"Stiles, sit up so they can sit down," Derek ordered. Stiles did as Derek said. The pack was still standing there staring. Jackson, Ethan and Danny walked in last. "What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where the hell is the sofa?" Isaac blurted out. "You're just floating there."

"What are you talking about," Scott asked.

Isaac gaped. "You're floating too."

"Are you guys okay?" Derek asked, concerned. It was so hard not to laugh.

Stiles patted Derek's knee. "I think we should just take pity on them. They're even more confused than Scott and Scott ran into an invisible door."

* * *

"You have magic?" Erica asked. "Awesome! I hope you realize we're all going to exploit your abilities now."

 Almost the entire pack nodded at that.

"Hey, no one is going to be exploiting Stiles," Derek put in. 

Stiles smiled. "Thank you, Derek."

"He might kill us," Derek continued. "He needs practice first."

Stiles elbowed him. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Derek teased. 

He went to peck Stiles on the cheek but Stiles turned and he ended up pecking him on the lips. Derek pulled away, embarrassed, but Stiles leaned in for more. 

"Yo, pack mom and dad, are you trying to make us sick?" Jackson interrupted.

Stiles and Derek stopped and looked at him.

Lydia slapped him. "Jackson!" 

"What? We're all thinking it. I was just the only one to speak up. I mean, look at McCall over there. He's about to puke."

Stiles scoffed. "Hypocrites. As if you and Lydia didn't make the entire school gag when you and Lydia started dating." Then he turned from Jackson to Scott. "And don't even get me started on you and Allison. I'm pretty sure I could do Allison and give it to her exactly the way she likes, that's how many details I was given."

Allison turned red. "Scott!" she squeaked, embarrassed. "Oh my God."

"Honey, like you didn't tell me everything," Lydia spoke up. "And its only a matter of time before Stiles and Derek start giving us every juicy detail."

"I bet Stiles gives great head," Erica sighed. Everyone stared at her. "What? Like I'm the only one thinking it? Those lips and that tongue and don't get me started on those fingers."

Stiles wiggled his fingers and looked at Derek with a shrug. 

Then the whole room dissolved into a sex chat and Stiles and Derek got up and went to get a snack. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm sure you're wondering about Stiles and Derek's sex life.. Well, you're gonna have to wait ;) I've actually got that planned out. I'm not going to do explicit sex scenes because, let's face it, I'm not that good at them.. but I'll probably bump the rating up to M.
> 
> The little pranky bits.. Those were from the original fic I keep referencing. Stiles originally turned himself and Derek invisible and made the others think the house was haunted.. But it wasn't very good. So I just changed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this chapter is shit.. Then again, I always think that.

Stiles avoided pranking his dad. The man was still getting used to the werewolf stuff, really. He didn't want to give him a heart attack so he just sat down and explained it to him. Sheriff Stilinski believed him immediately. He'd seen so much that there was nothing that could shock him anymore. But Stiles' didn't want to give him a scare. 

They all fell into a routine over the next couple of weeks. Stiles did most of his practicing at Deaton's after school just in case something went wrong. He knew Deaton could only help but so much though. While Stiles was doing that, Derek would take the wolves out into the preserve and help them work on their senses. Occasionally the girls would stick around with Stiles to watch. 

Derek and Stiles had been together for roughly three weeks and had only just reached the point of shirtless make out sessions. Stiles was perfectly okay with waiting. 

"So, are you ever going to give us some details, Stiles?" Lydia asked all of a sudden.

Stiles was in the middle of figuring out a summoning spell when she asked. He lost his concentration and the tennis ball he was trying to summon rolled off of the table. They were in Deaton's clinic while Scott was working. Derek was with the other wolves. Lydia and Allison were both there watching Stiles. Kira was with Danny. The two of them had become pretty good friends. 

"Details about what?" He had a feeling he knew but he was playing dumb.

Allison was clearly curious as well, but Scott was in the room so she was pretending to be very interested in her book.

"About Derek," Lydia replied in a tone where the unsaid 'duh' was obvious. "What's he like in bed? How big is he? Give us the juicy stuff."

Stiles groaned internally. "I never pegged you to be the ones to ask these questions, Lydia," he said in an attempt to turn the conversation around.

She shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't, Erica wanted to ask but she hasn't had the chance to corner you. I told her I'd try. Plus, I figured you'd probably spill your secrets to me before her anyway. Now stop trying to avoid it and talk."

"Sorry, that's classified information."

Lydia was about to respond when Scott did instead. "What he's saying is that they haven't done it yet," he told her.

Stiles gaped at him. 

"What? We both know if you had gotten laid, I would be the first to know about it. You would've told me every tiny detail no matter how much I begged you not to."

Stiles snorted. "Fine, Scott's right. We haven't done anything yet, okay?"

"Why?" Allison asked, her curiosity got the best of her.

"After.... Kate, he didn't want to rush into anything. I respect that. Though, the moment he's ready, I'm dropping all pretenses and bending him over the nearest surface."

Scott gagged audibly. "I could've gone my whole life without knowing that."

"Oh, Scotty, you think that's bad? Wait until it actually happens and I force you to sit in a circle of mountain ash while I give you every single detail."

Scott groaned. "Someone kill me."

* * *

A few nights later, Stiles was sitting at his desk typing up a history paper. Derek was laying across Stiles' bed on his stomach, reading a book for English. It was extremely quiet, a little too quiet for Stiles' taste. He'd been staring at the computer screen for way too long. 

He saved his work and spun around to face Derek. His boyfriend was concentrating hard on what he was reading, his face scrunched was all scrunched up. It was adorable. Then Stiles raked his eyes over Derek and he found himself staring at his ass. 

"You okay?" Derek asked suddenly causing Stiles to jump.

"Huh?"

Derek looked up from his book. "Are you okay? Your heart started beating really fast."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff."

The other boy nodded. "Thinking about some stuff while staring at my ass?" The bastard looked so smug.

Stiles turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Derek laughed. "Just tell me what you were thinking about."

Stiles sighed. "I know why you don't want to rush into anything and I respect that, but I'm kind of dying here. You can't go around looking that hot and expect me to survive. Hell, I've even been interrogated about if you're good in bed or not." 

"I have been too," Derek grimaced. "Erica's been trying to get stuff out of me. Finally I had to tell her we hadn't done anything yet."

Those girls were definitely a menace sometimes. 

"Sometimes I eavesdrop on you touching yourself at night," Derek admitted all of a sudden. Apparently it was honesty hour. "And I hear you say my name when you come."

Stiles swallowed slowly. "Oh, uh..." The room was suddenly warm.

"I touch myself too when I listen to you.. most of the time. Hearing my name come out of your mouth sends me over the edge, Stiles. You have no idea."

That was unexpected. 

"Jesus, Derek, you can't just say things like that." Derek just smiled, not even embarrassed that he admitted what he'd just said. "What if we do that together?"

"Jerk off together?"

Stiles nodded. "Its not weird. We can just do it until we want to move on to something else. Scott and I did it together when we first figured out how. We just didn't look at each other that much. The two of us _want_ to look at each other right?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm on board with this." Derek grinned and closed the book he was still holding. "When?"

"Dad won't be home for another hour.. We could do it now?"

All it took was for Derek to nod and they were both scrambling around. Derek's book ended up being tossed in the corner as he ripped his shirt off. Stiles barely got his jeans unbuttoned before he was shoving them down and kicking them off. He almost fell in the struggle. 

"You absolutely sure about this? You don't have to just because I bought it up."

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss instead of responding. 

"Okay," Stiles breathed. "Uh, do you need anything? Lotion, lube? You name it, I've got it. I just don't have Vaseline. Don't ever use that. I made that mistake once and it was disgusting. Or do you not use anything?"

Derek was grinning at Stiles' nervousness. "I don't really need anything," he told him. "Though a little lube might be fine."

Stiles replied with a nod and started to palm himself through his boxer-briefs. He was a little too nervous to actually pull his dick out first. Luckily Derek noticed Stiles' nervousness and whipped his out. Stiles stared, not even trying to hide that openly gawking at it.

It was really nice and kind of surprising. Derek was about the same size as Stiles, maybe just a little thicker. There was also a little more of a curve to Derek's. Stiles had assumed since Derek was a werewolf, and more importantly, an alpha, that he would be huge. It was kind of a relief to find out he wasn't. 

"I've showed you mine, show me yours," Derek said breaking him out of his fixation. 

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Stiles, this isn't supposed to be one sided. Let me see yours."

He complied and Derek looked at him with a smile. Then the two of them stood there awkwardly. Stiles fought the urge to start move his hips and swing his dick around like a helicopter. He was saved the embarrassment when Derek stepped forward and kissed him. Their hard dicks rubbed together.

Stiles licked his lips when Derek pulled away. "So, do we keep our hands to ourselves? Because I don't know if I can manage that."

Derek grabbed both of their dicks in his hand. Stiles jerked his hips and his breath hitched.

"Does that answer your question?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded.

Instead of awkwardly standing up, Stiles sat on the bed and Derek sat in the chair right in front of him. Stiles handed him the bottle of lube and they just sat their slowly stroking themselves while trying not to feel weird about it. 

Stiles took in every inch of Derek's body. He has a small patch of chest hair meaning that older Derek waxed his chest. He'd have to make sure Derek never does that. He also had abs that were just beginning to be visible. That disproved Stiles' theory that werewolves automatically had abs. He watched the way Derek's foreskin slid back and forth with the motion of his hand. It made him feel extremely self-conscious over his lack of foreskin. Werewolves probably couldn't get circumcised because it would just grow right back..

His thoughts were abandoned when Derek asked, "do you mind if I...?" he pointed at Stiles' dick.

He nodded shakily and moved his hand away. 

Derek moved onto the bed and pushed Stiles into a laying position as he wrapped his hand around Stiles' dick. He gave it a stroke and Stiles bucked his hips up inadvertently.

"Holy shit," he moaned. "It feels so much better when someone else does it."

"You can touch me if you want," Derek told him quietly. 

Stiles wanted to. Badly. He wrapped his hand around Derek's dick and gave it a few tugs. Derek groaned.

"Not gonna last too long," Stiles slurred.

Derek suddenly shifted so that he was straddling Stiles' thighs, their cocks rubbing together. Stiles stared at him, wide-eyed, confused. 

"Wanna come on you, make you smell like me," Derek mumbled. 

Stiles grinned. "I  _knew_ you'd have a scent KINK!" Derek grabbed their dicks and started stroking them together causing him to shout 'kink' in surprise.

Soon, Stiles came, shooting thick white ropes across his stomach. Derek kept his hand on both of them until he finished on Stiles' stomach as well. They stared at each other not knowing what to say. Stiles rubbed their combined come all over his stomach then rubbed it on Derek's. Derek's eyebrows rose.

"If I'm gonna smell like you, I want you to smell like me."

Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Their softening dicks rubbed together and the drying come slid between their stomachs.

"We should shower," Stiles told him.

Derek nodded. "Together."

"Duh!" 

Twenty minutes later they were stepping out of the bathroom together with towels around their waists and found themselves face to face with the sheriff. They all stared at one another in horror for a full minute before anyone spoke.

"I can-" Stiles began.

The sheriff held up a hand. "Let's just pretend this never happened. And make sure your _activities_ are done well before I get home next time." Then he turned and walked down the hall.

Scott gave Stiles a look of horror the next day and Erica and Isaac both grinned. Cora gagged. 

* * *

Two weeks later Scott got the shock of a life time when he burst into Stiles room only to see Stiles and Derek giving one another handjobs. 

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles said casually as he jerked Derek's cock. 

Derek gave Scott a nod. 

"Oh my God," Scott cried, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Then close the fucking door," Stiles told him.

Scott slammed the door shut... while  _still in the room._ Stiles fought the urge to facepalm.

"By all means, stay. We don't mind an audience, do we Derek?"

Derek shrugged. "Not really, no."

"Kill me," Scott yelled, scrambling to open the door again. 

When he finally got out and shut the door behind him, they heard a crash that told them he fell down the stairs.

"Was Scott dropped on his head as a baby?" Derek asked seriously.

Stiles abandoned Derek's dick and sighed. "Is he gone?" Derek nodded. "Its much worse. Don't let his moments like that fool you. Scott is pretty damn smart but.. When we were about eight or nine, his dad was drunk and knocked him down the stairs and he hit his head. He doesn't remember it and the only reason I know is because his mom called my dad and I listened in on the call. That's why I hate his dad so much."

Derek looked like he wanted to go rip Agent McCall's head off.

"Enough depressing shit," Stiles said. "Let's finish this. I don't know about you but I do  _not_ want to get blue balls."

Apparently Scott wanted to tell them about what Ethan and Danny found in the woods whole on their 'run' (everyone knows they probably did the dirty in the woods). He ran out and sent Erica back later to  ~~ridicule~~ inform them of the situation.

When they finally made it out to where Danny and Ethan were waiting for them, there was a terrible noise beyond the tree line. 

"We just came out for a run," Ethan started telling them.

" _Suuuuure_ ," Stiles drawled. 

"We did!" Danny protested.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. " _Mmhmm_ , and why are you covered in leaves and dirt?" 

"We fell...."

"Are we going to forget that Scott literally just walked in on you two exchanging handjobs less than an hour ago?" Isaac asked, incredulously.

Scott groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm still trying to forget!"

"What did you find?" Derek demanded loudly so that they would get to the important bit. Plus he was probably a little embarrassed even though he didn't share it.

"You hear that noise, right?" Danny asked. Derek and the others nodded. It was like an loud buzzing coming from multiple places. Kind of hard not to notice. "It started out sounding like tiny wings flapping. We were on the trail over there when we heard it," he pointed north. 

"Then it got really loud and started killing my ears," Ethan said. "We bolted and called your phone but got no answer so Danny called Scott. While we waited, the noise moved slightly east."

They decided to check it out and ventured into the trees. The group split into groups, which was probably a bad idea.

"Hey, the nemeton is over there.." Stiles pointed out. The noise was loudest in that direction.

Derek froze. "Deaton said it would draw things here, right? It probably drew whatever is making that noise to the area."

A few minutes later there was a loud zap followed by Kira's voice screaming, "ISAAC!"

Stiles and Derek took off in that direction as fast as possible. When they reached the clearing, Kira was warding off bluish-purple creatures flying with her katana. Isaac was laying on the ground groaning. 

Not sure if he could do it or not, Stiles created an experimental fireball and threw it. One of the creatures fried instantly and dropped to the ground. When they noticed him and Derek, they flew toward them. That's when Kira shot an arc of electricity through the air and all of them dropped to the ground, smoking.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"He walked ahead of me since his hearing is better, them they came out of nowhere. I think two of them bit him then they flew at me."

The pack managed to get out. Derek gathered up a couple of the singed creatures in his coat and they went to Deaton.

"These are pixies," the vet said observing the dead ones they bought. "And the nemeton most definitely drew them here... by the hundreds."

Isaac was laid out on the table getting paler and paler by the minute.

"What about him?" Derek asked. "What happened?"

"Contrary to what Stiles thinks, not everything is a living Harry Potter reference. These are nothing like those pixies. Their bites are venomous. Isaac will be in extreme pain for several hours. I'm glad you bought some dead pixies so that I can extract the venom and create an antidote."

"Well, clearly you've never heard of doxies," Stiles retorted. 

Derek stuck to the issue at hand. "What about humans?"

Deaton's eyes widened almost like he forgot about normal people. "Stiles, call your father immediately and tell him to put out an announcement to keep people out of the preserve at all costs. Scott, call your mother and tell her to let us know if someone arrives at the hospital with the symptoms Isaac has." He turned and grabbed a syringe and gave Isaac a shot. "This should keep his pain down for an hour or so. It'll affect humans the same way but they won't recover. They'll be in pain for a few days before they die unless given the antidote."

The sheriff sighed and muttered, "venomous pixies. What's next vampires?" when Stiles called to tell him.

"Dad, never say that again!" Last thing they needed were vampires. "Just do it okay? Lives are at stake."

The vet said they could be killed in any way, but it would probably be more effective to do it from a distance and in a way to kill more than one at the same time. The wolves could only attack close range and that would mean they could suffer like Isaac. Allison was damn good at archery, but she'd have a hard time shooting them down one by one. 

"Remember that exploding rune?" Deaton asked. Stiles nodded. "I think its time for you put it to good use."

Stiles got his book and he and Deaton meticulously carved the tiny rune into small stones the pack found outside. Stiles tested one by throwing it into the trees behind the clinic before the pack set out. Scott and Lydia remained behind with Deaton to help with the antidote. 

"A couple of joggers got bit," the sheriff told Stiles quietly. "I called an ambulance. It won't kill them, right?"

"It will," Derek said, "unless they get the antidote Deaton is working on. What did you tell him?" He nodded at Parrish who was leaning against the car.

The sheriff grimace. "Nothing, actually. I told him something was going on that I couldn't explain and asked him to trust me." He noticed Stiles' bag. "What have you got to get rid of them?"

Stiles explained the plan. He didn't like it much, but allowed them to go on with it. 

"Why are you letting a bunch of kids go there?" Parrish asked as the pack headed toward the trees.

"Its a long story but they know what to do and they're the only ones that can do it," the sheriff told him. He sounded proud.

The others carried sticks to keep the pixies away from them and to protect Stiles while he worked. Kira kept her katana. Slowly they made their way through the woods. Stiles threw rocks into nests and said the incantation. The nests blew up, killing the pixies. Occasionally, a stray pixie or two would attempted to attack the pack. Kira sliced one in half and Boyd whacked one to the ground and stomped on it.

It was kind of sad killing such tiny creatures, but if it protected the town, it had to be done. 

They froze when the nemeton came into view. Pixies were flying all around it, almost ritualistic. 

Stiles passed the rocks out and told the others to walk around the clearing and toss them so that he could do the spell. They did as asked and when the stones landed on the ground, the pixies flocked to them, curious. He felt so bad as he said the spell and the rocks blew up, killing all of the pixies. 

The pack made their way back around toward Stiles looking relieved that it was over so fast. A sharp pain in the side of his neck changed that. He immediately started to feel woozy. He put his hand to his neck and it came away red. 

Derek didn't see the pixie until after it bit Stiles. His vision turned scarlet and he ran to Stiles' side. The pixie wasn't fast enough though. He snatched it out of the air and crushed it with his bare hand. Then he steadied Stiles.

"Its okay," he whispered, "you'll be alright."

But Stiles was already unconscious. 

The antidote still wasn't ready by the time they got back. Deaton was working on it as fast as possible. It had taken a long time to get the venom out of the dead pixies. Isaac was still laid out on the table, sedated. 

Derek laid Stiles on another table. Scott was freaking out. Especially, when Stiles started to twitch.

"Scott, give him this," Deaton said he said handing over a shot.

He did as the vet said and the needle was an inch from Stiles' skin when Stiles' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. His eyes opened.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. 

Stiles seemed to be getting paler, but he stumbled to his feet instead of responding. He grabbed an unlabeled jar and tipped some of the contents into what Deaton was working on and then he waved his hand over the bowl. The contents bubbled a little then stopped. 

"Done," he managed before sinking to his knees. 

Deaton filled a syringe and gave Stiles the antidote. Almost immediately, his color started returning. While Derek helped Stiles up, Deaton filled three more syringes.

"Take those to your mother, Scott," Deaton ordered. He turned to give Isaac the shot. 

Everyone ended up being completely fine. Deaton kept the extra antidote just in case something similar happened again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The handjob scene was what took the longest. I kept rewriting it.
> 
> Also, the vaseline thing is true.. never use it for _that_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, but CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! :D I love Christmas. We'll start getting back into the action next chapter.

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, they only had one more supernatural incident... thanks to the nemeton. Nothing bad came of it though. A couple of totally bizarre supernatural sea creatures washed up on the beach.. The beach was only fifteen miles away, so it wasn't too difficult to head down to the shore and nudge them back into the water before some unsuspecting beach jogger ran across them. 

When they described them to Deaton he told them that they were more than likely hippocampi. 

On Christmas Eve, Lydia held a Christmas party. Stiles ended up having way too much eggnog.. with bourbon mixed in. 

"Fa-la-la-la," he slurred after about his fifth one. 

"Dude, you okay?" Danny asked giving him a weird look. 

Stiles nodded jerkily. "Its what I call this," he held up his cup. "Its called 'fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la' because its festive!" 

"Okay, well, you've had enough festive drinks," Derek told him. He took the cup away and took a sip. "Jesus Christ, Stiles. How much alcohol did you put in this?" 

"Half," Stiles replied before he crawled into Derek's lap and straddled him. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

Derek gave him a small smile. "Yes, I know."

"How would you like it if.... if I woke you up in the morning with a blowjob?" 

Scott had been walking toward them. He heard the word 'blowjob' and turned completely around and walked away. 

"If you remember in the morning, you can if you want," Derek replied. Damn, he wanted it. He wanted it bad. 

"I could right now," Stiles mumbled in his ear. He reached down to grope Derek. "If  _you_ want."

Derek slapped his hand away. "No! Well... yes.. but no! Not here."

Stiles' lip quivered and Derek thought he'd upset Stiles. 

"Gotta go pee," he mumbled before getting up and staggering away.

Derek sought out Scott who was leaning against the wall with Allison.

"Is there any reason Stiles is being weird?" he asked. "I had to stop him from drinking anymore because I was scared I'd have to take him to the hospital for alcohol poisoning."

Scott's smile fell. "Christmas is... a bad time for him. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask. Its not really for me to tell."

"His mom?" 

Scott gave him a small nod. "He always tries to pretend like it doesn't bother him. Last year he wanted to have a cookie eating contest. He ate so many of those gross Christmas cookies than come in a tin that he puked."

When Stiles didn't return, Derek went to look for him. He found him slumped slumped in the corner of the bathroom, passed out. A guy was in there peeing right in front of him. The door wasn't even closed. He ignored the swaying guy taking a pee and lifted Stiles with ease and carried him downstairs and out to the jeep. 

Sure, Derek didn't have his license, but he put Stiles in the passenger's seat and drove them home. 

He managed to undress Stiles and tuck him into bed. (He'd had his hand on Stiles' dick several times, he couldn't be angry about Derek undressing him for bed, right?) After he changed, himself, he went back to check on Stiles. He turned to leave when Stiles reached for his hand.

"Stay.. Please?" he whispered. 

He shifted over to make room for Derek. The two of them lay there facing each over for a while, not speaking.

"It was my mom's favorite holiday, you know. Christmas, I mean." Derek could smell Stiles' tears before his eyes started to get wet. "She used to go insane with the decorations. Everywhere you looked, inside and outside, it was Christmas. But now, its just not the same without her. We only put up the tree, its too painful to see the house the way she decorated it."

Stiles' tears were rolling onto the pillow, silently. Then he sniffed loudly. Derek reached out and wiped them away.

"I know what you mean," he admitted. "My whole family loved Christmas. My mom and Laura especially. My dad would take me out into the preserve and we'd find a tree and bring it back. It had to be a real tree or Laura would throw a tantrum. Even Peter loves Christmas.. Or he did. I know Cora does, but she's always pretended otherwise. We'd decorate the tree as a family. My mom would make cookies and hot chocolate and we'd sit around the fireplace before bed on Christmas Eve. Feel free to insert a dog joke there."

Stiles replied with a watery snort. "Never. We should do that. Make hot chocolate and cookies."

Derek nodded. "Not tonight though. Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

Derek jerked awake just as the sun was rising. It was way too early. Stiles' back was pressed against him. Derek had one arm wrapped around Stiles' waist, the other was trapped under Stiles. Stiles' ass was pressed up against Derek's crotch. 

He couldn't move without waking Stiles, so he drifted off back to sleep.

Derek was in the middle of a good dream when he woke up next. A  _really_ good dream. Stiles was blowing him and he was sooo good at it. Then something caused him to snap out of it and wake up... but the dream was still going. He lifted his head and looked down to see Stiles  _actually_ sucking his dick.

"Stiles!" he yelped, jerking his hips upward. 

His dick rammed Stiles in the back of the throat causing him to gag. 

He pulled off with a wet plop. "Shh, my dad is downstairs making breakfast."

Then without waiting for a reply, he swallowed Derek whole. His lips fit perfectly around Derek too. Almost like his mouth and Derek's dick were meant for one another. 

"Why are you blowing me though?" Derek asked suddenly.

Stiles pulled off again and sighed. "I asked if you wanted me to wake you up this way and you said yes. Its part of your Christmas present."

Derek didn't think Stiles would remember that. "You're not.. hungover?"

Stiles shook his head. "Now can I finish sucking your dick before my dad comes in to wake us up?"

* * *

After expecting it to be a depressing day, Derek ended up loving it. He missed his family more than anyone could possibly understand. He knew they wouldn't want him to sit around crying over them on Christmas, so he tried to enjoy himself. The Stilinskis fake Christmas tree reeked of dust instead of pine, but it was still beautiful. The sheriff made them chocolate chip waffles for breakfast. 

Both of the boys got the usual stuff for Christmas. When Stiles gave Derek his gift, his breath hitched and tears blurred his vision. Stiles had handed him a (clearly handmade) photo album with triskeles drawn on the front. It was full of pictures of his family.

"W-Where did you get these?" Derek whispered. 

"Remember the morning you woke up with me in that cheap motel?" Derek nodded. "We were coming back from a visit with someone that was a friend of your mom's and she gave you all of those pictures. I just took them out of the box and made the album. Peter helped a little by telling me who was who."

"Thank you, Stiles," Derek said quietly. 

Stiles smiled. "That's not all though. Here." He handed Derek another album.

He flipped through it and where were several pages of their current pack. Scott and Allison cuddling on a couch. Jackson giving Lydia a piggy back ride. Ethan and Danny looking embarrassed because ~~Stiles~~ someone interrupted them kissing to take a picture. Erica sleeping with her head in Boyd's lap. Kira and Allison practicing with swords. Aiden looking like he wanted to rip the camera person's head off. Cora in the process of probably saying something like 'get that fucking camera out of my face unless you want to loose an arm, Stilinski.' There were also pictures of Stiles and Derek, probably taken by Lydia. Peter was featured in a couple as well. 

Without even saying anything, Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. Stiles was surprised for a second before he started kissing back.

"I-I'm just going to go..  start the food," the sheriff said as he fled the room.

Derek had always been terrible of buying gifts, so he didn't buy Stiles anything. He went back to his family's vault and searched for something to give him. He ended up finding a family bestiary. Even though they had the Argent's bestiary, he figured Stiles would still love it. It was a large, leather bound book with a triskele carved on the cover. It was outdated, the year in the book was dated a hundred years previous. 

"This is so cool though," Stiles told him. "Someone in your family probably drew these pictures." 

The other thing Derek found for Stiles in the vault ended up having a dual purpose. He handed Stiles the little wooden box and he opened it to reveal a silver ring with a triskele on it. 

"Are you proposing to me?" Stiles teased. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "I just figured you'd like that. And, you know how I had humans in my family?" Stiles nodded. "How did they get into the family vault?"

"I hadn't thought about that.."

"I really hadn't either. Not sure if it would've worked, but I was close to ripping my claws off and giving them to you to see if they'd work if you used them. Didn't have to though. Touching that ring to the engraving at the vault entrance works just like the claws."

Stiles blinked, staring at the ring. Then he looked back up at Derek. "You're trusting me enough to give me access to your family vault?"

"Stiles, you  _are_ my family. I'm sure Peter would agree, Cora too. I don't even think Cora knows about the vault because mom didn't tell us until we turned thirteen."

Derek and Stiles sat around watching the Christmas parade most of the morning while the sheriff put the ham in the oven.  

Around noon, Melissa and Scott showed up. The McCalls and the Stilinskis always had Christmas together. (Agent McCall was _not_ invited.) Scott joined Derek and Stiles while Melissa headed into the kitchen to help the sheriff with the cooking. 

They invited Cora and Peter as well and Peter was actually enjoyable to be around.

By evening, snow had started to fall. It was beginning to coat the ground. 

"This was the best Christmas we've had in years," the sheriff sighed contently. Stiles couldn't help but agree. "I was half expecting the abominable snowman to show up and start terrorizing the town or something."

"Oh my God, dad. Please don't say stuff like that. When you live on a Hellmouth anything could happen."

Derek laughed and Stiles was excited that he understood that reference. 

The sheriff went to bed and Derek and Stiles ended the night cuddling in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and cookies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are taking their relationship slow. Handjobs... Blowjobs.. You know what's next ;)
> 
> Fun fact: Around Christmas, my mom drinks eggnog with whiskey or bourbon or something (I checked the bottle, it says both??) mixed in.. She calls them 'fa-la-la's'


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm totally doing the Benefactor thing but I'm changing it though.. Instead of it being the whole county and everyone supernatural, its just going to be the pack.

Lacrosse tryouts were the first day back at school. Most of them made the team. Stiles barely scraped by. Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Danny all made first line. Danny tried to get Ethan to join the team but he declined with the pretense that Aiden might want to join and agressive sports and his twin brother didn't mix well. Stiles was on the bench yet again, despite having won Beacon Hills the championship the previous year. 

Even Kira made the team when Stiles accidentally launched the ball toward the stands where the rest of the pack was watching. She just happened to have a spare lacrosse stick in her and and managed to save Allison from getting hit in the face. Coach saw it and put her on the team without taking no for an answer. He said "you're on the team!" and when she went to protest he repeated himself loudly. She agreed reluctantly. 

Derek was an interesting case. All of them figured he would do really well and make first line... He didn't. He was good but not good enough for that. 

"You screwed up at tryouts on purpose, didn't you?" Stiles demanded. 

"What? No!" Derek replied quickly. Stiles glared. "Okay, maybe I did, but it wasn't on purpose really. Its just, my mom told me to never go, you know, wolf during sports. I never used my powers during basketball. I didn't need to. I was just good at it. But with lacrosse.. without the werewolf strength and everything, I'm just not that good."

"Couldn't you just use it a bit?"

Derek shrugged. "I guess.. But there's already three wolves on the team and Kira. I think we already have an unfair advantage over any team we play. Plus, I get to keep you company on the bench. If I didn't you'd be stuck next to Greenberg."

Stiles couldn't help but smile. He was made that Derek kind of butchered his way to first line on purpose, but he was touched that Derek did it for him.

High school normalcy was short lived though. Mere days later, Peter was attacked. It  _was_ Peter, after all, but he'd actually been a decent person, so no one was happy. Not even Stiles who still didn't trust Peter completely. Cora had been living with Peter in his apartment across town. She came home to find him bleeding out on the kitchen floor with a tomahawk in his chest. Derek and Stiles rushed over when she called.

"Its covered in wolfsbane," Derek said as he dug the weapon out of his uncle's chest. "We'll have to burn it out."

Peter was unconscious, he had been when Cora found him. 

"I'll find a lighter," Cora announced.

Stiles lit up a fireball in his hand. "No need."

He pressed his hand to the gaping wound in Peter's chest. The man's eyes shot open and he screamed, probably loud enough for the neighbors to think someone was murdering him.

"Jesus, Stiles," he muttered, collapsing back onto the floor. 

Cora and Derek carried him to the sofa while Stiles got him some water.

"What happened?" Derek asked him.

His uncle gave him a wild look. "I was putting the groceries away.. I only had to go shopping because _someone_ eats he out of house and home." Peter turned his head to look at Cora. "I turned around and there was a man with no mouth standing there."

"No mouth?" Stiles asked. Peter nodded. "Weird. Normally, if you're born without a mouth, they give one to you. I wonder why he didn't have one and how."

"I don't know but he managed to sneak up on me. He threw the tomahawk and after I went down he said 'don't worry, your niece and nephew are next.'"

The three teenagers looked at one another. "Uh, Peter," Cora said. "If he didn't have a mouth, how did he talk?"

"Some sort of machine. He typed and it was a computerized voice."

Stiles, being the sheriff's son and all, asked Peter a few more questions. He planned on telling his dad. Peter said he was pretty sure the man was human. If that were the case, he could be arrested. 

The sheriff was informed and said he'd keep a look out for him. Parrish was the only other person the sheriff trusted enough to include. The good thing was, Parrish knew something weird was going on, but he helped without question. 

* * *

There were a couple of attempts on the pack after that. 

The girls were attacked by an insane blonde gunslinger lady. They were having some time away from the boys. Most girls went shopping for fun. The pack girls went out into the woods and trained with weapons. Cora was grazed by a bullet because she dove onto Lydia to protect her. The woman ended up with an arrow in her shoulder. Lydia called the sheriff immediately and the woman was taken to the hospital, under arrest. 

Another person attacked Danny and Stiles as they were coming out of the Hale vault at the school. Stiles was learning to make potion-y things. He was working on something to accelerate healing, it wouldn't be as fast as the wolves', but much faster than normal humans. He was missing an ingredient and Deaton said the Hales may have kept some of it in their vault. Stiles bought Danny along since all of the others were busy at the time. 

They managed to find what they were looking for and were leaving when something whizzed by Stiles' head. It was clear that Stiles was the target, not Danny. They saw a man standing next to a tree firing arrows from a bow. It wasn't a nice fancy bow like Allison's, it looked older and more like something someone in the country would use while hunting deer. The man wasn't the best at aiming either.

He missed Stiles all together and the next arrow was on course for Danny. Stiles saw it happening in slow motion and dove in front of him. He managed to create a weak barrier. It was strong enough to let the arrow bounce off before shattering. 

Stiles used a spell and cut off the man's airways causing him to collapse. Parrish showed up and arrested him. 

"There are people trying to kill all of us?" Isaac groaned. "Why?"

The pack was having a meeting that night to discuss the murder attempts.

"I don't know, Isaac, let me consult my crystal ball so I can see the future and figure this out," Stiles snapped. "Oh wait.. I don't have one."

Isaac narrowed his eyes. 

"Calm down, you two," Scott pleaded. 

"We don't have time for this crap, our first lacrosse game is next week," Jackson whined.

Derek sighed. "Someone will probably try to kill us there, too."

With a little help from Chris Argent and Peter, the Mute guy was bought in for questioning. He wouldn't talk (LOL), or well, write down what he had to say. His typing machine was taken from him and Parrish noticed that it was modified. Apparently Parrish had been in the army and it was something the army used. 

"Anyone recognize the name 'The Benefactor?'" he asked after accessing the IP address. The rest of the screen was filled with some sort of code. 

Stiles and Derek shook their heads. 

"I think you should let us talk to him, dad," Stiles said. 

Stiles told his dad to take the information Parrish had gotten from the device and email it to Danny. Parrish led the two teenagers into the interrogation room. He didn't even bother protesting. 

The deputy gave the Mute guy his device back. 

"Why were you trying to kill my uncle?" Derek demanded. "With  _wolfsbane_?"

No response. The man just gave them an unnerving, unblinking expression.

"Someone tried to kill me and some of my friends. Why are people trying to kill our pack?" Stiles shouted in his face. "WHO SENT YOU?"

The man had no mouth, but he was probably smiling on the inside.

With one hand on his device, the Mute reached across the table and grabbed Stiles' wrist. He made to start typing, but everyone moved at the same time. Parrish drew his gun, pointing it at the Mute. Derek jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor. He growled at the man. Stiles ripped his hand away and stood up. 

"Maybe you guys should get out of here. He's not talking," Parrish said.

Stiles looked ready to argue, he  _wanted_ answers, but Derek pushed him toward the door. 

" _You're all monsters,_ " the computerized voice said. They turned to see the Mute guy typing. " _You have caused nothing pain and misery in this town._ "

"We protect this town," Stiles seethed. "If you want to blame someone, go to the depths of hell and find Kate Argent. This is all her fault."

The Mute typed again but nothing was said. Instead, he tossed the device across the room at Stiles and Derek. Stiles looked back at the guy who was just staring. Derek heard a faint ticking sound. 

"Its a bomb!" he yelled. He tried to pull Stiles behind him but Stiles wouldn't budge.

"I've got this," Stiles told him.

Three things happened at once. The Mute dove to the floor and attempted to shield himself from the explosion. Parrish dashed forward in an attempt to either stop it or protect Stiles and Derek. Stiles managed to raise an invisible barrier in front of himself and Derek just before the bomb went off. It was stronger than his first attempt. Flames washed over the room but the sound was muffled. When it subsided, it was eerily quiet. 

Whatever spell Stiles used to protect himself and Derek didn't protect Parrish. He got the full blast.

The dust cleared. The one-way glass was shattered, the sheriff and a couple other members of the pack stood there, shell shocked. Parrish stood a couple feet away, completely naked. His clothes burnt away, his skinned charred. He was just as surprised as everyone else was when he realized he was still alive.

"Wha-?" he asked, not even bothering to cover himself up. 

"Heeeeeeelloooo, Deputy!" Erica catcalled, breaking the silence. 

Derek silenced her with a look. 

The Mute was unresponsive in the corner, knocked out by the blast. 

Sheriff Stilinski shook out of his daze. "I'm going to have to explain this. It'll be easier if no one knows you all were here, so you should go out of the back. Take Parrish with you."

Derek took off his hoodie and told Parrish to cover up with it. Mostly to stop Erica from ogling him. 

* * *

"You don't know what you are, do you?" Stiles asked Parrish. 

The deputy shook his head. 

He was definitely believable. The poor guy had been confused by everything. They had taken him to Scott's house and let him shower and borrow some of Isaac's clothes. Melissa was working and it was kind of late so they didn't bother Deaton. Lydia, who was the only one competent enough to give a semi-helpful medical examination, checked Parrish over. Nothing was wrong with him. 

"He's clearly not like anyone here," Stiles sighed thoughtfully. 

"I don't even know what any of you are," Parrish told them. 

Everyone that was a werewolf said, "werewolf," in unison.

"Banshee," Lydia added.

"Kitsune," Kira put in. 

"Werewolf hunter," Allison announced awkwardly. 

Danny said, "human!" 

"And I can do magic," Stiles explained. 

Parrish stared at them all in shock. 

"We could check the bestiary," Allison suggested, getting back to the topic at hand. 

Stiles nodded. "I can check the old Hale bestiary Derek gave me for Christmas."

"And I'll call Peter in the morning and see if he can find anything," Derek said. 

Peter had an updated bestiary on his computer, after all. 

By the following day, they had nothing. Not a thing. Every attempt at finding out what Parrish could possibly be hit a dead end. 

"Maybe you're a fire kitsune," Kira suggested. 

Stiles turned to Parrish. "Does anyone from your family come from Japan?" 

"I think my family is English," Parrish replied. "So I don't think so."

Deaton had no clue either. His knowledge beyond werewolves was very limited. 

"We should probably just shelve this for now. We've got murderers to worry about," Derek admitted. "Danny, any progress on cracking that stuff?"

"Still working on it," Danny informed the group. "Its some sort of code and whoever created it really doesn't want anyone to access it."

* * *

Stiles happened to be with Lydia when his dad called him a few days later. 

"Stiles, do you think you could get Lydia to come down to the station?"

"Uh, sure.. why?" 

"There's a girl here that wants to see her. Parrish picked her up walking along the beach."

Lydia was confused as well, but Stiles immediately drove them to the the station. He didn't bother the others. They were doing werewolfy stuff. Allison was with her dad doing weapon inventory. Danny was still trying to do his hacking thing. 

"Who is she?" Lydia asked when she saw the girl.

Parrish and the sheriff exchanged looks. "You mean you don't know her?" Parrish asked.

Lydia shook her head. 

"Her name is Meredith Walker. She's a patient at Eichen House and she somehow escaped. She was looking for you."

Stiles followed Lydia into his dad's office. 

Meredith looked up. She gave Stiles a nervous once over then turned to Lydia. 

"Hi, Meredith," Lydia said gently.

The other girl smiled. "You came."

Lydia nodded. "Of course. But, we've never met. How'd you know who I am?"

"I heard you," Meredith replied, pointing to her head. "I came to help."

Lydia glanced at Stiles. 

"Help with what?"

"Help stop them," Meredith whispered. "They wants you and your friends dead."

Stiles moved closer and Meredith flinched. "Who are 'they,' Meredith?" he asked calmly. 

The poor girl started to lose it. "I-I don't know. I only h-hear them. They w-whisper to me. I don't know their name."

"Meredith, are you.. like me?" Lydia asked. "Are you a banshee?"

Meredith's entire composure changed after that. The way she moved, the tone of her voice. Everything.

"Oh, honey, for someone that's as smart as you are, that was an extremely stupid question," Meredith said. 

Lydia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Of course this girl is a banshee. I was trying to use you but you were too strong. This poor girl is quite broken and easier to take over. I started by whispering to her."

"You're not Meredith," Stiles stated. 

The girl's head turned toward him. "Very observant of you, Stiles."

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

Meredith's mouth smirked. "If I told you, that would ruin the fun for _us_."

It was obvious Meredith was back in control because she became all shaky and nervous again.

Lydia put an arm around her shoulder. "Its alright, Meredith," she said. "Can you tell us anything about them? Are they male or female or both? What do their voices sound like? Have you some how seen either of them before?"

The only thing that they managed to get out of Meredith was that the ones talking to her were women. After that she started shaking her head. 

"Its alright," Stiles told her gently. "Thank you for helping."

After Meredith was taken back to Eichen House, Stiles got some information out of his dad.

"Has anything happened there that could lead up to this?" he asked. 

The sheriff checked into deaths and other reports from Eichen House. "There was a patient that used to be a computer programmer. He was recently found dead. And an orderly had to be sent to the hospital because of brain damage. He was attacked from behind."

Stiles' mind was reeling. Could whoever was using Meredith also have used that man then killed him when he was no longer of use? She could've also attacked the orderly. All they had to do was figure out who it was and why they were doing it. Though, it was obvious whoever it was was dead. They needed to find a way to stop her without hurting Meredith.

* * *

A couple of days after that, Danny finally managed crack the code. 

"Good news, I cracked the code.. Bad news, I can't get any further than that," he told them. "We need a password and I've tried everything. I thought cracking the code was hard, this is worse."

It was several days before they made any further progress. Lydia turned up saying that she knew the password.

"The voices, I heard them. They told me what it was," she said. It sounded like she was scared they'd find her crazy.

Immediately a mass text went out to the pack and everyone gathered for the big reveal. 

Lydia sat down in front of the computer and everyone gathered around. She gave Stiles a strange look then typed a single word into the password box. 

"CLAUDIA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH. Why is Claudia the password? Who all is controlling Meredith and acting as the Benefactor? How much is everyone worth?? You'll find out.. Because unlike Jeff, I won't leave questions unanswered. 
> 
>  
> 
> I looked it up, 'Parrish' is an English name :) And yes, Parrish is going to be a phoenix, but they aren't going to find that out right away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for so long. I took a break from writing and I was having massive writers block. 
> 
> I struggled to come up with a decent last name for the twins.. So I just went to google and typed in their names. I got 'Ethan Allan' but I didn't like that. When I did Aiden I got 'Aiden Pearce.' So I'm going with that name for them. 
> 
> Reminder that Scott, Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Kira, and Danny are the only ones on the lacrosse team :)

"Oh my God," Stiles breathed, backing away.

"Stiles.. Stiles, calm down," Scott pleaded. "Breathe."

Derek was trying to not freak out himself. "What's wrong?" he asked shakily.

Everyone else looked just as confused as he did. Except Lydia, but she clearly wasn't talking. 

"The password..." Scott managed. "Its his mom's name."

"But why would Stiles' mom want the pack dead?" Allison asked. 

Erica spoke up at that. "Maybe because we put him in danger."

"Something tells me that its not Stiles' mom."

The entire group turned back to the computer. Even Stiles managed to calm down enough to look. There was a list on the screen.

Derek Hale 8  
Stiles Stilinski 8  
Scott McCall 5  
Jackson Whittemore 7  
Lydia Martin 3  
Kira Yukimura 1  
Isaac Lahey 250  
Erica Reyes 250  
Cora Hale 250  
Vernon Boyd 250  
Peter Hale 10  
Ethan Pearce 4  
Aiden Pearce 4

"What are the numbers for?" Ethan asked.

Everyone looked to Lydia. 

"People are getting this list and are trying to kill us," Lydia sighed. "What do you  _think_ the numbers mean?"

"How much we're worth.." Derek breathed. 

 Jackson gaped. "I'm worth seven dollars??" 

Lydia rubbed her eyes. "Jackson, who would kill someone for that tiny amount of money?" Jackson shrugged. "I'm pretty sure its millions. Whoever is is has a vendetta against us. And I don't think the numbers are random. "

Stiles remained quiet the whole time, still dwelling on the fact that his mom's name opened the list. 

"Stiles, you okay?" Erica asked, sitting down beside him. 

He shrugged. "Why was my mom's name the password? She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't want anyone dead. It makes even less sense because me and Scott are on the list."

Allison sat down on Stiles' other side.

"Want to hear my two theories?" she asked. He just turned to look at her. "I think your mom intervened to give us a hint. Your mom was probably a strong woman, right? So what if she overpowered whoever it is and used her own name to send you a message."

"What's the other theory?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe they used your mom's name as an attempt to freak you out. Derek might be the alpha, but you hold us all together, Stiles. They're trying to attack us by hurting you."

Stiles perked up then because Allison had a point.

"Okay, so any ideas to who it is?" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to take notes with. "They've got to be dead, right?"

"Deucalion," Aiden said immediately.

"Jennifer Blake," Boyd added. 

"Kate," Allison blurted out. "Or.. Or my mom."

"Matt," Scott said. "You know, the creepy stalker."

"Yes, I think we all remember that slime ball," Stiles added. "Jackson more than any of us."

Jackson visibly shuddered. 

The pack theorized for a little while longer. They ended up with a reasonable list. Stiles even added Mr. Harris because the man didn't like any of them. Then Scott mentioned that may it was someone that they didn't personally know but someone they failed to save. 

Sheriff Stilinski was not pleased with the revelation of the hit list. He hugged Stiles so hard he almost cracked Stiles' rib. He was ready to just lock them all in a cell with armed guards until the mystery was solved. 

* * *

A kid named Garrett showed up while the guys were practicing lacrosse. He was still relatively new at Beacon Hills. He was a junior like them and he joined the team at tryouts. The kid was pretty good too. He just didn't have many friends and needed someone to practice with. His girlfriend, Violet, went out for a jog and jogging was boring so he decided to practice. 

"Sure," Stiles told him. "With you, we're even so we can do two teams of four." 

Kira was practicing with them, the other girls had things to do. Cora was who knew there, Lydia was with Allison in the preserve and Erica was with Boyd. 

Their practice went smoothly until Garrett tackled Stiles. The smell of Stiles' blood filled Derek's nose and he freaked out. 

Derek dashed to Stiles' side before the others even knew what was going on.

"What did you do?" Derek snarled at Garrett. 

"I just earned eight million dollars," Garrett replied smugly. He brandished his lacrosse stick, there was a knife sticking out of the end that reeked of wolfsbane. "Want to come closer and make it sixteen million, Hale?"

The rest of the pack had crowded around, growling at him. Garrett swallowed nervously. Clearly, he'd bitten off more than he could chew. He spun around and took off running.

"Get him," Derek ordered.

Jackson was the fastest, he ran after the other guy, tackling him to the ground with a loud thud. Something snapped, probably Garrett's arm. 

"We should get you to the hospital, Stiles," Derek said softly, examining the gash in Stiles' side. 

Stiles shook his head. "Nah. Just get my bag."

Isaac complied.

Jackson dragged Garrett back to the group. 

"Where'd you get the list?" Scott demanded. 

Garrett didn't say anything. He just whimpered. 

"Talk, or I'll cut your head off," Kira threatened, brandishing her katana.. Wait, where'd that come from? It was an empty threat though because Kira wouldn't hurt a fly. 

The guy's eyes widened. "We just got instructions, okay? I don't know where they came from. They were anonymous." 

Derek had Stiles' head in his lap and was stroking his hair. Stiles was telling Isaac and Danny which glass vials to get from his bag. He'd been working with Deaton a lot, so he knew what to do. He put something on the wound and there was a cloud of yellow smoke. Stiles dripped something clear onto it and it started to sizzle and he gasped. Danny handed him a towel to hold against it. 

"Why attack Stiles?"

Garrett shrugged. "Out of everyone here, he's with the most besides you, Hale. And he certainly seemed like the weakest."

Scott lashed out and punched Garrett, knocking him out cold. "Wrong," he spat.

Everyone just stared at Scott in surprise. 

"I should be good in a couple of hours," Stiles announced, breaking the silence.

Danny called the sheriff to get him to come take Garrett into custody.

"He said his girlfriend was jogging," Jackson pointed out.

"Yes, Jackson," Stiles said. "We heard."

He glared at Stiles. "People jog in the preserve.. Where Lydia and Allison are. He said 'we' when he mentioned the instructions he got."

"Shit!" Scott blurted out as he frantically called Allison.

An hour later, Garrett and his girlfriend Violet were in the hospital in police custody. A deputy was watching over both of them.

Apparently, Scott called at just the right time to warn them. Lydia agreed to be the bait while Allison climbed a tree and waited for the moment. Violet came into the clearing trying and failing to be threatening. She had some sort of weapon, which they later found out was a thermocut wire. Allison shot her in the shoulder with an arrow before she could even touch Lydia. 

* * *

No one wanted to go into school on a Saturday to take a test.. but there they all were. Minus Lydia and the twins of course. Lydia had already taken her PSATs and the twins had no plans on going to college. 

The morning started just as well as a Saturday morning in school could.. The proctor was creepy as hell. They had to give up their cell phones. Just thinking about taking a test made everyone want to stab themselves in the eyes with their pencils. What made it weird was that they had to put their fingerprints on their test papers. Stiles informed the group that it wasn't really the norm but they did it in big cities where people could easily get away with having someone take their test for them. Why they were doing that in Beacon Hills made no sense. 

About fifteen minutes into the test, a girl passed out. Then everyone started feeling sick. Lydia's mom, who was also overseeing the test, started freaking out. Next thing they new, they had a hazmat team taking their blood. Rumors of smallpox and other things started freaking everyone out. 

After Kira zapped the doctor trying to take her blood, her dad, who was also overseeing the test (seriously why the fuck did they need three adults watching thirty kids take a test?) rushed all of them out of the room and into the locker room, away from the others. 

All of the wolves were having trouble controlling themselves. They were shifting unwillingly. Kira was having some kind of neurological problem. 

"But why do I feel fine?" Stiles asked. "Everyone but me and the adults are sick."

"Probably another attempt to murder us," Scott groaned. 

Mr. Yukimura heard voices outside of the locker room. "Stiles, you, Allison, and Danny take them all somewhere safe. If this is another attempt on your lives, you've got to keep them safe until we can find a cure."

He left to stall whoever was about to come in.

"The vault," Derek said quietly. "There's an entrance in the basement."

Derek's claws weren't working by the time they got to the basement. Stiles, luckily, had the ring Derek gave him. The door slid right open. 

"Does anyone feel like they might go nuts and maul anyone?" Stiles asked.

Everyone shook their heads. 

"Good." He zeroed in on a small bag of mountain ash on a shelf. He tossed it to Danny. "If anyone starts losing it, quarantine them with it."

"Where are you going?" Derek asked weakly. 

Stiles crouched down to feel his forehead. "I'm going to go find a cure for you guys. If I can figure out what caused this, I can fix it."

Allison pried herself out of Scott's arms and struggled to her feet. "Take me with you at least," she told him. "I can help."

Stiles shook his head. "You stay here and rest. Try to help Danny if someone loses it."

After giving Derek a kiss on the cheek, Stiles headed back up into the school. They'd set up a temporary medical ward and Stiles was determined to find out what made everyone sick. 

What did the students all have in common that the adults didn't. The test? No, the teachers touched them when handing them out. The desks? Probably not. That would've taken someone too much time to set up. Then he saw something, well, someone, that didn't fit.

"Stiles, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Martin asked. 

He nodded. "I'm perfect. Guess I'm immune to whatever this is. Is coach sick too?"

Coach Finstock was passed out in a bed. 

Mrs. Martin nodded. "He's the only adult that's ill. Kind of like how you're the only student that's not. He was supposed to oversee the test and I found him passed out on his desk. I assumed he'd been drinking and got Mr. Yukimura to help, but then everyone else got sick too."

At that moment, Coach Finstock groaned.

"Bobby!" Mrs. Martin exclaimed, turning her attention to him.

Stiles slipped away without notice and headed to coach's office. 

He ransacked the room looking for whatever it was. It took forever, at least it felt that way. In reality, he only looked for five minutes. Then he saw it. The fingerprint stuff. Coach had been using it for stamping. Stiles felt something off about it. 

"Gotcha," he muttered. 

Knowing he had some stuff in his gym locker, he ran into the locker room and got to work. He didn't know if he'd be able to cure them completely, but he could at least help temporarily so he had time to get them to Deaton. 

He finished adding the various things necessary to his water bottle and threw in a pinch of the stuff that had made everyone sick. Just as he was about to do the spell he needed to do on it, there was a click and something was pressed to the back of his head. 

"Stand up," a voice said. "And slowly turn around."

Stiles swallowed and did as he was told. It was the creepy proctor. The gun was still pointed right at Stiles, a silencer was on the end. 

"I had a feeling you'd work it out, honestly I'm surprised it took so long," the guy said with a smirk. "You don't seem to be sick like everyone else, do you, Mr. Stilinski? I know you're supernatural. What are you?"

Stiles shrugged. "You tell me. You're the one trying to kill me and my friends, surely the list tells you what we all are so you know what you're up against."

"My instructions were quite clear. The targets were members of a werewolf pack, kill and be paid. If you tell me where your friends are, I'll spare you. The sickness is only temporary in humans. You'll still have two friends left. It'll only be eight million I'm losing compared to the substantial amount I'll be paid for your friends. Someone else will eventually pick you off because of how much you're worth."

All he received was a blank stare.

"Come now, Stiles," the man pleaded persuasively. Stiles didn't respond. "I guess I'll just kill you instead."

Stiles shook his head. "You're not going to kill me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're too curious. You know I'm not a werewolf. I'm obviously not a kitsune since Kira was affected too. I'm not a banshee since I'm a guy. You won't kill me because you'll never find out. Not to mention you'll never find the others."

The man put the gun to Stiles' forehead. "I'm going to count to three, Stiles. If you haven't told me where your friends are, I'm going to blow your brains out. One."

He had to be bluffing. There was no way he'd actually shoot Stiles right in the head. He didn't seem like the 'get your hands dirty' type anyway.

"Two."

That's when Stiles started freaking out inside. He was going to die and his friends were probably going to die too. There's no way Danny and Allison could get them all to Deaton in time. Derek.. and Scott. They were going to die. The two Stiles cared about the most.

"Three."

The gun clicked. Stiles squeezed his eyes closed, hating that his lip was quivering.

There was a bang.. but he wasn't dead.

Stiles opened his eyes to see the proctor still standing there, his face covered in black soot. The gun had backfired and exploded in his face.

"What-?" The guy blinked, confused. 

With a wave of his hand, Stiles made the man's gun slam into the nearest locker and stick to it as though it were a magnet. The man wouldn't let go though, he kept tugging on it. Stiles let him pull it away. He pointed it at Stiles and fired, Stiles reflected it. Just before it fired again, Stiles waved his hand caused the man's arm to jerk upward. He fired the rest of his bullets into the ceiling. 

His power worked similar to the werewolves. When he got angry, he could lose control. And that's what he was doing. Stiles flicked his hand and the man flew backward into the wall. His feet were dangling beneath him, trying to reach the floor.

The door burst open and Stiles turned his head to see Scott's dad standing there in a hazmat suit with a gun pointed into the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles spat.

"I heard a gun... What the hell?" Agent McCall was staring at the man pinned to the wall grasping for the invisible nothing that was wrapped around his throat. 

Stiles ignored him.

"Who is the Benefactor?"

"Don't know," the assassin gasped.

No one ever knew. It was getting annoying.

"How did you get the list? The instructions to kill us?"

"It was sent to me."

Stiles stepped closer. "One last question. How do I cure them?"

"You can't," the man grinned. 

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," Stiles said dangerously. "If my boyfriend and my best friend and my pack die, I will kill you. I'll snap your neck without even touching you. TELL ME HOW TO CURE THEM."

The man didn't respond and Stiles lost it. He caused the guy to fly across the room and slam head first into a locker. Stiles turned to Agent McCall. 

"You can lose the Big Bird suit. The sickness is only temporary and its not even airborne."

McCall just gaped. "You.. You threw him without-"

"Touching him? How very astute of you. Here's what's going to happen. You're not going to tell anyone what you just saw. You're going to arrest him under the pretense that you were looking for Scott and found him snooping. He pulled a gun on you and you managed to knock him out because he ran out of bullets." Stiles stooped to get what he had been making before he was interrupted.

"But-"

"But what? Scott is dying. Your son. My best friend. All of my friends. They're literally about to die. We can have this chat later if I deem you worthy of my time."

And with that, he left the room leaving McCall confused. 

Stiles was shaking like a leaf by the time he touched the ring Derek gave him to the symbol on the wall. He hoped he wasn't too late. 

When the wall slid open, Danny was sprawled on the floor. He was covered in sweat and looked exhausted.

"Was trying to open the door," he gasped.

Allison was bending over Erica who was in pretty bad shape. She was touching her forehead. Erica was shivering.. No, she was having a seizure. 

Stiles went to her first since she was in the worst shape. 

"Erica? Can you hear me?" She gave a jerky nod. "This will help but you've got to swallow it okay?"

She did as he said and he seizure stopped.

"What is that?" Allison asked.

"Its not a cure, but I made a temporary antidote. I'll explain everything later. When they're able to walk, we need to get them to Deaton. He might be able to help more than I can."

Danny was sent to grab the container of fingerprint powder while Allison and Stiles ushered everyone out the main entrance. Everyone was crowded around the side of the school not paying attention to them as they emerged from the school sign. Mostly thanks to Lydia causing a distraction for them. 

Twenty minutes later, they were at Deaton's and the man was examining everyone.

"This seems to be some sort of genetically engineered canine illness," he explained after hearing what happened. "How did you cure them?"

Stiles told him what he did. Unfortunately Deaton had no idea how to permanently cure everyone. 

"I'll be back," Stiles told the pack and he stormed out of the clinic. Everyone was in good hands.

Within five minutes, he was storming into the sheriff's station. The deputy at the front desk didn't stop him, probably under the assumption that he was going to see his dad.. Instead, he walked right past his dad's empty office and headed straight for the interrogation room. The door banged open loudly and everyone inside jumped.

The sheriff exclaimed, "Stiles!"

Agent McCall was stunned. Parrish was ready to reach for his gun from his position in the corner but he relaxed. The suspect was cuffed to a chair and he looked terrified. 

Stiles ignored his dad, McCall and Parrish and waved his hand. The assassin's chair rose into the air and slammed into the wall behind him.

"How do I cure them?" he growled.

No answer.

"Stiles, put the man down. We were trying to get information," McCall said.

"I've already got all the information," Stiles snapped. "I just need to know how to save the others. They're going to die."

He had one final threat that might work. Stiles pulled a pocket knife out and started to carve into the wall.

"Do you see that symbol? All I have to do is speak the magic words, literally, and it'll explode. It will take your head off. I'm giving you to the count of ten."

Stiles started his agonizingly slow countdown. By the time he got to slow, he had help. His dad cut in.

"If you give us the cure, we'll waive your attempted murder charge."

The man didn't speak. 

"Three... Two.... One..."

Still nothing. Stiles started to say a completely wrong spell just because he didn't want to accidentally kill the guy. He was halfway through a color changing spell when he got what he wanted.

"Reishi! Reishi mushrooms," the man screamed. "Good luck because they're rare."

The chair dropped to the floor and Stiles was fumbling for his phone.

"Doc, please tell me you've got Reishi mushrooms somewhere in your office," he begged.

"Reishi? No.. Its rare."

Stiles' stomach dropped and he almost collapsed. 

"Vault," came Derek's weak voice.

"What?"

There was a mumble.

"According to Derek, Talia kept some in the vault," Deaton told him. 

"Son of..." Stiles gritted out. "We were  _just there_."

He dashed out of the sheriff's station leaving his dad, McCall, and Parrish all confused and headed for the vault. 

It took him a while to find the jar of dried mushrooms but within thirty minutes, everyone was fine. He gave Scott the biggest hug and kissed Derek like they'd been apart for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used random numbers for how much everyone is worth. I'll explain why everyone is worth the amount they're worth later. And I'll explain where the money came from too since it wasn't stolen from the Hales. 
> 
> And I used the concept of Garrett and Violet but instead of having them be freshmen or whatever they were in the show, I'm making then juniors like everyone else so its a little more believable.


End file.
